PPZ Fairy Tales
by The Cat Whispurrer
Summary: Some of the old Fairy Tales that we grew up with, but with the Powerpuffs Z playing the roles. The stories are based more on their original versions than their Disney ones, so expect some differences. This will also feature some original characters as well as the Powerpuff Girls Z. NO Flaming; it's rude, crude, and unacceptable. Chapter 9 now posted.
1. Opening & Sleeping Beauty

**This is my first attempt with this type of story, so please bear with me. This is also at the request of a friend, so kindly keep nasty comments to yourself. Story will feature the Powerpuff Girls Z, and many original characters of my own, plus the two usual borrowed characters belonging to authors, cakedecorator and Super Bash. Also, this will be kind of a telling of many famous fairy tale stories featuring said characters in place of their usual performers. But enough chatter, let's get down to business with…**

* * *

**PPZ Fairy Tales**

* * *

**Opening:**

Kare had once again escaped from his frozen planetoid and was wreaking havoc across the city, so once more the Powerpuff Girls Z were called in to put a stop to his shenanigans. Fortunately, though, they had their boyfriends, the Powerpuff Boys Z at their sides.

"He's ducked into the library" Bridgette shouted out to her teammates and they all landed on the ground to enter the building to find Kare.

Obviously, upon entering, they knew that he had placed the library under some kind of enchantment spell as the whole place looked as though it had been frozen in time. Someone was in the process of dropping a book from their hands, but the book remained partially airborne. Children who were chasing each other were paused in mid sprint with the young girl's legs completely off the ground while her chasers, three boys of equal age, were holding a book open and had looks of total mischief on their faces.

"What do you suppose happened in here?" Bash asked of the others in confusion.

"Kare happened; at least until we can find and put a stop to his nonsense" Blade replied while taking the lead position.

"Hey, look over there; that book seems to be glowing" Bubbles said as she indicated a book set up on a pedestal and was held under a glass dome.

"How does a book glow?" asked Bullet while watching as Bridgette approached and removed the glass dome so as to get a better look at the book.

"Kare's Fairy Tales" Bridgette read aloud the cover to us while taking the book up into her arms.

"Wait; don't touch that!" Blade and Blossom called out when the book lifted from Bridgette's hands, opened, and a whirlwind of dark energy sucked them all into the book.

"The next time you see a glowing book, do us all a favor and leave it alone" Buttercup fussed as they were suddenly suspended in a large black void, though they were still able to see each other.

"Does anyone else suddenly feel like playing 'Spank Bridgette' right now?" Blast asked as he glowered towards Bridgette until Blossom, Blade, and Bash moved in between them in a protective manner.

"Really; haven't you ever heard the term, 'curiosity killed the cat'?!" asked Bullet in frustration.

"Yes, but 'satisfaction brought it back'" Brain replied finishing the quote.

"Hardly the point here" Bubbles said with a sigh as she hated the phrase anyways.

"Everyone be on your guard; I get the feeling that we're not entirely alone here" cautioned Baron.

"My, my, my, my, my…it's not often I get visitors in one of my favorite books from my childhood. But since I know how you modern kids get bored so easily with simply reading fairy tales, I think I'll have you all act them out instead. Boys, say bye-bye to your girls for it will only be when you accomplish your stories that you will be reunited with them" Kare's voice told them and soon the girls vanished from in front of the boys.

"Where are our girls?!" Baron roared out in demand.

"Ah, each has been placed into a fairy tale of my choosing and now it's up to you to find and rescue them before time runs out. Though, I will tell you that in some cases, you will be switching places with the girls and it will be up to them to save you. You all have 2 stories a piece to complete, so in the primordial words of another story…it's time for you to 'follow the yellow brick road' until you reach your first story" Kare then informed them.

"I don't suppose our weapons are going to be of any use to us here, either" noted Blast with a frustrated sigh.

"Probably not, but we've got our work cut out for us, so I say we keep them with us at all times anyways" offered Brain as they all soon began floating down towards a road that was literally made up of yellow bricks.

Continuing on in silence, the boys kept walking until they came to a spot where the road branched off into five different directions and each bore a street sign that showed where each of them was to go.

"See you on the flip side, guys; and good luck" Blade then noted to his companions and they all wished him the same before taking their indicated road and followed it down to a small cabin and entered inside whereupon they were transported to their first story…

* * *

**Here we shall take a brief pause. As a reminder, many of the stories you are about to enjoy I do NOT own any rights to, nor do I own any of the original Powerpuff Girls Z and characters relating to them. Feminine Bridgette belongs to cakedecorator while Super Bash belongs to author Super Bash both of whom are lent to me by the permissions of their creators. **

**Of the stories themselves, they will be kept as close to their original versions as possible, though in many cases the storylines will be altered to kind of fit the more well-known Disney versions or simply adjusted for my own unique purposes. In one or two of the latter cases, expect a bit of humor to be thrown in to keep the stories from being quite so boring.**

**Also, as a reminder, here's the list of the Powerpuffs Z members for the sake of a little less confusion:**

**(J) Momoko (E) Blossom/Blossom**

**(J) Miyako (E) Bubbles/Bubbles**

**(J) Kaoru (E) Buttercup/Buttercup**

**(J) Kuriko (E) Kasey/Bullet**

**(J) Kaarii (E) Bridgette/Bridgette**

**Luke/Blade**

**(J) Takaaki (E) Cody/Baron**

**(J) Rikiya (E) Ricardo/Blast**

**Ken/Brain**

**Josh/Bash**

**NOTE: (J) represents their Japanese names while (E) represents their English-dubbed names; those without this notation have the same name no matter which version you enjoy. The names following the slash (/) are their hero/heroine names.**

**Also, for the sake of less confusion, I will refrain from using Japanese words in the storylines and simply sticking with English.**

**Now that all of this has been said, let's now join Blade and Blossom in…**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

Blade stepped into the small hut that was designated for him and soon found himself free-falling through darkness but soon fell into a dream-like state as the following story opened before him…

A long time ago there were a king and queen who said every day, "Ah, if only we had a child," but they never had one.

Butit happened that once when the queen was bathing, a frog crept out of the water on to the land, and said to her, "Yourwish shall be fulfilled, before a year has gone by, you shall have a daughter."

"Okay, first of all how is it you talk since as far as I know frogs can't talk. Second, how can you possibly know something like that? And third, if you're talking than that would mean…I'll find and turn you into a frog-leg meal if you so much as tell anyone that you've seen me naked!" shouted the queen in confusion which soon turned to anger.

"Whoa there, take it easy! It's not really the frog speaking, but one who was heaven-sent to deliver you this message through some other means than making myself appear to you, so I told you through this frog" a voice said as the frog hopped away in an oblivious manner.

"Then…" the queen started to say but was interrupted by the angel.

"I don't roll that way either, so you have no worries of me spreading word to anyone; not to mention that you're still in the water and I can't see anything. So anyways, yeah, you're due to have a daughter in less than a year" the angel then told her before leaving.

"Dear, who are you talking to?" inquired the king as he stepped into the inner courtyard of the palace where the private garden was kept and tended.

Telling him what had happened, the king just looked at her in questioning before finally saying, "So a divine one spoke to you through a frog and said that we're going to have a daughter in less than a year; who am I to question?"

What the 'frog' had said came true, and the queen had a little girl with long, flowing red hair, like her mother's, and red eyes which sparkled brighter than the sunset and who was so pretty that the king could not contain himself for joy, and ordered a great feast. He invited not only his kindred, friends and acquaintances, but also the wise women, in order that they might be kind and well-disposed towards the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but, as he had only twelve golden plates for them to eat out of, one of them had to be left at home.

"We have a problem, dearest" noted the king as he entered the royal nursery to find his wife nursing the new princess.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a smile to her darling child.

"We've only twelve gold plates and there are thirteen wise women" noted the king as he gazed down into the lovely face of his young daughter and took notice of not only her long, soft red hair, but her beautiful red eyes.

"So don't invite one of them; it's as simple as that" the queen replied as she burped their little girl before passing her over to their nursemaid to tend the child's diaper.

"Yes, but which one?" the king started to ask when he and the queen looked at one another and said simultaneously, "Maleficent."

"She's such a trouble-maker" noted the queen.

"She did make our fifth anniversary completely miserable when she caused it to rain so heavily that it washed us all out of the palace after having a few drinks too many" agreed the king and so he gave the command that all but Maleficent should be invited.

Meanwhile…

Blade awoke after hearing of most of the tale and soon found himself mounted upon a horse and his uniform vanished from his person but replaced with princely clothes and a good sword upon his side and had somehow become much, much younger.

"Not my motorcycle or buster sword, but at least it's something" Blade noted to himself as he continued riding.

"Did you say something, my son?" queried Blade's father.

"Uh, just admiring the beautiful countryside" Blade fibbed.

"Don't worry, we'll be there shortly, Prince Blade" spoke up the king's master knight.

"He's probably also excited to be meeting his bride-to-be and to present her with her gifts" added the king with a genial smile that even the master knight mirrored.

'Bride-to-be; I hope Blossom doesn't find out or she's going to be ticked' Blade noted to himself, but remained quiet.

As the first of the invited guests to arrive, they were soon shown to the throne room where Blade was permitted to present his gifts to his future bride while looking down upon her and realizing just who the small girl looking up at him really was and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead much to the princess's pleasure.

When the remaining guests arrived, he feast was held with all manner of splendor and when it came to an end the wise women bestowed their magic gifts upon the baby.

"Oh, young princess, my gift shall be that you are virtuous," the first of the wise women said as she sprinkled some magic onto the baby, who made cute noises at the sight of it. "Your moral standards will be most high, and that will reflect your elegance as a lady as you grow."

The second one said, "Sweet princess, my gift shall be beauty. Your image will only match, if not surpass, your inner beauty, and your loveliness shall only grow as you do" and also sprinkled magic onto the baby.

"To you, dear princess, I grant riches that you shall not go wanting" granted the third as she cast her magic upon the small child.

The next eight of them did the same, only each of them had different qualities to share for the baby with everything in the world that one can wish for. But when the eleven of them had made their promises and the twelfth had yet to grant her wish upon the child as she was having trouble thinking of something, suddenly the thirteenth came in as she wished to avenge herself for not having been invited.

A crack of lightning resounded through the hall and by the doors a fiery explosion erupted from the floor and from the smoke stepped Maleficent, wearing flowing black gown and cape with a tall, almost horned cowl upon her head and a dour, insulted, angry expression upon her face and blazing in her dark eyes.

"Now Maleficent…" started to speak the twelfth but was interrupted.

Without greeting, or even looking at anyone, she cried with a loud voice, "The king's daughter shall in her fifteenth year prick herself with a spindle, and fall down dead." And, without saying a word more, she turned round and left the room.

"Wait, please, forgive me for not being able to invite you" the king called out after her, but she had already left in much the same was as she came in and slammed the doors shut behind her less the king's knights should give chase so as to apprehend her.

The king and queen turned to one another and began crying as they held onto each other when the eleventh wise woman spoke up and said, "Fear not, my lord and lady, for our remaining sister has yet to give her blessing to the young princess."

They were all shocked, but the twelfth, whose good wish still remained unspoken, came forward, and as she could not undo the evil sentence, but only soften it, she said, "It shall not be death, but a deep sleep into which the princess shall fall. Only by the kiss of her heart's true love can she be awakened and thus break the spell."

The king, who would fain keep his dear child from the misfortune and thus gave the orders, "Let every spindle in the whole kingdom be burned."

Later that night, as everyone gathered to watch the bonfire of burning spindles while the queen tended the young princess, the eldest of the wise women noted to the others, "I pray that these efforts aid our princess, but I fear it may all be for naught." Her sisters nodded their heads in agreement while grave concern governed their faces.

Meanwhile the gifts of the wise women were plenteously fulfilled on the young girl, for she was so beautiful, modest, good-natured, and wise, that everyone who saw her was bound to love her.

"Princess Blossom, please come and taste my fresh baked croissants" up spoke a male voice beckoned the pudgy baker to the princess as she followed after her mother who was paying her weekly visit with the kingdom's merchants.

"Princess Blossom, please, come and smell the fresh roses I picked this morning" a light woman's voice called out the florist as she held a long-stemmed rose down to the princess's level for her to smell.

"Begging your pardon, my queen, but I've just finished hand-sewing this delightful little doll for the young princess" spoke up the elderly toy-maker as he placed the doll into the princess's outstretched arms and cuddled it to her chest.

"Aw…" spoke all those watching in joy of seeing the princess's love.

"What do you say, my dear?" the queen asked of the princess.

"Thank you, Mr. Toy-Maker" Princess Blossom said in appreciation of the gift.

"Ah, but you are most welcome, my princess; for only the toys that you show your love of am I able to sell as they alone are befitting to the children of the royal kingdom" spoke the toy-maker with a humble bow to the princess.

"Come along, dear, we've more shops to visit" the queen said as she held her hand out to Blossom who took hold of her mother's hand and obediently followed after her.

Many years later, it happened that on the very day when she was fifteen years old, the king and queen were not at home, and the maiden was left in the palace quite alone.

"Now, stay here, mind your manners, and refrain from speaking with any of the young men in the palace" cautioned the king as he and the queen were getting ready to head out for the morning; secretly heading out to purchase a glorious white horse for their beloved daughter as a birthday present.

"You need not fret, father; too many of the local boys bore me. As for staying out of trouble, there's no trouble for me to get into without chancing the consequences" Blossom replied while subconsciously rubbing her backside; having received ten whacks for every time she did something or went somewhere she was told not to go; the queen abhorred the idea of having a whipping-girl to receive punishment for her daughter's misdemeanors.

Readjusting the princess's gold, ruby-adorned tiara as it was slightly askew, the queen and king smiled to her and soon parted.

"Boring…surely there must be something for me to do in this castle" Blossom said while sitting on her father's throne and soon cast a glance around her as she began to explore the palace; save for her parents' room and the dungeon as she was forbidden to enter those parts of the castle.

She went round into all sorts of places, looked into rooms and bed-chambers, sneaking into the latter until she heard someone coming, just as she liked, until at last came to an old tower.

'Hmm, this is an area I've not explored before! I wonder what kind of surprises I may find at the top' pondered Blossom as she checked her surroundings before entering the tower.

She climbed up the narrow winding-staircase, and reached a little door. A rusty key was in the lock, and when she turned it the door sprang open, and there in a little room sat an old woman, wrapped in a dark blue cloak with a spindle, busily spinning her flax.

"Good day, old mother," Blossom beckoned politely, "what are you doing there?"

"I am spinning," said the old woman in a kindly voice, and nodded her head.

"What sort of thing is that, that rattles round so merrily?" said the girl, and she graciously took the spindle as she wanted to learn to spin too.

But scarcely had she touched the spindle when the magic decree was fulfilled, and she pricked her finger with it.

And, in the very moment when she felt the prick, she fell down upon the bed that stood there, and lay in a deep sleep.

"Enjoy your rest, dear princess, for it is the eternal sleep that all life fears" spoke the old woman as she changed her image and became once again, the evil woman, Maleficent. "Wait, what's this; she still draws breath! It must have been one of my meddling sisters who altered my spell, well you may only be asleep, but without true love's kiss, you shall remain asleep for eternity. And so I shall endeavor to keep away any prince, knight, or squire who may attempt to find you so as to keep your true love from finding you."

And this sleep extended over the whole palace, the king and queen who had just come home, and had entered the great hall, began to go to sleep, and the whole of the court with them. The horses, too, went to sleep in the stable, the dogs in the yard, the pigeons upon the roof, the flies on the wall, even the fire that was flaming on the hearth became quiet and slept, the roast meat left off frizzling, and the cook, who was just going to pull the hair of the scullery boy, because he had forgotten something, let him go, and went to sleep. And the wind fell, and on the trees before the castle not a leaf moved again.

But round about the castle there began to grow a hedge of thorns, which every year became higher, and at last grew close up round the castle and all over it, so that there was nothing of it to be seen, not even the flag upon the roof. But the story of the beautiful sleeping Briar-Rose, for so the princess had come to be called by those who did not truly know her, went about the country by word of the twelve wise women, so that from time to time kings' sons, knights, and squires came and tried to get through the thorny hedge and into the castle.

But they found it impossible, for the thorns held fast together, as if they had hands, and the youths were caught in them, could not get loose again, and died a slow miserable death.

After five long years the neighboring king's son, Blade, came again to that country, and heard an old man talking about the thorn-hedge, and that a castle was said to stand behind it in which a wonderfully beautiful princess, named Briar-Rose, had been asleep for a hundred years, and that the king and queen and the whole court were asleep likewise. He had heard, too, from his grandfather, that many kings, sons had already come, and had tried to get through the thorny hedge, but they had remained sticking fast in it, and had died a pitiful death.

Then the youth said, "I am not afraid, I will go and see the beautiful Briar-Rose for she sounds like my beloved Blossom to whom I am engaged."

The good old man might dissuade him as he would, he did not listen to his words, "Nothing will stop me from reaching Blossom" the prince swore.

Arriving at the castle, the prince began to swipe, hack, and cut through the thorny vines that surrounded the castle.

Making some headway, the prince was thrown back and to the ground as a mighty black winged-dragon rose up and roared at the young prince while saying, "Surely you didn't think I'd let you just waltz right in there and awaken the sleeping princess; there's no sport in that."

"Bring it then!" yelled the young prince as he drew forth his sword, spurred on his mighty white steed, and charged in at the beast

Battling sharp teeth and claws and the burning, fiery breath of the dragon with his shield and sword, the dragon succeeded in dismounting him with a slash of its mighty tail and soon bore down upon him with its fire-breath once more.

"You need a breath-mint" the prince said to the dragon before throwing forward his sword in an attempt to impale the dragon's heart only for the dragon to knock his sword away.

"Your little toy is stuck in the body of that tree now and you will die before you can possibly reach it" the dragon jeered as it rose up and gathered a powerful blast of fire within its mighty jaws.

"Great, my shield's toast, my fighting sword is stuck in a tree, and I'm about to wind up a barbecue. Good thing I still know how to summon my buster sword" Blade said as he held out his hand and his massive six-foot long buster sword appeared in his hand. Four inches wide, double-edged, and with a V-shaped hand guard which bore a red, heart-shaped ruby in the middle of it, not even the dragon had ever seen such a majestic and powerful weapon before.

"What the heck kind of a sword is that?!" asked the dragon in shock.

"It's called a buster sword" Blade answered as he spun the weapon over his head.

"Strange name for a sword, unless it breaks rather easily" laughed the dragon in derision.

Using the power of Chemical-Z that still flowed through him, Blade flew forward and with a mighty swipe and the flash of the blade, the dragon looked up in astonishment and said, "So that's why they call it a buster sword; it breaks up the enemies of the one who wields it." The dragon winced, spat out a bit of blood soon split in two as it fell dead and soon disintegrated into the form of Maleficent but with her abdomen sliced clear through.

"Yes, that's exactly how it got its name. Now to find Blossom, or Briar-Rose" Blade said in finality as he turned towards the still thorn-enshrouded castle with his massive sword still in hand.

When the king's son came near to the thorn-hedge, it blossomed all at once and was nothing but large and beautiful flowers, which parted from each other of their own accord, and let him pass unhurt, and then they closed again behind him like a hedge. In the castle yard he saw the horses and the spotted hounds lying asleep, on the roof sat the pigeons with their heads under their wings. And when he entered the house, the flies were asleep upon the wall, the cook in the kitchen was still holding out his hand to seize the boy, and the maid was sitting by the black hen which she was going to pluck.

He went on farther, and in the great hall he saw the whole of the court lying asleep, and up by the throne laid the king and queen.

Then he went on still farther, and all was so quiet that a breath could be heard, and at last he came to the tower, and opened the door into the little room where Briar-Rose was sleeping with the twelve wise women kneeling beside her bed and weeping on behalf of the princess.

"Blossom…my beloved" Blade exclaimed as he approached her bedside.

"Pray tell, who are you and how did you get in?" asked the eldest of the twelve.

"I am Blade, and I came in through the front gate; though I hope no one will be too sore that I slayed that black winged-dragon which then became a witch" the prince replied as he sat down upon the princess's bedside.

"A black winged-dragon that became a witch; it must have been Maleficent in the form of a dragon but when you slayed the dragon she returned to her human form" noted the second.

"Only with the kiss of the princess's true love will the spell be broken and all shall awaken" noted the twelfth to Blade and he turned to look down into Blossom's lovely face.

There she lay, so beautiful that he could not turn his eyes away, and he stooped down and gave her a kiss. But as soon as he kissed her, Blossom opened her eyes and awoke, and looked at him quite sweetly.

"Hmm, perhaps you should give me another one as I don't think I'm quite awake yet" she said to the prince.

"Then let's take this into another room and away from prying eyes" the prince replied and she readily agreed.

Then they went down together, and the king, the queen and the whole court awoke, and looked at each other in great astonishment. And the horses in the courtyard stood up and shook themselves, the hounds jumped up and wagged their tails, the pigeons upon the roof pulled out their heads from under their wings, looked round, and flew into the open country, the flies on the wall crept again, the fire in the kitchen burned up and flickered and cooked the meat, the joint began to turn and sizzle again, and the cook gave the boy such a box on the ear that he screamed, and the maid finished plucking the fowl.

The next day and the marriage of Blade with Blossom was celebrated with all splendors. As they prepared to share yet another passionate kiss, two black tentacles rose up from the ground and grabbed a hold of each of them as an ominous cackle rang through the castle as all else became still.

"WHAT; NO…BLOSSOM!" Blade yelled as he reached out towards Blossom's outstretched hand.

"LUKE; HELP ME!" Blossom pleaded in return but both were soon consumed by the darkness.

"That's not the way the story is supposed to end in my version! But since you've overwritten it, we shall just have to wait to see if I can be successful at destroying you in round two! But for now, let's check up on your other friends, shall we?" Kare said in annoyance before leaving for the next story.

* * *

**Carly: Man, I hope they can get out of this eventually or they may be destined to repeat this process over and over again.**

**TCW: Only one way to find out and that's for our readers and friends to review and favorite.**

**Carly: Right! So which story is next?**

**Miyako: You get to join me and Takaaki!**

**Takaaki: This is NOT the version that I'm used to.**

**TCW: Get ready to join us in a completely different storytelling of the tale: Cinderella.**

**Momoko and Carly: But only if you leave us some nice reviews!**

* * *

**Author's note: Many of the tales that you are about to read are taken from the Grimm Brothers' Book of Fairy Tales. But you can also expect to see one or two of Hans Christian Anderson's stories plus one extra whose origins are rather unknown.**

**Co-Author's (Carly) note: The following citation comes from Wikipedia - "The modern era includes the early period, sometimes called the early modern period, which lasted from c. 1500 to around c. 1800." The Late Middle Ages is when the Renaissance began and went into the Early Modern Period, but it was late into the Early Modern Period where the Brothers Grimm stories were collected. As such, the best way to refer to the time frame in which the stories were gathered can best be referred to as somewhere between the late 16th to early 18th centuries. Now, during this time, it should be noted that due to disease, pestilence, and plague issues of the Middle Ages, teenage marriages were actually quite common as age longevity wasn't that long. **

**Why is this important?**

**TCW: I'll field that question, Carly-chan. As this story is based with the Powerpuffs Z as teenagers, it has been brought to my attention that we would be dealing with teen marriages. This is not to say that either of us support such acts in today's society, though 16 is considered the youngest age to marry, so PLEASE, refrain from complaining or making accusations about said issue.**


	2. Cinderella

**Thank you for the reviews, friends, as I wasn't sure how this story was going to go over when I first started out. But now that I have some encouragement, let me continue with another version of a ***_**classic**_** story written by the Brothers Grimm…**

**Cinderella**

Baron stepped into the hut designated for him and soon fell into a dark portal wherein he fell asleep to listen as the beginning of the following story unfolded before him…

The wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, "Bubbles, dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you." Thereupon she closed her eyes and departed.

"I will, mama…mama? Mama! Don't leave me now, mama!" Bubbles called out to her mother, but her mother was gone.

"Come now, Bubbles; there's nothing more we can do for her" her father told her gently as he pulled her off of her deceased mother's body and they went to dig a grave for her together.

Every day Bubbles went out to her mother's grave, and wept, but as her mother requested, she remained pious and good. When winter came, the snow spread a white sheet over the grave, and by the time the spring sun had drawn it off again, her father had taken another wife.

"Bubbles, I have both good news and bad news to share with you" her father said as he entered their home while she was sweeping the floor.

"What is it, father; you're not dying too, are you?!" Bubbles asked in great concern.

"Hmm, no, of course not; I'm as fit as a fiddle. No, what I meant by bad news is that you may have to start sharing your room with two other nice young ladies" her father explained to her as he sat down.

"Oh, are we to become landlords or something?" Bubbles inquired.

"No, I met this really nice lady over the winter and we've decided to become husband and wife; you're going to have a step-mother and two step-sisters" her father told her with a smile.

Bubbles just stared at him in shock before dropping the broom from her hands and said, "Mama's just five months in her grave and you're getting married already?"

"Look, I know it's a bit sudden, but she's a recent widow, too. So we decided what better than to join our two families" her father explained.

"Very well, I'll be accepting of them" Bubbles agreed in defeat. "Who knows, maybe I'll really like them and they will really like me."

The woman had brought with her into the house two daughters, who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart. Now began a bad time for the poor step-child, Bubbles.

"Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us?" they said. "He who wants to eat bread must earn it; out with the kitchen-wench!"

They took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old grey bed-gown on her, and gave her wooden shoes.

"No, not my lovely shoes and dresses!" pleaded Bubbles but was pushed to the floor.

"Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is," they cried, and laughed, and led her into the kitchen.

"This shall be where you will sleep and do most of your servant's work" the two girls said as they pushed her down into the soot and ashes.

There she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before daybreak, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. Besides this, the sisters did her every imaginable injury; they mocked her and emptied her peas and lentils into the ashes, so that she was forced to sit and pick them out again.

In the evening when she had worked till she was weary she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. And as on that account she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her 'Cinderella' and thus her true name was forgotten by all save for Bubbles herself.

It happened that the father was once going to the fair, and he asked his two step-daughters, "What would you girls like for me to bring you when I return from the fair?"

"Beautiful dresses," said one, "Pearls and jewels," said the second.

"And you, Cinderella," said he, "what will you have?"

"Father, break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on your way home" Bubbles requested only to receive disgusted, questioning looks for her step-sisters.

"A rather unusual request, but I'll see what I can do" her father said before leaving out the door.

Slapping Bubbles across the back of her head, her step-mother shouted, "Go scrub the floors, wash the dishes, and then change the linens of the beds before I take the switch to you!"

Rubbing the back of her head, Bubbles silently nodded before turning and getting to work on her chores.

Meanwhile, at the fair, their father bought beautiful dresses, pearls, and jewels for his two step-daughters, and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against him and knocked off his hat.

"Interesting; it's as though Cinderella knew this event were going to take place before it had even happened. Though I wonder why she would want such a trivial thing" pondered the father aloud.

Then he broke off the branch and took it with him. When he reached home he gave his step-daughters the things which they had wished for, and to Bubbles he gave the branch from the hazel-bush.

"Thank you, father," Bubbles said appreciatively and went to her mother's grave and planted the branch on it, and wept so much that her tears fell down on it and watered it. And it grew and became a handsome tree. Thrice a day Bubbles went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and a little white bird always came to land on the tree near her, and if Bubbles expressed a wish, the bird threw down to her whatever she had wished for.

It happened, however, that the king gave orders for a festival which was to last three days, and to which all the beautiful young girls in the country were invited, in order that his son might choose himself a bride.

"Father, not that I'm complaining, but do you really think having a three-day festival with all of the girls in the kingdom invited is really going to help me to find a bride?" asked the prince.

"Well, it was either this or agree to an arranged marriage and I already promised your mother I wouldn't stoop to such a level" the king replied.

"And for that I thank you" Prince Baron said with a sigh. 'Though I do believe I'd be much happier with my Bubbles at my side' he thought to himself.

"Fret not, my prince, for with as many girls there are within the kingdom, and your rugged handsome features, you're bound to find a girl to fall in love with" offered the king's head knight.

The last of the invitations had been written and the royal messenger was summoned to receive and deliver them with haste.

While cleaning out the fireplace and setting fresh logs within, there was a knock on the door, "Cinderella, go see who it is" commanded her step-mother while reading a book.

Answering the door, Bubbles was handed an invitation and told, "Invitation from the King."

Bowing her head in acceptance, Bubbles returned inside where she was slapped atop the head as her step-mother snatched the invitation out of her hands and firmly told, "Now finish with the fireplace and then get back into the kitchen."

"Ooh, my darlings, come listen to this!" their mother called and the two girls came running. "You are cordially invited to a three-day festival being hosted by the king on behalf of the prince, Baron, in an effort to find him a beautiful wife."

"Oh, can you just imagine; one of us married to the prince!" swooned one of the two girls.

"May we use Cinderella to help us prepare for the festival, mother?" asked the second.

"Of course, I shall reprieve her of some of her duties to assist you" their mother replied with a smile before heading for the kitchen.

"Cinderella, you are to go upstairs and help your sisters in getting ready for the ball, but as soon as you are finished doing whatever they demand of you, you are to return here to get back to your chores. Now go" her step-mother commanded and Bubbles dashed up the stairs to be at her step-sisters' beck and call.

When the two step-sisters heard that they too were to appear among the number, they were delighted, called Cinderella and said, "Comb our hair for us, brush our shoes and fasten our buckles, for _we_ are going to the wedding at the king's palace."

Bubbles obeyed, but wept, because she too would have liked to go with them to the dance, and begged her step-mother to allow her to do so.

"Please, step-mother, may I go with you to the festival and wedding?" Bubbles asked while down on her knees and her hands clenched together and held up in a pleading manner.

"You would go, Cinderella," said she, "covered in dust and dirt as you are, and would go to the festival? You have no clothes and shoes, and yet would dance?"

Bubbles, however, went on asking, "Please grant me permission to come to the festival and wedding with you?"

Her step-mother said at last, "I have emptied a dish of lentils into the ashes for you, if you have picked them out again in two hours, you shall go with us."

Feeling as though she would have no hope, Bubbles went through the back-door into the garden, and called, "You tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop."

Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at last all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the pigeons nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good grains into the dish. Hardly had one hour passed before they had finished, and all flew out again.

"Thank you, my good friends" Bubbles expressed to the birds as they flew back out into the garden.

Then Bubbles took the dish to her step-mother, and was glad, "Step-mother will have to let me go with them to the festival now."

But the step-mother said as she took the dish from Bubbles' hands, "No, Cinderella, you have no clothes and you cannot dance. You would only be laughed at."

And as Bubbles wept at this, the step-mother said, "If you can pick _two_ dishes of lentils out of the ashes for me in one hour, you shall go with us." And she thought to herself, 'She most certainly cannot do it again.'

When her step-mother had emptied the two dishes of lentils amongst the ashes, Bubbles went through the back-door into the garden and cried, "You tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop."

Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen-window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at length all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the doves nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the others began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good seeds into the dishes, and before half an hour was over they had already finished, and all flew out again. Then the maiden was delighted, and believed that she might now go with them to the wedding.

"Thank you, my good friends, perhaps now I may be able to attend the wedding" Bubbles expressed in appreciation.

But the step-mother said as she and her daughters were preparing to leave, "All this will not help. You cannot go with us, for you have no clothes and cannot dance. We should be ashamed of you." On this she turned her back on Bubbles, and hurried away with her two proud daughters.

As no one was now at home, Cinderella went to her mother's grave beneath the hazel-tree, and cried, "Shiver and quiver, little tree, silver and sapphire throw down over me."

Then the bird threw a sapphire and silver dress down to her, and slippers embroidered with silk and silver. Bubbles put on the dress with all speed, and went to the wedding.

It was a gala event, with the king and prince gazing out over the sea of young available young ladies and gradually picking out the ones who had potential when a strange girl wearing a sapphire blue dress with silver lace on the sleeves and train of the dress. Her shoes were two, lovely slippers that had fancy silk embroidery and silver laces. And she wore her hair in two, long, curly pigtails that were tied up with two, golden ribbons that only paled against her blond hair. All turned to look at her and even Prince Baron stared at her in awe.

Her own step-sisters and step-mother, however, did not know her, and thought she must be a foreign princess, for she looked so beautiful in the sapphire and silver dress. They never once thought of 'Cinderella', and believed that she was sitting at home in the dirt, picking lentils out of the ashes while crying her eyes out.

The prince approached her, took her by the hand and danced with her. He would dance with no other maiden, and never let loose of her hand, and if anyone else came to invite her, he said, "No, she's my partner."

She danced till it was evening, and then she wanted to go home, "It is late and I must return home, my good prince."

But Prince Baron said, "I will go with you and bear you company," for he wished to see to whom the beautiful maiden belonged.

"Is that a shooting star?" Bubbles then asked.

"Where?" the prince inquired as he turned to look away and Bubbles used this as her opportunity.

She escaped from him, however, and sprang into the pigeon-house.

"As much as I like him, I can't have step-mother finding out who I really am or it's going to be a whipping, switching, caning, and flogging when she gets me home, so I'd best use this opportunity to get back before the rest of my family does" Bubbles noted to herself in concern as she slipped out the back of the pigeon-house.

The king's son waited until her father came, and then he told him that the unknown maiden had leapt into the pigeon-house.

The old man thought, "The girl would have had to be awful petit to slip into there. I wonder; can it be Cinderella?"

And they had to bring him an axe and a pickaxe that he might hew the pigeon-house to pieces, but no one was inside it.

"No one's here, my prince" noted the father as he stepped aside to allow him entrance. The prince looked around and heaved a heavy sigh as he then left.

Meanwhile, Bubbles had made it back home and stopped off at the hazel-tree where she changed out of her lovely gown and slippers and slipped into her grungy clothes one more while calling out, "Thank you for letting me borrow these lovely clothes; I now return them to you" and she went into her home and went to bed in the ashes.

And when her family finally returned home, they found Bubbles lying in her dirty clothes among the ashes, and a dim little oil-lamp was burning on the mantle-piece, for Bubbles had jumped quickly down from the back of the pigeon-house and had run to the little hazel-tree, and there she had taken off her beautiful clothes and laid them on the grave, and the bird had taken them away again, and then she had seated herself in the kitchen amongst the ashes in her grey gown.

Next day when the festival began afresh, and her parents and the step-sisters had gone once more after denying her permission to accompany them, Bubbles went to the hazel-tree and said, "Shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and sapphire throw down over me."

Then the bird threw down a much more beautiful dress than on the preceding day. And when Bubbles appeared at the wedding in this dress, everyone was astonished at her beauty. The dress she was wearing was made of a silver fabric and with felt embroidery was the purest shade of blue ever seen. The sleeves hugged her arms all the way up to her wrists, and had white frills on the ends that had sapphire sewn in. Her shoes, this time, were silk with a sapphire on each toe and this time, her hair was done up in a long ponytail, with a blue ribbon that was also adorned with sapphires.

Prince Baron had waited until she came, and instantly took her by the hand and danced with no one but her. When others came and invited her, he said, "No, this is my partner."

When evening came she wished to leave, "Forgive me, my prince, but it's time for me to return home."

Prince Baron followed her and wanted to see into which house she went. But she sprang away from him, and into the garden behind the house of a stranger. Therein stood a beautiful tall tree on which hung the most magnificent pears. She clambered so nimbly between the branches like a squirrel that the king's son did not know where she had gone.

He waited until her father came, and said to him, "The unknown maiden has escaped from me, and I believe she has climbed up the pear-tree."

The father thought, "The girl must be an experienced tree-climber to go up there. I wonder; can it be Cinderella?"

He then had an axe brought and cut the tree down, but no one was on it.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but there is no one here" the father said as they searched the length of the tree. The prince heaved another heavy sigh and left but not without paying the family of the house for the loss of their tree and purchasing all of the delicious pears that had been growing on it.

Sitting beside his father's throne, the prince was deep in thought when an idea came to mind and called for one of the servants whom he commanded, "Tomorrow night, is to be the final night of the festival and so far twice now, my princess has escaped from me. So here is what I want you to do…"

And when her family got into the kitchen, Bubbles lay there among the ashes, as usual, for she had jumped down on the other side of the tree, had taken the beautiful dress to the bird on the little hazel-tree, and put on her grey gown.

On the third day, when the parents and sisters had gone away, Cinderella went once more to her mother's grave and said to the little tree, "Shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and sapphire throw down over me."

And now the bird threw down to her a dress which was more splendid and magnificent than any she had yet had, and the slippers were of solid sapphire. And when she went to the festival in the dress, no one knew how to speak for astonishment. The dress she now wore was made of gold fabric with silver embroidery on the ends, and this time, there were no sleeves. Her hair was the same as the first time, but with blue ribbons adorned with silver embroidery. The shoes were solid sapphires and there was a silver and diamond necklace with a large sapphire and silver pendant hanging from it that she was wearing.

The king's son danced with her only, and if any one invited her to dance, he said, "Go away; she's my partner."

When evening came, Bubbles wished to leave as she released his hands and said, "Excuse me, my prince, but I must leave for home, lest the doors be shut to me."

Prince Baron was anxious to go with her, "No wait, please let me come with you!" But she escaped from him so quickly that he could not follow her.

Prince Baron, however, had employed a ruse, and had ordered the whole staircase to be smeared with pitch, and there, when she ran down, had the maiden's left slipper remained stuck.

"Hey, my slipper came off!" Bubbles exclaimed but as she began to turn, she noticed the prince coming and so left it as she continued running

Prince Baron found his plan had worked as he noticed the slipper and picked it up to notice it was small and dainty, and seemed to have been well-carved from a single sapphire.

Next morning, after an exhaustive search, Prince Baron went with the slipper to the father, and said to him, "No one shall be my wife but she whose foot this sapphire slipper fits."

Then were the two sisters glad, for they had pretty feet. The eldest went with the shoe into her room and wanted to try it on, and her mother stood by. But she could not get her big toe into it as the shoe was too small for her.

Then her mother gave her a knife and said, "Here, cut the toe off, for when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot."

The maiden cut the toe off, forced the foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to Prince Baron. Then he took her on his horse as his bride and rode away with her.

They were obliged, however, to pass the grave, and there, on the hazel-tree, sat the two pigeons who cried, "Turn and peep, turn and peep! There's blood within the shoe! The shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you."

Then he looked at her foot and saw how the blood was trickling from it. He turned his horse round and took the false bride home again, and said, "She is not the true wearer of this shoe! Now give it to your other daughter to try it on."

Then this one went into her chamber and got her toes safely into the shoe, but her heel was too large. So her mother gave her a knife and said, "Here, cut a bit off your heel, for when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot."

The maiden cut a bit off her heel, forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to Prince Baron. He took her on his horse as his bride, and rode away with her, but when they passed by the hazel-tree, the two pigeons sat on it and cried, "Turn and peep, turn and peep! There's blood within the shoe! The shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you."

He looked down at her foot and saw how the blood was running out of her shoe, and how it had stained her white stocking quite red. Then he turned his horse and took the false bride home again.

"This also is not the right one," said he, "have you no other daughter? "

"No," said the man, "wait, there is still a little stunted kitchen-wench which my late wife left behind her, but she cannot possibly be your bride."

Prince Baron said, "Send her to me anyways."

But the mother answered, "Oh no, she is much too dirty, she cannot show herself."

"I absolutely insist on it!" the prince said heatedly, and 'Cinderella' had to be called.

"Cinderella, wash your hands and face; the prince wishes to see you" her father instructed her.

She first washed her hands and face clean, and then went and bowed down before the king's son, who gave her the sapphire shoe. Then she seated herself on a stool, drew her foot out of the heavy wooden shoe, and put it into the slipper, which fitted like a glove.

And when she rose up and Prince Baron looked at her face he recognized the beautiful maiden who had danced with him and his memory cleared as he recognized her for who she truly was as he cried, "Bubbles; she is my true bride!"

The step-mother and the two sisters were horrified and became pale with rage, the prince, however, took Bubbles on his horse and rode away with her.

As they passed by the hazel-tree, the two white doves cried, "Turn and peep, turn and peep! No blood is in the shoe! The shoe is not too small for her, the true bride rides with you!"

And when they had cried that, the two came flying down and placed themselves on Bubbles' shoulders, one on the right, the other on the left, and remained sitting there.

When the wedding between Prince Baron and Bubbles was to be celebrated, the two false sisters came and wanted to get into favor with Bubbles and share her good fortune. When the betrothed couple went to church, the elder was at the right side and the younger at the left, and the pigeons pecked out one eye from each of them.

Afterwards as they came back the elder was at the left, and the younger at the right, and then the pigeons pecked out the other eye from each. And thus, for their wickedness and falsehood, they were punished with blindness all their days.

"Oh Bubbles, my Bubbles, it's so good to hold you in my arms again" noted Baron as they danced together.

"I'm happy that you be back with you, as well" Bubbles said as she and Baron began to share a kiss when the people around them all vanished and up through the floor sprang forth two thick black vines, ensnared, and separated them from one another.

"Bubbles, give me your hand!" Baron shouted out as he and she tried to reach out to one another.

"Baron, help me!" cried Bubbles but they were pulled away from one another as Kare appeared before them

"What is with you people and screwing up the way my favorite stories end? Oh well, so your two up, but I'll bet your other friends can't ruin the endings of my remaining stories" Kare said as he had the vines take them down into the darkness where they were forced to sleep until their next story.

**Carly: You'd best get used to that, Kare; the Powerpuffs Z aren't the kind to go down easily.**

**TCW: No truer words have been spoken.**

**Carly: So who's up next?**

**Next time…**

**Kaoru: Remind me to disown you when this story is done, TCW.**

**Rikiya: Oh come on, you're going to have lots of fun in this one, Kaoru.**

**TCW: I'll make it up to you in a later story, alright? Meanwhile, get ready to enjoy Snow White as told by the Brothers Grimm.**

**Carly and Momoko: Just make sure to leave us some nice reviews while you wait!**

**(*) Author's Note: Once again, this version of Cinderella is as told by the Brothers Grimm with some of my own and my co-author's embellishments added in. While researching this wonderful story, I learned that, according to Wikipedia, this story's baseline concept is truly an old one and possibly predates Ancient Egypt! Needless to say, it's an oldie, but a goody.**


	3. Snow White

**Wow, I didn't expect so many reviews and such wonderful praises! I am truly flattered. But now, let's get ready to join Buttercup and Blast as they share the following tale with us…**

* * *

**Snow White**

Blast opened the door to the hut he was to enter and saw nothing but darkness within and so gave a mighty leap into it where he was soon free-falling until he fell asleep and dreamed the following…

Once upon a time in the middle of winter, when the flakes of snow were falling like feathers from the sky, a queen sat at a window sewing, and the frame of the window was made of black ebony. And whilst she was sewing and looking out of the window at the snow, she pricked her finger with the needle, and three drops of blood fell upon the snow. And the red looked pretty upon the white snow, and she thought to herself, "Would that I had a child whose skin was as white as snow, with lips and cheeks as red as blood, and hair as black as the wood of the window-frame."

Soon after that she had a little daughter, who was as white as snow, with lips and cheeks as red as blood, and her hair was as black as ebony, and she was therefore called little Snow-White. Sadly, however, when the child was born, the queen died.

"Here's your lovely little girl, sire" said the midwife as she presented the beautiful infant to her father.

"She's everything her mother had hoped for! We shall name her Snow-White. Pray tell, how is her mother doing?" asked the king.

"I'm sorry, sire, but she died in childbirth" the woman said in sadness.

"Come my little princess, we shall mourn your mother together but as you grow, you will honor your mother even in heaven with your radiant beauty and kindness of heart" the king spoke to his infant daughter as he turned and left.

After a year had passed the king took to himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but proud, haughty, and vain so that she could not bear that anyone else could surpass her in beauty. She had a wonderful, magic mirror, and when she stood in front of it and looked at herself in it, and said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all."

The mirror would then answered, "Thou, o queen, art the fairest of all."

Then she was satisfied, for she knew that the mirror spoke only the truth.

But Snow-White was growing up, and grew more and more beautiful, and when she was fourteen years old she was as beautiful as the day, and more beautiful than the queen herself.

One day the queen asked of her mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?" and it answered, "Thou art fairer than all who are here, lady queen. But more beautiful still is Snow-White, as I imagine."

Then the queen was shocked, and turned yellow and green with envy. From that hour, whenever she looked at Snow-White, her heart heaved in her breast for she hated the girl so much. And envy and pride grew higher and higher in her heart like a weed, so that she had no peace day or night.

She called a huntsman, and said, "Take the child, Snow-White, away into the forest. I will no longer have her in my sight. Kill her, and bring me back her lung and liver as a token."

"But your majesty, the princess…" he started to say in protest.

"Do it; for you know what the punishment for treason betrayal is" she said firmly and the huntsman bowed his head and agreed to kill Snow-White.

The huntsman obeyed, and took her away but when he had drawn his knife, and was about to pierce Snow-White's innocent heart, she began to weep, and said, "Ah dear huntsman, please leave me my life. I will run away into the wild forest, and never come home again."

And as she was so beautiful the huntsman had pity on her and said, "Run away, then, you poor child." 'The wild beasts will soon have devoured you anyways,' thought he, and yet it seemed as if a stone had been rolled from his heart since it was no longer needful for him to kill her. And as a young bear just then came running by he stabbed it, and cut out its lung and liver and took them to the queen as proof that the child was dead. The cook was made to salt them, and the wicked queen ate them, and thought she had eaten the lung and liver of Snow-White.

But now the poor child was all alone in the great forest, and so terrified that she looked at all the leaves on the trees which seemed to have eyes and some even reached out to her with their branches as though to have bony hands, and did not know what to do. Then she began to run, and ran over sharp stones and through thorns, and the wild beasts ran past her, but did her no harm.

She ran as long as her feet would go until it was almost evening, then she saw a little cottage and went into it to rest herself.

"Hello; is anyone home?" she asked and listened for an answer, "I guess no one's here."

Everything in the cottage was small, but neater and cleaner than can be told. There was a table on which was a white cover, and seven little plates, and on each plate a little spoon, moreover, there were seven little knives and forks, and seven little mugs. Against the wall stood seven little beds side by side, and covered with snow-white counterpanes.

Little Snow-White was so hungry and thirsty that she ate some vegetables and bread from each plate and drank a drop of wine out of each mug, for she did not wish to take all from one only. Then, as she was so tired, she laid herself down on one of the little beds, but none of them suited her, one was too long, another too short, but at last she found that the seventh one was right, and so she remained in it, said a prayer and went to sleep. When it was quite dark the owners of the cottage came back.

They were seven dwarfs who dug and delved in the mountains for ore. They lit their seven candles, and as it was now light within the cottage they saw that someone had been there, for everything was not in the same order in which they had left it.

The first said, "Who has been sitting on my chair?"

The second asked, "Who has been eating off my plate?"

The third questioned, "Who has been taking some of my bread?"

The fourth inquired, "Who has been eating my vegetables?"

The fifth queried, "Who has been using my fork?"

The sixth requested, "Who has been cutting with my knife?"

The seventh probed, "Who has been drinking out of my mug?"

Then the first looked round and saw that there was a little hollow on his bed, and he said, "Who has been getting into my bed?"

The others came up and each called out, "Somebody has been lying in my bed too."

But the seventh when he looked at his bed saw little Snow-White, who was lying asleep therein. And he called the others, who came running up, and they cried out with astonishment, and brought their seven little candles and let the light fall on little Snow-White.

"Oh, heavens, oh, heavens," cried they, "what a lovely child."

And they were so glad that they did not wake her up, but let her sleep on in the bed. And the seventh dwarf slept with his companions, one hour with each, and so passed the night.

When it was morning little Snow-White awoke, and was frightened when she saw the seven dwarfs.

"Take it easy, young one; we mean you no harm" offered the first in a comforting manner.

"Who are you?" Snow-White asked.

"I am Ken, and these are my brothers, Ben, Den, Fen, Gen, Jen, and Len" the first introduced himself and his brethren in a friendly manner.

Taking a closer look at Den, she quietly said to Ken, "Let me guess, Den is short for Dennis and he's a trouble-maker."

"Oh yes, he can be quite the menace outside of the caves in which we work, but how did you know?" inquired Ken curiously.

"He looks like someone I know named Sakamoto; he's a pain too" Snow-White replied with a sigh.

"By the way, might we know your name, young one?" asked Len who seemed to be the eldest.

"My name is Snow-White," she answered aloud but thought to herself, 'and yet for some reason, I don't believe that to be my real name.'

"How have you come to our house?" asked Ben, the only one to wear glasses.

Then she told them that her step-mother had wished to have her killed, but that the huntsman had spared her life, and that she had run for the whole day, until at last, she had found their dwelling.

Ken then offered on behalf of himself and his brothers, "If you will take care of our house, cook, make the beds, wash, sew and knit, and if you will keep everything neat and clean you can stay with us and you shall want for nothing."

"Oh yes," said Snow-White, "with all my heart."

And she stayed with them. She kept the house in order for them. In the mornings they went to the mountains and looked for copper, silver, gold, diamonds, rubies, and emeralds, in the evenings they came back, and then their supper had to be ready.

The girl was alone the whole day, so the gruff Fen warned her and said, "Beware of your step-mother, she will soon know that you are here, so be sure to let no one come in."

But the queen, believing that she had eaten Snow-White's lung and liver, could not but think that she was again the first and most beautiful of all, and she went to her mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?"

And the glass answered, "Oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see, but over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell, Snow-White is still alive and well."

Then she was astounded, for she knew that the mirror never spoke falsely, and she knew that the huntsman had betrayed her, and that little Snow-White was still alive.

And so she thought and thought again how she might kill her, for so long as she was not the fairest in the whole land, envy let her have no rest. And when she had at last thought of something to do, she painted her face, and dressed herself like an old peddler-woman, and no one could have known her.

In this disguise she went over the seven mountains to the house of the seven dwarfs, and knocked at the door and cried, "Pretty things to sell, very cheap, very cheap."

Little Snow-White looked out of the window and called out, "Good-day my good woman, what have you to sell?"

"Good things, pretty things," she answered, "stay-laces of all colors," and she pulled out one which was woven of bright-colored green silk.

'I may let the worthy old woman in,' thought Snow-White, and she unbolted the door and bought the pretty laces.

"Child," said the old woman, "what a fright you look, come, I will lace you properly for once."

Snow-White had no suspicion, but stood before her, and let herself be laced with the new laces. But the old woman laced so quickly and so tightly that Snow-White lost her breath and fell down as if dead.

'Now I am the most beautiful,' said the queen to herself and ran away.

Not long afterwards, in the evening, the seven dwarfs came home, but how shocked they were when they saw their dear little Snow-White lying on the ground, and that she neither stirred nor moved, and seemed to be dead.

"She isn't breathing!" Jen shouted to the others.

"It's her stay-laces; they're suffocating her" Fen said as he took out a pair of scissors and cut through the laces.

Snow-White then began to breathe a little and after a while came to life again.

"What happened that your stay-laces got so tight?" asked Ben and she related to them what had occurred.

When the dwarfs heard what had happened Ken said, "No doubt that the old peddler-woman was none other than the wicked queen. You take care and let no one come in when we are not with you."

"And if you don't, I'll put you over my knee and give you what for" noted Fen gruffly.

Snow-White nodded her head in acceptance before getting dinner ready.

Standing by the fire and preparing fresh soup and bread, Snow-White thought to herself, 'Strange that I don't remember ever cooking before, but here I am showing myself to be a decent cook. I wish I could remember more, but my memory is so fuzzy of all but this existence.'

But the wicked woman when she had reached home went in front of the glass and asked, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?"

And it answered as before, "Oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see, but over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell, Snow-White is still alive and well."

When she heard that, all her blood rushed to her heart with fear, for she saw plainly that little Snow-White was again alive.

But now, she said, "I will think of something that shall really put an end to you, Snow-White."

And by the help of witchcraft, which she understood, she made a poisonous comb. Then she disguised herself and took the shape of another old woman.

So she went over the seven mountains to the house of the seven dwarfs, knocked at the door, and cried, "Good things to sell, cheap, cheap."

Snow-White looked out and said, "Kindly go away; I cannot let anyone come in."

"I suppose you can look," said the old woman, and pulled the poisonous comb out and held it up.

It pleased the girl so well that she let herself be beguiled, and opened the door.

When they had made a bargain the old woman said, "Now I will comb you properly for once."

Poor little Snow-White had no suspicion, and let the old woman do as she pleased, but hardly had she put the comb in her hair than the poison in it took effect, and the girl fell down senseless.

"You paragon of beauty," said the wicked woman, "you are done for now," and she went away.

But fortunately it was almost evening, when the seven dwarfs came home. When they saw Snow-White lying as if dead upon the ground they at once suspected the step-mother, and they looked and found the poisoned comb. Scarcely had they taken it out when Snow-White came to herself, and told them what had happened.

Then they warned her once more while Fen delivered the promised disciplinary action, "Now you be on your guard and answer the door to no one or one of these days, the wicked queen will succeed in killing you."

Snow-White was then released to get started on cooking dinner while occasionally rubbing her backside.

The queen, at home, went in front of the glass and said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?"

And the glass answered, "Oh, queen, thou art fairest of all I see, but over the hills, where the seven dwarfs dwell, Snow-White is still alive and well."

When she heard the mirror speak thus she trembled and shook with rage. "Snow-White shall die," she cried, "even if it costs me my life!"

Thereupon she went into a quite secret, lonely room, where no one ever came, and there she made a very poisonous apple. Outside it looked pretty, white with a red cheek, so that everyone who saw it longed for it, but whoever ate a piece of it must surely die.

When the apple was ready she painted her face, and dressed herself up as a farmer's wife, and so she went over the seven mountains to the house of the seven dwarfs. She knocked at the door.

Snow-White put her head out of the window and said, "I cannot let anyone in; the seven dwarfs have forbidden me."

"It is all the same to me," answered the woman, "I shall soon get rid of my apples. There, I will give you one."

"No," said Snow-White, "I dare not take anything."

"Are you afraid that I'm trying to poison you?" said the old woman. "Look, I will cut the apple in two pieces, you eat the red cheek, and I will eat the white." The apple was so cunningly made that only the red cheek was poisoned.

Snow-White longed for the fine apple, and when she saw that the woman ate part of it she could resist no longer, and stretched out her hand and took the poisonous half. But hardly had she a bit of it in her mouth than she fell down dead.

Then the queen looked at her with a dreadful look, and laughed aloud and said, "White as snow, red as blood, black as ebony-wood, this time the dwarfs cannot wake you up again."

Upon her return home, she went and asked of the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?"

And it answered at last, "Oh, queen, in this land thou art fairest of all."

Then her envious heart had rest, so far as an envious heart can have rest.

The dwarfs, when they came home in the evening, found Snow-White lying upon the ground; she breathed no longer and was dead.

"Untie her laces" shouted one, but when they were loosened, she did not draw breath.

"Comb her hair" shouted another, but there was nothing in her hair.

"Wash her with water and wine" suggested another, but all proved for naught as Snow-White was and remained dead.

They laid her upon a bier, and all seven of them sat round it and wept for her, and wept three days long.

"I warned her that this would happen" noted Fen, though not in so much of a gruff tone as a sad one as the tears fell.

Then they were going to bury her, but she still looked as if she were living, and still had her pretty red cheeks.

They said, "We cannot bury her in the dark ground."

"Let us build a transparent coffin of glass so that she can be seen from all sides" suggested Ben and they proceeded to build the glass coffin.

Once done, they laid her in it, and wrote her name upon it in golden letters, and that she was a king's daughter.

Then they put the coffin out upon the mountain where many beautiful flowers grew up around it, and one of them always stayed by the coffin and watched over it. And birds came too, and wept for Snow-White, first an owl, then a raven, and last a dove.

And now Snow-White lay a long, long time in the coffin, and she did not change, but looked as if she were asleep, for she was as white as snow, with lips and cheeks as red as blood, and her hair was as black as ebony.

It happened, however, that a king's son, Prince Blast, came into the forest, and went to the dwarfs' house to spend the night, "Strange, I just woke up and I feel as though I've been traveling all day long."

"Relax, my prince, there's a small cabin belonging to the mountain dwarfs not too far from here. I'm sure they'd be willing to put you up for the night" said one of his servants.

"Wait, what's that over there?" the prince asked as he and his servants came to a stop in front of the cabin. "You make the arrangements while I go take a look."

He saw the coffin on the mountain, and the beautiful Snow-White within it, and read what was written upon it in golden letters.

"Tell me what you can of the maiden in the glass coffin" requested Prince Blast out of curiosity.

Looking to one another, they shared with him what information they could with him.

Then he said to the dwarfs, "Let me have the coffin, I will give you whatever you want for it."

But the dwarfs answered, "We will not part with it for all the gold in the world."

Then he said, "Then please, let me have it as a gift, for I cannot live without seeing Snow-White. I will honor and prize her as my dearest possession."

As he spoke in this way and they saw the true love in his eyes, the good dwarfs took pity upon him, and gave Prince Blast the coffin.

And now Prince Blast had it carried away by his servants on their shoulders. And it happened that they stumbled over a tree-stump, and with the shock the poisonous piece of apple which Snow-White had bitten off came out of her throat. And before long she opened her eyes, lifted up the lid of the coffin, sat up, and was once more alive.

"Oh, heavens, where am I?" she cried.

Prince Blast, full of joy, said, "You are with me." And told her what had happened, and said, "I love you more than everything in the world, come with me to my father's palace, you shall be my wife."

And Snow-White was willing, and went with him, and their wedding was held with great show and splendor. But Snow-White's wicked step-mother was also bidden to the feast.

When she had arrayed herself in beautiful clothes for the occasion, she went before the mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?"

The glass answered, "Oh, queen, of all here the fairest art thou, but the young queen is fairer by far as I believe."

Then the wicked woman uttered a curse, and was so wretched, so utterly wretched that she knew not what to do. At first she would not go to the wedding at all, but she had no peace, and had to go to see the young queen. And when she went in she recognized Snow-White, and she stood still with rage and fear, and could not stir.

But iron slippers had already been put upon the fire, and they were brought in with tongs, and set before her as Prince Blast said, "Put them on and dance or be slowly tortured to death."

Then she was forced to put on the red-hot shoes and then danced until she dropped down dead.

Returning to her father's castle, Snow-White approached the mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who has the biggest mouth of them all?"

"Oh princess, none other than I have the biggest mouth…what are you doing with that hammer?" asked the mirror.

"What do you think I'm going to do with it?" Snow-White asked.

"I don't suppose begging for mercy would help" noted the mirror.

"Nope" Snow-White replied and swung her mighty hammer so that the mirror was shattered to a million pieces.

"Princess, we heard something smash; are you unharmed?" asked a few servants as they came running up.

"I'm fine, but for now, get a broom and sweep the pieces of this mirror up and then bury it fifty feet down in the middle of some field. Just be careful not to cut yourselves" Buttercup instructed them.

"Far be it for me to say, but don't you think we could have asked it how to get out of here, Buttercup?" Blast asked as he joined her.

"It wouldn't have given us an answer that we don't already know" Buttercup replied as she turned to look up into Blast's eyes.

Kare jumped up out of the mirror and took the two of them up in his claws as he angrily told them, "You Powerpuffs are really getting on my nerves!"

He then turned to a portal and flung the two of them into it where they were swallowed up by darkness and made to fall asleep.

"You three for three, but you have two more friends who must endure and survive their stories before I get my second chance at destroying you and forcing you to endure this as an eternal torment for your intrusions upon my plans of conquering the world" Kare then said as he then jumped through another portal and into the next story.

"Chico...Chico..." muttered a voice in the dark and Kare turned to stare down at Bridgette as she slept.

"Who is this Chico you keep muttering about; it's driving me nuts" Kare said as he looked into and read Bridgette's mind. "A little brother, eh? I think I know just the devious story to cast you into along with this Chico..." he then commented as he began to chuckle evilly.

* * *

**Carly: You need a new hobby, Kare.**

**TCW: Yes, but then we wouldn't have a story to share with our friends.**

**Carly: Good point; so who's next in what story?**

**Next time…**

**Bridgette: Chico…what the coconut milk are you doing in this story?!**

**Chico: I was hoping you could tell me that.**

**Bash: Great to see you again, Chico.**

**Carly: Excuse me, but the people are waiting for the introduction to the next story.**

**TCW: Let me handle that one, Carly-chan. The next story is one that many of you have probably never seen or heard of, but also comes from the talents of the Brothers Grimm, 'Brother and Sister.'**

**Carly and Momoko: Just be sure to leave TCW some nice reviews while you wait!**


	4. Brother and Sister

**Thanks again, everyone, for the great reviews. And now here's a story some may know, while still others may not and features the three O.C.'s of a couple of friends. So sit back and enjoy a tale about…**

* * *

**Brother and Sister**

When Bash approached the hut designated for him, he gave pause to notice a note above the doorway which read, "_If you succeed in this venture, you will win the freedom of your girlfriend's little brother before being sent on to you second chance. But if you should fail, he will also belong to me for the rest of eternity. ~Kare_"

"All the more reason to win this one, Kare; I won't let my Bridgette down" Bash said aloud before jumping into the hut and falling through the dark abyss until he fell asleep while the story began to unfold around him…

Two children, one a young girl with long brunette hair and pink eyes with the other a small boy with short brunette hair and slightly darker eyes, knelt by their mother's grave quietly mourning her when their father soon approached and gathered them into their home.

"Bridgette, Chico, it has been many months since your mother's passing and I have recently been seeing another woman; she has one daughter a year older than you, Bridgette, and a small dog. Over the past few months we have decided that we love one another so much that it is time for us to join our families, together and become as one" their father informed them.

Looking from his father to his elder sister, Chico spoke not a word on the matter while Bridgette answered for both of them saying, "We shall endeavor to get along well with our new step-mother and step-sister."

The following weekend, the woman and her daughter moved into her husband's home, but looked on at his two children scornfully. The first thing the two siblings noticed about their new stepsister was the fact that she had only one eye while the other remained closed. While curious about this, they also remembered their manners and decided to ignore it and behave hospitably towards her.

"My, what a lovely little dog you have mother" Bridgette said with a smile only to be scowled at.

The small dog turned and growled menacingly at both Bridgette and Chico who withdrew to stand behind their father.

"Alright now, you two; why don't you show your step-sister up to your room since you will be sharing with her" offered their father and Bridgette and Chico looked up at him as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"This way, dear sister" beckoned Bridgette as she led the way up the stairs to hers and Chico's bedroom.

With the scowls and glares from their stepmother and stepsister and the threatening barks and growls from the dog, both Bridgette and Chico began to feel uneasy in their own home. To make matters worse, a few days later their father fell gravely ill and soon passed away. However, the two children would have little time to mourn the loss of their parents as their stepmother refused to allow it.

"Well, now that your father's gone, I'm in charge around here. And the first order of business is for the two of you to move out of your bedroom and into the hayloft of the barn" their stepmother told them firmly.

"But why, stepmother?" asked Chico only to be slapped and knocked to the ground for it.

Bridgette dropped to her knees to check the extent of the damage done to her little brother's cheek just as the woman shouted, "Because I said so; now get to it or I'll take the switch to both of your backsides!"

Begrudgingly, Bridgette and Chico did as they were told, but when they went to retrieve their clothes, their stepmother took away their nice ones and left them with only their tattered and patchwork-repaired ones.

"Seriously?! Now we're stuck with all of the bad clothes; why is our stepmother doing this?!" Chico complained.

"She obviously prefers her real daughter over us, and is planning on showering her with love and affection while we're below the rank of the dog..." Bridgette said, as she put on a tattered dress and headband.

"Ah-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha; now with those two little rats out of here, I can have all of the good clothes and food I want!" the stepsister said, as she tried on all of Bridgette's dresses and the dog was sleeping on Chico's bed, happily.

The stepsister then uncaringly threw all of the dresses that she detested into the rubbish bin, and seeing this, Bridgette was crying, sadly.

Bridgette became the housekeeper and cook while Chico was left to do the majority of the manual labor, though Bridgette was expected to help him from time to time when her own chores were done.

"Well, Bridgette, if our stepsister would pitch in just for once, we wouldn't be so miserable." Chico said, as he started splitting the wood that his sister provided.

For their meals, they were given only the hard bread crusts while even the most-choice morsel was given to the dog.

"Sister, your cooking is beyond that of any grown woman's ability, and yet I can't savor it because our stepmother refuses to feed us!" Chico complained.

"I agree, but this is how life is, now." Bridgette said, as she refused to eat the crusts

When Bridgette and Chico approached their stepmother for anything, she would either slap or kick them away.

Chico once approached his stepmother to request that he go into town, but was told, "No! You have chores to do, now get back to work!", as she slapped him on the cheek and shoved him to the floor while walking away.

"Brother!" Bridgette said, as she tended to her brother.

"It's not fair..." Chico said, as he began crying.

"You're right, but we must endure, so be brave, Chico" Bridgette said comfortingly as she applied a cold, damp cloth to his cheek.

One day, while harvesting the apples from the two trees, the stepmother noticed Chico had gone missing and went in search of him.

"So, stealing an apple from one of my trees and food from mine and my daughter's stomachs; I'll teach you!" the woman shouted as she raised a whip and started to attack Chico with it.

Chico started screaming in a loud, high-pitched voice, and hearing this, Bridgette shouted, with tears in her eyes, "Chico!" Running over to them, she stayed the woman's hand as she pleaded, "Please, it's only one apple; there are almost a hundred more in the baskets."

"Foolish girl, even one apple is money in the pocket and food on the table" their stepmother said as she pushed Bridgette to the ground so as to resume whipping Chico.

"Please, no; whip me instead!" Bridgette pleaded of her stepmother who turned and smiled evilly down at her.

"Very well, then. Chico, take your sister and tie her to the fence post and strip her bare from the waist up" the woman demanded of him.

Chico opened his mouth to argue against it when Bridgette said, "It's alright, Chico."

Tied to the post of the fence, Bridgette endured twenty strikes across her bared back but refused to satisfy her stepmother by screaming out or crying from the pain.

A little while later, with Bridgette sitting on the floor of the barn in front of him, Chico slowly squeezed cold water over his sister's wounds as he apologized, "I'm sorry for eating that one apple, Bridgette, but I was really, really hungry."

"It's alright; I can endure anything as long as I know you're alright. But if you'd be so kind as to pass me a towel so I can dry off, we can then snuggle up in the hay" Bridgette replied and Chico helped her to dry off before they turned in for the night, snuggling up together in the hay to keep warm.

Sitting together, early the next morning, the two of them remained quiet when Bridgette took Chico by the hand and said, "Since our mother died we have had no happiness and now with father being gone, we are made to endure even more misery. Our step-mother beats us every day, and if we come near her she kicks us away with her foot. Our meals are the hard crusts of bread that are left over. And the little dog under the table is better off, for she often throws it a choice morsel. God pity us, if our mother only knew. Come, we will go forth together into the wide world."

Escaping out in the early morning air and well before their stepmother and stepsister would even awaken, the two siblings left their miserable home. They walked the whole day over meadows, fields, and stony places. And when it rained Bridgette said, "Heaven, our parents, and our hearts are weeping together."

"Better being out here in the rain than back at our former home with whip marks all over us," Chico said.

"Good point." Bridgette said, as she and her brother kept going.

The farther they went, the harsher the conditions became, but the two pushed on as if their lives depended on it, and they literally needed to do so.

"Sister, I'm tired out," Chico said, as he fell on his knees on the ground. "Can we rest?"

"No! Do you want that witch of a stepmother to find us?" Bridgette asked, in desperation.

"But I'm tired out and starved," Chico complained.

Bridgette soon saw some apples in an orchard that did not belong to their stepmother. In fact, as far as the two siblings knew, no one owned it. So, Bridgette secretly picked two of the apples, and then the siblings ate the fruit while finally getting something decent in their stomachs.

After they finished, Bridgette said, "Chico, let's keep going and find a good home."

In the evening they came to a large forest, and they were so weary with sorrow and hunger and the long walk, that they lay down in a hollow tree to get some sleep.

"This is so much better than with our stepmother. I'd rather be here." Chico said.

"As much as I want to agree with you, I feel as though we need to find decent shelter and a good food source. Tomorrow, we will keep finding resources for our necessities," Bridgette said, as she kissed her brother's forehead and then the two fell asleep.

The next day when they awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, and shone down hot into the tree. Then Chico said, "Bridgette, I am thirsty. If I knew of a little brook I would go and just take a drink. I think I hear one running."

Chico got up and took Bridgette by the hand, and they set off to find the brook. But the wicked step-mother was a witch, and had seen how the two children had gone away, and had crept after them secretly, as witches creep, and had bewitched all the brooks in the forest.

Now when they found a little brook leaping brightly over the stones, Chico was going to drink out of it, but Bridgette heard how it said as it ran, "Who drinks of me will be a tiger. Who drinks of me will be a tiger."

Then Bridgette cried, "Pray, dear brother, do not drink, or you will become a wild beast, and tear me to pieces!"

Chico did not drink, although he was so thirsty, but said, "I will wait for the next spring."

When they came to the next brook Bridgette heard this also say, "Who drinks of me will be a wolf. Who drinks of me will be a wolf."

Then Bridgette cried out, "Pray, dear brother, do not drink, or you will become a wolf, and devour me!"

Chico did not drink, and said, "I will wait until we come to the next spring, but then I must drink, say what you like. For my thirst is too great."

And when they came to the third brook Bridgette heard how it said as it ran, "Who drinks of me will be a roebuck. Who drinks of me will be a roebuck."

Bridgette said, "Oh, I pray you, dear brother, do not drink, or you will become a roebuck, and run away from me."

But Chico had knelt down at once by the brook, and had bent down and drunk some of the water, and as soon as the first drops touched his lips he lay there in the form of a young roebuck with a reddish body and gray face with short antlers.

And now Bridgette wept over her poor bewitched brother, and the little roe wept also, and sat sorrowfully near to her. But at last Bridgette said, "Be quiet, dear little roe, I will never, never leave you. At least now when I refer to you as my 'deer' little brother, it can be literal."

Chico giggled a bit, and said, "No kidding. Nice joke, though I know you're not one to take humor too well at times."

The two siblings then laughed at this, and then Bridgette said, "We shall find or build a house here in this forest, and live here until this curse is lifted."

Then she untied her golden garter, the only item not taken from her by her stepmother, and put it round the roebuck's neck, and she plucked rushes and wove them into a soft cord. This she tied to the little animal and led it on, and she walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I don't like treating you like this, but I don't want to take any chances," Bridgette said.

"Understandable; let's just keep going before our stepmother finds us and drags us back against our will," Chico said.

And when they had gone a very long way they came at last to a little house, and the girl looked in. And as it was empty, she thought, 'We can stay here and live.'

"This looks perfect for us. I know I'm just a roebuck, but I promise not to put you to too much trouble." Chico said.

"That doesn't matter to me, as long as we can stay away from our stepmother and live happily." Bridgette said.

Then she sought for leaves and moss to make a soft bed for the roe. And every morning she went out and gathered roots and berries and nuts for herself, and brought tender grass for the roe, which ate out of her hand, and was content and played round about her.

"This is so much better than living with our stepmother." Chico said.

"Sure is, but just in case, we can't take any unnecessary risks when it comes to interacting with outsiders" Bridgette said, as she prepared the fire for the night.

"That's the truth," Chico said. "But I would really like to go out and play every now and again."

"Just don't speak human speak when there are other deer or people around." Bridgette warned him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Chico said.

In the evening, when Bridgette was tired, and had said her prayer, she laid her head upon the roebuck's back - that was her pillow, and she slept softly on it. And if only Chico had had his human form it would have been a delightful life. For some time they were alone like this in the wilderness.

But it happened that the king of the country held a great hunt in the forest.

"Strange, place to find myself waking up in" noted Bash to himself.

"Did you say something, my liege?" asked a hunter from beside him.

"Is everything alright, my king?" asked another as he came up beside him.

"Are you sure you're up to the hunt, your majesty?" asked a third.

"Yes, I just seemed to have nodded off or something and had a momentary lapse of memory, but all is well now, so let us resume the hunt" King Bash proclaimed and they all returned to the hunt.

Then the blasts of the horns, the barking of dogs and the merry shouts of the huntsmen rang through the trees, and the roebuck heard all, and was only too anxious to be there.

"Oh," said Chico to his sister, "let me be off to the hunt, I cannot bear it any longer," and he begged so much that at last she agreed.

"But," said Bridgette to him, "come back to me in the evening. I must shut my door for fear of the rough huntsmen, so knock and say, 'My big sister, let me in,' that I may know you. And if you do not say that, I shall not open the door."

Then the young roebuck sprang away. So happy was he and so merry in the open air.

King Bash and the huntsmen saw the lovely animal, and started after him, but they could not catch him, and when they thought that they surely had him, away he sprang through the bushes and vanished.

When it was dark he ran to the cottage, knocked, and said, "My big sister, let me in."

Then the door was opened for him, and he jumped in, and rested himself the whole night through upon his soft bed.

The next day the hunt began again, and when Chico once more heard the bugle-horn, and the "Ho. Ho." of the huntsmen, he had no peace, but said, "Bridgette, let me out, I must be off."

Bridgette opened the door for him, and said, "But you must be here again in the evening and say your password."

When King Bash and his huntsmen again saw the young roebuck with the golden collar, they all chased him, but he was too quick and nimble for them. When a hunter would try to sneak up on him with a net, he'd bound away at the last second so that said hunter would fall on his face. Not even the dogs could match him as when they would try to nip at his heels, he'd leap straight up into the air that they would only fall to the ground or run into each other instead.

This lasted the whole day, but by the evening the huntsmen had surrounded him, and one of them wounded him a little in the foot, but still he managed to escape so that they all fell to their backsides as he took off running. However, his journey home for the night was slowed by his injury so that he limped and ran slowly.

One hunter crept after him to the cottage and heard how he said, "My big sister, let me in," and saw that the door was opened for him, and was shut again at once.

The huntsman took notice of it all, and went to King Bash and told him what he had seen and heard.

Then King Bash said, "That truly is a special roebuck. Tomorrow we will hunt once more."

Bridgette, however, was dreadfully frightened when she saw that Chico was hurt. She washed the blood off him, laid herbs on the wound, and said, "Go to your bed, dear roe, so that you may get well again."

But the wound was so slight that, next morning, Chico did not feel it any more. And when he again heard the sport outside, he said, "I cannot bear it, I must be there. They shall not find it so easy to catch me."

Bridgette cried, and said, "This time they will kill you, and here am I alone in the forest and forsaken by all the world. I will not let you out."

"Then you will have me die of grief," answered the roe. "When I hear the bugle-horns I feel as if I must jump out of my skin."

Then Bridgette could not do otherwise, but opened the door for him with a heavy heart, and the roebuck, full of health and joy, bounded into the forest.

When King Bash saw him, he said to his huntsmen, "Now chase him all day long till night-fall, but take care that no one does him any harm."

As soon as the sun had set, King Bash said to the huntsman, "Now come and show me the cottage in the wood."

The huntsman then led his king to the cottage by following the same route he did when he followed the young roe and soon showed the cottage to his king.

"There it is, your majesty," The huntsman said. "I could have sworn the roe said 'Dear big sister, let me in' before entering the cottage. It seems he may have an older sister in there. Try it out, your majesty."

"I will," King Bash said.

He approached the cottage door, and soon he took a deep breath, but then he thought, 'If Bridgette were to find out about this, she'd be mad. Speaking of which, where is Bridgette?'

Instead of dwelling on it, he knocked on the cottage door and called out, "Dear big sister, let me in."

"Oh, thank goodness! So decided to call it a day a little early this time?" Bridgette asked of what she thought was her little brother.

Then the door opened, and King Bash walked in, and there stood a maiden more lovely than any he had ever seen, 'Such gorgeous pink eyes, and that lovely hair! Judging by her tattered patchwork attire, this maiden must be either a lost princess or a young widow for there is no way such a beautiful creature could ever be a witch.'

The maiden was frightened when she saw, not her little roe, but a man come in who wore a golden crown upon his head.

"Who are you?" Bridgette asked as she took hold of a broom and held it up so as to defend herself should he try to make an advance upon her and she backed into the wall near the fireplace, as to give the king a hint.

King Bash merely bowed politely to Bridgette, and then cleared his throat, as his love-struck eyes and heart kept beating and looking at the sweet maiden.

"I am King Bash, and this forest is part of my kingdom. My men and I usually hunt game here, but this is the first time where our local quarry ever led us to such a lovely piece of treasure as you" the king spoke as he lowered himself to one knee and gently took one of her hands into his own.

"D-Don't jest with me, please. I-It's not fitting for a king to kneel before a peasant girl, let alone one such as myself" Bridgette replied nervously as she gazed down into the hazel-colored eyes of the king.

Rising, King Bash replied, "Me, play a jest with you? Why, no. From the point on, my kingdom and my court is at your service."

"I thank you, my king" Bridgette said with a bow and King Bash's face merely heated up as he saw Bridgette's beauty only magnify with her fitting grace.

But King Bash looked kindly at her, stretched out his hand, and said, "Will you go with me to my palace and be my dear wife."

"It's a bit sudden, but the offer is most welcomed" Bridgette replied while blushing.

"In this day and age, can one afford to wait?" the king asked of her with a genial smile. "Besides, I wish to add such a treasure as yourself to my already vast treasures, but you I will value more than anything if you would just agree to be mine."

"Yes, indeed," answered the maiden, "but the little roe must go with me, I cannot leave him."

King Bash said, "It shall stay with you as long as you live, and shall want nothing."

Just then Chico came running in, and Bridgette again tied him with the cord of rushes, took it in her own hand, and went away with the king from the cottage.

"What happened, Bridgette?" Chico asked.

"Um, the king found me in the cottage and proposed to me," Bridgette said. "I didn't tell him about what happened to you yet."

"A talking roe; would you mind explaining to me what's going on here?" the king asked.

"This young roe is really my brother, Chico. We ran away from our fiendish stepmother and have since been living in the cottage. The creek he drank from turned him into the roe you see right now." Bridgette explained.

"I won't let any harm befall you, my beloved." The king said, hugging Bridgette with love and affection.

King Bash took the lovely Bridgette upon his horse and carried her to his palace, where the wedding was held with great pomp. She was now the queen, and they lived for a long time happily together. The roebuck was tended and cherished, and ran about in the palace-garden. Chico was even permitted some of the freshest vegetables from the royal garden.

Wow, first we run away from home, then I get turned into a deer, and now my sister and I are in the royal family! This is great!" Chico said, as he leaped over several bushes and laughed happily.

But the wicked step-mother, because of whom the children had gone out into the world, had never thought but that the sister had been torn to pieces by the wild beasts in the wood, and that the brother had been shot for a roebuck by the huntsmen.

Now when she heard that they were so happy, and so well off, envy and jealousy rose in her heart and left her no peace, and she thought of nothing but how she could bring them again to misfortune.

Her own daughter, who was ugly as night, and had only one eye, reproached her and said, "A queen! That ought to have been my luck."

"Just be quiet," answered the old woman, and comforted her by saying, "When the time comes I shall be ready."

As time went on Queen Bridgette had a pretty little boy, and it happened that King Bash was out hunting.

So the old witch took the form of the chamber maid, went into the room where the queen lay, and said to her, "Come the bath is ready. It will do you good, and give you fresh strength. Make haste before it gets cold."

"That does sound nice. Would you help me please?" Queen Bridgette asked of the chamber maid.

Now, the witch's daughter, dressed as a servant, also was close by. So they carried the weakly queen into the bath-room, and put her into the bath. Then they shut the door and ran away. But in the bathing room they had made a fire of such hellish heat that the beautiful young Queen Bridgette was soon suffocated.

When this was done the old woman took her daughter, put a nightcap on her head, and laid her in bed in place of the queen. She gave her too the shape and look of the queen, only she could not make well the lost eye. But in order that the king might not see it, she was to lie on the side on which she had no eye.

In the evening when King Bash came home and heard that he had a son he was heartily glad, and was going to the bed of his dear wife to see how she was.

But the old woman quickly called out, "For your life leave the curtains closed. The queen ought not to see the light yet, and must have rest."

King Bash went away, and did not find out that a false queen was lying in the bed.

But at midnight, when all slept, the nurse, who was sitting in the nursery by the cradle, and who was the only person awake, saw the door open and the true queen walk in. She looked deathly pale, half-drowned, her bedraggled hair hanging down, but was dressed in her bedclothes and barefoot with a sad expression upon her face. She took the child out of the cradle, laid it on her arm, lowered the sleeve of her nightgown, and suckled it. Then she shook up its pillow, laid the child down again, and covered it with the little yellow quilt which bore the royal seal. And she did not forget Chico, but went into the corner where the roebuck lay, and stroked its back while it slept. Then she went quite silently out of the door again.

Back in the royal bath, Bridgette's spirit sat upon the floor crying and praying that Bash would learn the truth and find a way to save her from her plight. She was only permitted a short period of time before she would be called up and to never see either her loving husband or precious child ever again.

The next morning the nurse asked the guards whether anyone had come into the palace during the night, but they answered, "No, we have seen no one."

Chico went to King Bash and told him what he thought had happened, but was told, "It was probably just a dream you experienced and little else."

Chico accepted this though deep down inside, he knew there was foul-play befalling Bridgette but could not prove it.

She came thus many nights and never spoke a word. The nurse always saw her, but she did not dare to tell anyone about it.

Not permitted to speak to anyone as yet, Bridgette asked of herself while weeping, "Why doesn't the nurse say anything?!"

When some time had passed in this manner, the queen began to speak in the night, and said, "How fares my child, how fares my roe? Twice shall I come, then never more."

The nurse did not answer, but when Queen Bridgette had gone again, went to the king and told him all.

King Bash said, "Ah, God! What is this? You wait until now to tell me this?! No matter, tomorrow night I will watch by the child and see for myself."

In the evening he went into the nursery, and at midnight the queen again appeared and said, "How fares my child, how fares my roe? Once will I come, then never more."

She then nursed the child and stroked Chico's fur as she was wont to do before she disappeared. King Bash dared not speak to her, but on the next night he watched again.

Then she said, "How fares my child, how fares my roe? This time I come, then never more."

Then King Bash could not restrain himself. He sprang towards her, and said, "You can be none other than my dear wife, Bridgette."

She answered, "Yes, I am your dear wife."

"Then please, come back to me for I love you more than life itself" King Bash spoke as he embraced her from behind and at the same moment she received life again, and by God's grace became fresh, rosy and full of health.

Then she told King Bash the evil deed which the wicked witch and her daughter had been guilty of towards her. Storming to their bedroom, Bash threw open the door and glared at the chamber maid as she was about to fuss at him but fell silent when she laid eyes on Bridgette. Tearing the sheet and blanket off of the false queen, she sat up in astonishment and Bash's anger turned into outright rage when he saw that the girl only had but one eye.

"Guards; arrest these two impersonators and take them before the judge immediately!" King Bash shouted out.

The guardsmen came quickly and as they arrested both the witch and her daughter, they asked of him, "What is the charge so that we may inform the judge?"

"Impersonating the royal chamber maid, impersonating the queen, and murder" the king informed them.

The two were led before the judge, and the judgment was delivered against them.

The daughter was taken into the forest where she was torn to pieces by wild beasts, but the witch was cast into the fire and miserably burnt. And as soon as she was burnt to ashes, the roebuck, Chico, changed his shape, and received his human form again.

"Merciful heavens; someone please fetch my brother some clothes!" Bridgette called out as she saw her brother change back before her eyes and now stood blushing while trying to cover himself as he was naked.

"Quit laughing, sister; it's not funny!" Chico fussed at Bridgette as she was holding onto her sides and laughing quite heartily which was music to King Bash's ears.

"At last, maybe we can enjoy our 'happily ever after'" noted Bash as he and Bridgette were about to share a kiss while Chico looked away so as not to see when they were all grabbed up by large, thick, dark vines.

"Bridgette, take my hand!" Bash called out to her as the background vanished away.

"Bash, Chico!" Bridgette called out as she reached out to both of them.

"Bridgette, help me!" Chico shouted as he also reached out to his big sister.

"You, 'deer-boy', have little to worry about as you have just been freed by your sister's boyfriend. But as for the two of them, they have one more story to complete if they ever wish to see freedom again. I do believe this makes the score 4 love in favor of these pesky Powerpuffs, but part 1 isn't quite through yet and part 2 is even more difficult" Kare said as his three prisoners fell asleep.

As promised, Kare returned Chico to his bed where he awoke and felt as though he'd just lived a very realistic dream. As for Bash and Bridgette, they were swallowed up by the darkness to wait their next adventure.

* * *

**Carly: So this leaves us with only two more characters to play in a story before we begin the cycle all over again.**

**TCW: Yes, and as Kare said, Part 2 is going to be even harder on our friends, too.**

**Carly: So which story is up next?**

**Next time…**

**Ken: This is an interesting and different story.**

**Kuriko: Easy for you to say! You're not the one spitting gold coins out of your mouth whenever you speak!**

**TCW: Another tale from the Brothers Grimm and probably one many of you may never have heard of before. It's called "The Three Little Men in the Wood".**

**Carly and Momoko: Meanwhile, be sure to leave us some nice reviews!**


	5. Three Little Men in the Woods

**Thank you all for the 'Story Follows', the 'Story Favorites', and the 'Author Follows', just don't forget to leave me some nice reviews, too. As the last story wasn't quite as well known, I can understand the uncertainty on how to review for it. But right now, we're about to enjoy another rarely unheard of story by the Brothers Grimm as we catch up with Ken and Kuriko in…**

* * *

**The Three Little Men in the Wood**

Ken cautiously opened the door to the hut in which he as assigned to enter, but jumped aside to first take a precautionary look around. Seeing the place completely dark inside, he took a deep breath, and shouted out, "I'm coming, Kuriko!" and leapt inside where he fell asleep while the following story opened before him in a dream-like state…

There was once a man whose wife died and a woman whose husband died, and the man had a daughter, and the woman also had a daughter. The girls were acquainted with each other, and went out walking together, and afterwards came to the woman in her house.

"I'm glad your mother let you accompany me to the cemetery today. I just don't feel safe traveling their alone and father's too busy with the farm to have come with me" Kuriko noted to her friend.

"Me, too; especially since hearing that one tale of a girl who went there on her own" the other girl said, mentioning a story of a girl who had once been abducted while visiting her mother's grave. "Say, we still have some time before you have to return home, so why not come over to my house?" she then invited and Kuriko agreed wholeheartedly.

"Ah, I'm so pleased to see you girls have come back safely" the girl's mother expressed as she set down a plate of cookies for the girls to share.

When at last it came time for Kuriko to return home, the kindly woman walked her to the borderline of the farm before pulling Kuriko aside.

Then said she to Kuriko, "Listen, tell your father that I would like to marry him, and then you shall wash yourself in milk every morning, and drink wine, but my own daughter shall wash herself in water and drink water."

"I'd rather we both bathed in water and drank milk so that we may be equals" Kuriko noted in reply.

"Nope, it shall be nothing but the best for you" the woman told her before sending Kuriko on home.

The girl went home, and told her father what the woman had said.

"Father, our good neighbor has requested that you marry her. Isn't that wonderful news?" Kuriko told her father as she washed up to begin preparing their supper.

The man said, "What shall I do? Marriage is a joy and also a torment." At length as he could come to no decision, he pulled off his boot, and said, "Take this boot; it has a hole in the sole of it. Go with it up to the loft, hang it on the big nail, and then pour water into it. If it holds the water, then I will again take a wife, but if it runs through, I will not."

Kuriko did as she was bid, but the water drew the hole together and the boot became full to the top. She informed her father how it had turned out.

"Father, I did as you requested and the water drew the hole together so as to close it up and thus allowed the water to be contained by the boot" Kuriko reported to her father.

"Surely you jest" the man replied in disbelief.

Then he himself went up, and when he saw that she was right, he went to the widow and wooed her, and the wedding was celebrated.

The next morning, when the two girls got up, there stood before Kuriko milk for her to wash in and wine for her to drink, but before the woman's daughter stood water to wash herself with and water for drinking.

"I'm not big on wine, so how about we share your bathing water and drink my milk together?" offered Kuriko and her step-sister agreed.

On the second morning, stood water for washing and water for drinking before Kuriko as well as before the woman's daughter.

'I guess we ran out of milk' Kuriko quietly noted to herself as she and her step-sister washed up.

And on the third morning stood water for washing and water for drinking before Kuriko, and milk for washing and wine for drinking, before the woman's daughter, and so it continued.

The woman became her step-daughter's bitterest enemy, and day by day did her best to treat her still worse. She was also envious because her step-daughter was beautiful and lovable, and her own daughter ugly and repulsive.

Heart-broken but obedient, Kuriko did as she was told and accepted the mistreatment as best as she could though never really understanding why her step-mother was doing this and why neither her father nor her step-sister made any move to intervene but let it continue to occur.

To make matters worse, her own father fell sick and soon passed away. Try as she might to mourn the loss of her parents, Kuriko wasn't granted any time to do so as she was always kept busy doing all of the chores.

Once, in winter, when everything was frozen as hard as a stone, and hill and vale lay covered with snow, the woman made a frock of paper, called her step-daughter, and said, "Here, put on this dress and go out into the wood, and fetch me a little basketful of strawberries - I have a fancy for some."

"Good heavens!" said the girl, "no strawberries grow in winter! The ground is frozen, and besides the snow has covered everything. And why am I to go in this paper frock? It is so cold outside that one's very breath freezes! The wind will blow through the frock, and the thorns will tear it off my body."

Kuriko was stripped bare and given ten lashes for her forthrightness.

"Will you contradict me?" said the step-mother. "See that you go, and do not show your face again until you have the basketful of strawberries."

Then she gave her a little piece of hard bread, and said, "This will last you the day," and thought, 'You will die of cold and hunger outside, and will never be seen again by me.'

Then Kuriko was obedient, and put on the paper frock, and went out with the basket. Far and wide there was nothing but snow, and not a green blade to be seen.

When she got into the wood she saw a small house out of which peeped three little men. She wished them "Good day," and knocked modestly at the door.

They cried, "Come in," and she entered the room and seated herself on the bench by the stove, where she began to warm herself and eat her breakfast.

The little men said, "Give us some of it, too."

"Willingly," she said, and divided her piece of bread in two and gave them the half. "It's a little stale, but you're still welcomed to it if you like."

They asked, "What do you here in the forest in the winter time, in your thin dress?"

"Ah," she answered, "I am to look for a basketful of strawberries, and am not to go home until I can take them with me."

When she had eaten her bread, they gave her a broom and said, "Sweep away the snow at the back door." But when she was outside, the three little men said to each other, "What shall we give her as she is so good, and has shared her bread with us?"

Then said the first, "My gift is, that she shall every day grow more beautiful."

The second said, "My gift is, that gold pieces shall fall out of her mouth every time she speaks."

The third said, "My gift is, that a king shall come and take her to wife."

Kuriko, however, did as the little men had bidden her, swept away the snow behind the little house with the broom, and what did she find but real ripe strawberries, which came up quite dark-red out of the snow.

"Strawberries; it must be some kind of miracle!" Kuriko exclaimed.

In her joy she hastily gathered her basket full, thanked the little men, shook hands with each of them, and ran home to take her step-mother what she had longed for so much.

When she went in and said "Good-evening," a piece of gold at once fell out of her mouth.

"Where'd that gold coin come from?" demanded her step-mother.

Thereupon she related what had happened to her in the wood, but with every word she spoke, gold pieces fell from her mouth, until very soon the whole room was covered with them.

"Now look at her arrogance," cried the step-sister, "to throw about gold in that way!"

"It is probably just a trick that she's playing upon us, dear daughter. Place the strawberries upon the table and then go to your room" the woman replied before sending Kuriko away.

'If what she said was true and those three little men do have the ability to grant such gifts upon someone, than surely I must go to them so as to also be blessed with such a gift' the daughter thought to herself.

But she was secretly envious of it, and wanted to go into the forest also to seek strawberries.

"I want to go pick strawberries and receive the blessings of those three little men so that when I speak I shall also produce enough gold coins to make us rich" the girl told her mother.

The mother said, "No, my dear little daughter, it is too cold and you might freeze to death."

"But mother, don't you want me to make our wildest dreams come true?!" the girl persisted and would continue to do so.

However, as her daughter let her have no peace, the mother at last yielded, made her a magnificent coat of fur, which she was obliged to put on, and gave her bread-and-butter and cake for her journey.

"There, this lush fur coat should be enough to keep out the cold and the fresh bread-and-butter and cake should keep you properly fed. Just be sure to come home safely and don't stay out too long; I'd hate to lose you and be stuck with just your pathetic step-sister" the woman bid her daughter who waved before running out into the snow.

The girl went into the forest and straight up to the little house.

'Ah, there's that little house step-sister told us about' the girl thought confidently.

The three little men peeped out again, but she did not greet them, and without looking round at them and without speaking to them, she went awkwardly into the room, seated herself by the stove, and began to eat her bread-and-butter and cake.

'Those little trolls, I wish they'd stop looking at me like that' she thought to herself while trying to ignore the uncomfortable way the three little men were looking at her.

"Give us some of it," cried the little men.

But she replied, "There is not enough for myself, so how can I give it away to other people?"

When she had finished eating, they said, "There is a broom for you, sweep it all clean in front of the back-door."

"Humph! Sweep for yourselves," she answered, "I am not your servant."

When she saw that they were not going to give her anything, she went out by the door.

"Lousy little greedy trolls!" she said in a huff once she'd closed the door behind her.

Then the little men said to each other, "What shall we give her as she is so naughty, and has a wicked envious heart, that will never let her do a good turn to anyone?"

The first said, "I grant that she may grow uglier every day."

The second said, "I grant that at every word she says, a toad shall spring out of her mouth."

The third said, "I grant that she may die a miserable death."

The maiden looked for strawberries outside, but as she found none, she went angrily home.

"Ah, my darling daughter, you've returned to me! But why do you look so angry and why are you crying?" asked the girl's mother in concern.

And when she opened her mouth, and was about to tell her mother what had happened to her in the wood, with every word she said, a toad sprang out of her mouth, so that everyone was seized with horror of her.

"Go and rinse your mouth out with water to see if that gets rid of the toads that keep escaping your mouth! My darling daughter, what kind of ailment is it that you suffer which would cause such a horrible thing to occur?" the mother said in concern.

'Nothing we try seems able to cure her of those toads coming forth when she speaks and yet that atrocious step-daughter of mine speaks and gold coins fall from her mouth!' the woman thought angrily from one day to the next.

Then the step-mother was still more enraged, and thought of nothing but how to do every possible injury to Kuriko, whose beauty, however, grew daily greater.

At length she took a cauldron, set it on the fire, and boiled yarn in it.

"Kuriko, come here this instant!" the woman shouted.

"Yes, step-mother, you summoned me?" inquired Kuriko nervously.

"I need you to take this yarn down to the river and rinse it out. And here, take this axe so that you can cut a hole in the ice."

When it was boiled, she flung it on Kuriko's shoulder, and gave her an axe in order that she might go on the frozen river, cut a hole in the ice, and rinse the yarn.

She was obedient, went thither and cut a hole in the ice.

"With any luck she'll cut a hole in the ice, that will also cause it to crack so that she will fall in and be swallowed up by the freezing water and she'll never be heard from again" noted the step-mother vindictively.

"I'd best be careful not to break the ice too much or I could fall in" Kuriko noted to herself as she came upon the river.

And while she was in the midst of her cutting, a splendid carriage came driving up, in which sat the king.

"Huh, where am I and why am I dressed as royalty?" Ken pondered as he looked around and came to realize that he was ruler of a kingdom. Gazing out his window, he spotted a young girl standing on a river with an axe nearby and dipping yarn into the ice-cold water.

"Hey, driver, hold up a moment" Ken called out to the driver of the carriage.

"Yes, your majesty…Whoa" the driver replied as he slowed the horses that were pulling the carriage down before finally coming to a stop.

The carriage stopped, and King Ken asked, "My child, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I am a poor girl, and I am rinsing yarn at my hateful step-mother's command lest she find ever more of a reason to beat me" Kuriko answered before pulling her hands up out of the freezing cold water and began to rub the circulation back into them as they were starting to turn blue.

'Those beautiful strawberry-blond curls look ever so soft and her glorious orange eyes are so warm and inviting, I just can't contain myself! I must have her for my own' thought the King.

Opening the door to his carriage, he stepped out and approached the girl as he said, "I am King Ken Kitazawa, what might your name be?"

"My name is Kuriko" she replied while shivering and soon sneezed as she clutched her arms around herself so as to get warm.

"Kuriko…such a beautiful name for an even prettier girl" Ken said with charm.

"You are too kind, my king" Kuriko replied as she blushed from the compliment.

Watching as some of his guards were collecting up the gold coins which came forth from the girl's mouth, King Ken then asked, "Pray tell, why anyone would wish to have yarn rinsed out in such cold water?"

Kuriko then went into brief detail on her life after her father married her step-mother up to present and was now crying as she asked of no one in particular, "Why does my step-mother hate me so much? I never did anything to encourage her ire and have always tried to make her and my step-sister happy!"

Then the king felt compassion, and when he saw that she was so very beautiful, he said to her, "Will you go away with me to my kingdom and be my queen?"

"Are you serious?" Kuriko asked of the king while wiping the tears from her eyes as they were starting to freeze upon her cheeks.

"Having you as my queen would make me the happiest man in the kingdom and I would do nothing but my best to make you equally happy" King Ken said as he got down on one knee and took her hand into his own and kissed the back of it.

"Ah, yes, with all my heart," she answered, for she was glad to get away from the mother and sister.

"Here, let's get you warmed" King Ken then said as he removed his thick, fur-lined, velvet cloak and wrapped it around her before turning and leading her back to the carriage while his guardsmen carried all of the coins that they had gathered and placed them into a chest on the back of the carriage.

So she got into the carriage and drove away with the king, and when they arrived at his palace, the wedding was celebrated with great pomp, as the little men had granted to the maiden.

"Well, it's been quite some time since we heard from Kuriko; she must have fallen into the river and drowned" noted the step-mother in victory.

When a year was over, the young queen bore a son, and as the step-mother had heard of her great good-fortune, she came with her daughter to the palace and pretended that she wanted to pay her a visit.

"I can't believe she's the queen now" grumbled the step-sister.

"I know, but please, stop talking or you're going to disgust the guardsmen and the king so that they cast us out" her mother fussed.

"Who goes there?" asked one of the palace guardsmen.

"I am Queen Kuriko's mother and I wish to see my beloved and favored daughter" the woman replied, lying through her teeth.

"Surely you don't mean that!" her daughter said in disbelief.

"Of course not, but we have to act as though we love Kuriko if we wish to finally do her in and set you in her place. Now, hush, and don't fret; you know you are the one whom I truly love" her mother said in comfort.

Speaking with King Ken, the guardsmen let the woman and her other daughter enter to visit with the queen, but he cautioned them, "Kuriko has recently given birth to our son, so please, be brief with your visit as she's still a bit weak. Forgive me if I don't stick around, but I have urgent business in the next kingdom."

But, when the king had gone out, and no one else was present, the wicked woman seized the queen by the head, and her daughter seized her by the feet, and they lifted her out of the bed, and threw her out of the window into the stream which flowed by. Then the ugly daughter laid herself in the bed, and the old woman covered her up over her head.

Swimming back to the surface, Kuriko sputtered the water out of her mouth and thought herself done for as she could just barely swim when she was bathed in a bright light that, when it lifted from her, left her in the form of a duck.

"By the mercy of Heaven, I have been transformed into a duck! But my baby still needs me, I must find a way to get back to the palace" Kuriko said to herself as she turned and began to swim back towards the castle.

When the king came home again and wanted to speak to his wife, the old woman cried, "Hush, hush, that can't be now, she is lying in a violent sweat. You must let her rest today."

The king suspected no evil, and did not come back again till next morning. And as he talked with his wife and she answered him, with every word a toad leaped out, whereas formerly a piece of gold had fallen.

"So I informed our neighboring kingdom of the birth of our son and they are eager for us to meet with them a bit later so as to arrange for our son and their new daughter to be married when they come of age" Ken told the false queen with merriment.

"That is good to hear" the queen replied as a toad escaped her mouth and jumped away.

"Merciful heavens, what's up with that?!" Ken asked in shock as he was used to having gold coins come from his wife's mouth instead of a toad.

"Oh, she got that from the violent sweat she's suffering; she'll soon lose it" the old woman said quickly and King Ken just nodded his head in acceptance.

"First time I've ever heard of such a thing, but who am I to question?" Ken noted aloud as he left to allow his 'wife' to get some further rest.

During the night, however, the scullion saw a duck come swimming up the gutter, and it said – "King, what art thou doing now? Art thou asleep, or art thou awake?"

'Since when do ducks talk?' pondered the scullion boy as he listened.

And as he returned no answer, it said – "And my guests, what may they do?"

'Guests; could this be the queen but has run afoul some trouble?' the boy asked and then the scullion said – "They are sleeping soundly, too."

Then it asked again – "What does little baby mine?"

'It is the queen! But how shall I inform the king?' the scullion wondered before he answered – "Sleeps in his cradle fine."

Then she went upstairs in the form of the queen, nursed the baby, shook up its little bed, covered it over, and then swam away again down the gutter in the shape of a duck. She came thus for two nights.

On the third, she said to the scullion, "Go and tell the king to take his sword and swing it three times over me on the threshold."

Then the scullion ran and told this to the king, "You had better be telling me this in jest or I shall become very angry with you and shall have you severely punished."

"I swear on my life to you, King Ken; the first night I took the duck for an apparition, but the second night, her coming was too coincidental and this third night, she has requested that you bring your sword to the threshold where she waits and to swing it over her three times" the scullion said in honesty.

The king then followed with his sword and swung it thrice over the spirit, and at the third time, his wife stood before him strong, living, and healthy as she had been before.

Thereupon the king was full of great joy, but he kept the queen hidden in a chamber until the Sunday, when the baby's birth was to be publicly celebrated.

And when the party was in full swing, the king said, "What does a person deserve who drags another out of bed and throws him in the water?"

"The wretch deserves nothing better," answered the old woman, "than to be taken and put in a barrel stuck full of nails, and rolled down hill into the water."

At this, Kuriko stepped out from behind a curtain and the crowd fell silent. The step-mother and step-daughter looked up at her and both of them turned white in fear and concern.

Then, said the king, "You have pronounced your own sentence."

"Please, no, my king, have mercy! Kuriko, please, persuade your husband to show us mercy and to let us go away unharmed" begged the woman.

Kuriko, however, merely turned and picked up her son and began nursing him before turning back and replying, "I'm sorry, I must still have some water in my ears as I didn't understand a word you just said."

"Guards, seize them" Ken ordered and watched as his guardsmen came in and took hold of Kuriko's step-mother and step-daughter.

And he ordered such a barrel to be brought, and the old woman to be put into it with her daughter, and then the top was hammered on, and the barrel rolled down hill until it went into the river; just as the three little men in the wood had granted to the evil daughter.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish; I still can't believe she treated me in such a manner after all the nice things I had done for her daughter before she ever married my father" Kuriko said as she and Ken were dancing together merrily while the invited guests clapped in time with the music but soon all vanished and the room turned black.

A hole soon fell out of the floor and fire erupted from it as Kare rose up and took hold of both of them with a very angry look on his face as he said, "You two have just gone and ruined the end to _another_ one of my favorite stories! But while you and your friends may now be five for five, you _won't_ survive the second ones! So prepare to lose all hope of escape and freedom as the second half is even worse!"

With that, he flung both Ken and Kuriko into the abyss where they joined the rest of their friends in a deep slumber as Kare prepared to open the second story for Blade and Blossom to endure…

* * *

**Carly: If they are all ruining the endings of his favorite stories, then I can only imagine what awful stories they must have been originally.**

**TCW: How right you are.**

**Carly: So we know that Blade and Blossom are next, but what's to be the story for them to act in next?**

**Next time…**

**Blossom: Holy mackerel! I'm half-fish!**

**Blade: Hmm, sounds like Hans Christian Anderson's story, but with a more of a Disney-esque style ending.**

**TCW: That's right, it's "The Little Mermaid"!**

**Carly and Momoko: But only if you would all please remember to review!**

* * *

**Author's Note: A scullion is a kitchen helper who performs the more menial tasks, like washing the dishes, sweeping the floor, etc.**


	6. The Little Mermaid

**Wow, a couple more reviews and a couple more Favorites and Follows! Thank you, all! And now let us join Blossom as she gets to dive head first into…**

**The Little Mermaid**

Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, that no cable could fathom it: many church steeples, piled one upon another, would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface of the water above. There dwell the Sea King and his subjects. We must not imagine that there is nothing at the bottom of the sea but bare yellow sand. No, indeed; the most singular flowers and plants grow there; the leaves and stems of which are so pliant, that the slightest agitation of the water causes them to stir as if they had life. Fishes, both large and small, glide between the branches as do the birds fly among the trees here upon land. In the deepest spot of all, stands the castle of the Sea King. Its walls are built of coral, and the long, gothic windows are of the clearest amber. The roof is formed of shells that open and close as the water flows over them. Their appearance is very beautiful, for in each lies a glittering pearl, which would be fit for the diadem of a queen.

The Sea King had been a widower for many years, and his aged mother kept house for him. She was a very wise woman, and exceedingly proud of her high birth; on that account she wore twelve oysters on her tail; while others, also of high rank, were only allowed to wear six. She was, however, deserving of very great praise, especially for her care of the little sea-princesses, her grand-daughters. They were six beautiful children; but the youngest was the prettiest of them all; her skin was as clear and delicate as a rose-leaf, and her eyes as red as the coral; but, like all the others, she had no feet, and her body ended in a fish's tail. All day long they played in the great halls of the castle, or among the living flowers that grew out of the walls.

The large amber windows were open, and the fish swam in, just as the swallows fly into our houses when we open the windows, excepting that the fishes swam up to the princesses, ate out of their hands, and allowed themselves to be stroked. Outside the castle there was a beautiful garden, in which grew bright red and dark blue flowers, and blossoms like flames of fire; the fruit glittered like gold, and the leaves and stems waved to and fro continually. The earth itself was the finest sand, but blue as the flame of burning sulfur. Over everything lay a peculiar blue radiance, as if it were surrounded by the air from above, through which the blue sky shone, instead of the dark depths of the sea. In calm weather the sun could be seen, looking like a purple flower, with the light streaming from the calyx.

Each of the young princesses had a little plot of ground in the garden, where she might dig and plant as she pleased. One arranged her flower-bed into the form of a whale; another thought it better to make hers like the figure of a little mermaid; but that of the youngest was round like the sun, and contained flowers as red as his rays at sunset.

She was a strange child, quiet and thoughtful; and while her sisters would be delighted with the wonderful things which they obtained from the wrecks of vessels, she cared for nothing but her pretty red flowers, like the sun, excepting a beautiful marble statue. It was the representation of a handsome boy, carved out of pure white stone, which had fallen to the bottom of the sea from a wreck. She planted by the statue a rose-colored weeping willow. It grew splendidly and very soon hung its fresh branches over the statue, almost down to the blue sands. The shadow had a violet tint, and waved to and fro like the branches; it seemed as if the crown of the tree and the root were at play, and trying to kiss each other.

Nothing gave her so much pleasure as to hear about the world above the sea. She made her old grandmother tell her all she knew of the ships and of the towns, the people and the animals. To her it seemed most wonderful and beautiful to hear that the flowers of the land should have fragrance, and not those below the sea; that the trees of the forest should be green; and that the fishes among the trees could sing so sweetly, that it was quite a pleasure to hear them. Her grandmother called the little birds, fishes, or she would not have understood her; for she had never seen birds.

"Oh, can we go see them now, grandmother?" pleaded the little mermaid.

"No, darling, you are not of age to venture to the surface" her grandmother told her.

"Aw, but when will I be old enough?" asked the little mermaid in disappointment.

"When you have reached your fifteenth year," said the grand-mother, "you will have permission to rise up out of the sea, to sit on the rocks in the moonlight, while the great ships are sailing by; and then you will see both forests and towns."

In the following year, one of the sisters would be fifteen, but as each was a year younger than the other, the youngest would have to wait five years before her turn came to rise up from the bottom of the ocean, and see the earth as we do. However, each promised to tell the others what she saw on her first visit, and what she thought the most beautiful; for their grandmother could not tell them enough; there were so many things on which they wanted information. None of them longed so much for her turn to come as the youngest, she who had the longest time to wait, and who was so quiet and thoughtful. Many nights she stood by the open window, looking up through the dark blue water, and watching the fish as they splashed about with their fins and tails. She could see the moon and stars shining faintly; but through the water they looked larger than they do to our eyes. When something like a black cloud passed between her and them, she knew that it was either a whale swimming over her head, or a ship full of human beings, who never imagined that a pretty little mermaid was standing beneath them, holding out her white hands towards the keel of their ship.

As soon as the eldest was fifteen, she was allowed to rise to the surface of the ocean. When she came back, she had hundreds of things to talk about, "…but the most beautiful," she said, "was to lie in the moonlight, on a sandbank, in the quiet sea, near the coast, and to gaze on a large town nearby, where the lights were twinkling like hundreds of stars; to listen to the sounds of the music, the noise of carriages, and the voices of human beings, and then to hear the merry bells peal out from the church steeples; but since I can't go near to all those wonderful things, I now long for them more than ever."

Oh, did not the youngest sister listen eagerly to all these descriptions? And afterwards, when she stood at the open window looking up through the dark blue water, she thought of the great city, with all its bustle and noise, and even fancied she could hear the sound of the church bells, down in the depths of the sea.

In another year the second sister received permission to rise to the surface of the water, and to swim about where she pleased.

"What did you see?" asked her sisters excitedly, though none more so excited than the youngest.

"I rose just as the sun was setting, and this," she said, "was the most beautiful sight of all. The whole sky looked like gold, while violet and rose-colored clouds, the like of which I cannot begin to describe, floated over me; and, still more rapidly than the clouds, flew a large flock of wild swans towards the setting sun, looking like a long white veil across the sea. I also swam towards the sun; but it sank into the waves, and the rosy tints faded from the clouds and from the sea."

The third sister's turn followed; she was the boldest of them all, and she swam up a broad river that emptied itself into the sea. On the banks she saw green hills covered with beautiful vines; palaces and castles peeped out from amid the proud trees of the forest; she heard the birds singing, and the rays of the sun were so powerful that she was obliged often to dive down under the water to cool her burning face. In a narrow creek she found a whole troop of little human children, quite naked, and sporting about in the water; she wanted to play with them, but they fled in a great fright; and then a little black animal came to the water; it was a dog, but she did not know that, for she had never before seen one. This animal barked at her so terribly that she became frightened, and rushed back to the open sea. "But" she said "I shall never forget the beautiful forest, the green hills, and the pretty little children who could swim in the water, although they had not fish's tails."

The fourth sister was more timid; she remained in the midst of the sea, but she said it was quite as beautiful there as nearer the land. She could see for so many miles around her, and the sky above looked like a bell of glass. She had seen the ships, but at such a great distance that they looked like sea-gulls. The dolphins sported in the waves, and the great whales spouted water from their nostrils till it seemed as if a hundred fountains were playing in every direction.

The fifth sister's birthday occurred in the winter; so when her turn came, she saw what the others had not seen the first time they went up.

"Tell us; what did you see while you were up there?" her sisters questioned her excitedly with the youngest the most excited to hear as she sat close to listen.

"The sea looked quite green, and large icebergs were floating about, each like a pearl," she said, "but larger and loftier than the churches built by men. They were of the most singular shapes, and glittered like diamonds. I had sat myself upon one of the largest, and let the wind play with my long hair, and" she remarked "all the ships sailed by rapidly, and steered as far away as they could from the iceberg, as if they were afraid of it. Towards evening, as the sun went down, dark clouds covered the sky, the thunder rolled and the lightning flashed, and the red light glowed on the icebergs as they rocked and tossed on the heaving sea. On all the ships the sails were reefed with fear and trembling, while I sat calmly on the floating iceberg, watching the blue lightning, as it darted its forked flashes into the sea."

When first the sisters had permission to rise to the surface, they were each delighted with the new and beautiful sights they saw; but now, as grown-up girls, they could go when they pleased, and they had become indifferent about it. They wished themselves back again in the water, and after a month had passed they said, "It is much more beautiful down below, and pleasanter to be at home."

Yet often, in the evening hours, the five sisters would twine their arms round each other, and rise to the surface, in a row. They had more beautiful voices than any human being could have; and before the approach of a storm, and when they expected a ship would be lost, they swam before the vessel, and sang sweetly of the delights to be found in the depths of the sea, and begging the sailors not to fear if they sank to the bottom. But the sailors could not understand the song; they took it for the howling of the storm. And these things were never to be beautiful for them; for if the ship sank, the men were drowned, and their dead bodies alone reached the palace of the Sea King.

When the sisters rose, arm-in-arm, through the water in this way, their youngest sister would stand quite alone, looking after them, ready to cry; only that the mermaids have no tears and therefore they suffer more.

"Oh, were I but fifteen years old," said she, "I know that I shall love the world up there, and all the people who live in it."

At last she reached her fifteenth year. "Well, now, you are grown up," said the old dowager, her grandmother; "so you must let me adorn you like your other sisters;" and she placed a wreath of white lilies in her hair, and every flower leaf was half a pearl. Then the old lady ordered eight great oysters to attach themselves to the tail of the princess to show her high rank.

"But they hurt me so," said the little mermaid.

"Pride must suffer pain," replied the old lady. Oh, how gladly she would have shaken off all this grandeur, and laid aside the heavy wreath! The red flowers in her own garden would have suited her much better, but she could not help herself: so she said, "Farewell," and rose as lightly as a bubble to the surface of the water.

The sun had just set as she raised her head above the waves; but the clouds were tinted with crimson and gold, and through the glimmering twilight beamed the evening star in all its beauty. The sea was calm, and the air mild and fresh. A large ship, with three masts, lay becalmed on the water, with only one sail set; for not a breeze stiffed, and the sailors sat idle on deck or amongst the rigging. There was music and song on board; and, as darkness came on, a hundred colored lanterns were lighted, as if the flags of all nations waved in the air.

The little mermaid swam close to the cabin windows; and now and then, as the waves lifted her up, she could look in through clear glass window-panes, and see a number of well-dressed people within. Among them was a young prince, the most beautiful of all, with large black eyes; he was sixteen years of age, and his birthday was being kept with much rejoicing. The sailors were dancing on deck, but when the prince came out of the cabin, more than a hundred rockets rose in the air, making it as bright as day. The little mermaid was so startled that she dived under water; and when she again stretched out her head, it appeared as if all the stars of heaven were falling around her, she had never seen such fireworks before. Great suns spurted fire about, splendid fireflies flew into the blue air, and everything was reflected in the clear, calm sea beneath. The ship itself was so brightly illuminated that all the people, and even the smallest rope, could be distinctly and plainly seen. And how handsome the young prince looked, as he pressed the hands of all present and smiled at them, while the music resounded through the clear night air.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Prince Blade!" many of the men cheered out.

"He's sixteen today and here it is my fifteenth birthday! And with such handsome features; oh, if we could but meet for a moment" spoke the little mermaid amorously while blushing lightly.

It was very late; yet the little mermaid could not take her eyes from the ship, or from the beautiful prince. The colored lanterns had been extinguished, no more rockets rose in the air, and the cannon had ceased firing; but the sea became restless, and a moaning, grumbling sound could be heard beneath the waves: still the little mermaid remained by the cabin window, rocking up and down on the water, which enabled her to look in. After a while, the sails were quickly unfurled, and the noble ship continued her passage; but soon the waves rose higher, heavy clouds darkened the sky, and lightning appeared in the distance.

A dreadful storm was approaching; once more the sails were reefed, and the great ship pursued her flying course over the raging sea. The waves rose mountains high, as if they would have overtopped the mast; but the ship dived like a swan between them, and then rose again on their lofty, foaming crests. To the little mermaid this appeared pleasant sport; not so to the sailors. At length the ship groaned and creaked; the thick planks gave way under the lashing of the sea as it broke over the deck; the mainmast snapped asunder like a reed; the ship lay over on her side; and the water rushed in. The little mermaid now perceived that the crew was in danger; even she herself was obliged to be careful to avoid the beams and planks of the wreck which lay scattered on the water.

At one moment it was so pitch dark that she could not see a single object, but a flash of lightning revealed the whole scene; she could see everyone who had been on board excepting the prince; when the ship parted, she had seen him sink into the deep waves, and she was glad, for she thought he would now be with her; and then she remembered that human beings could not live in the water, so that when he got down to her father's palace he would be quite dead. But he must not die. So she swam about among the beams and planks which strewed the surface of the sea, forgetting that they could crush her to pieces. Then she dived deeply under the dark waters, rising and falling with the waves, till at length she managed to reach the young prince, who was fast losing the power of swimming in that stormy sea. His limbs were failing him, his beautiful eyes were closed, and he would have died had not the little mermaid come to his assistance. She held his head above the water, and let the waves drift them where they would.

In the morning the storm had ceased; but of the ship not a single fragment could be seen. The sun rose up red and glowing from the water, and its beams brought back the hue of health to the prince's cheeks; but his eyes remained closed. The mermaid kissed his high, smooth forehead, and stroked back his wet hair; he seemed to her like the marble statue in her little garden, and she kissed him again, and wished that he might live.

Presently they came in sight of land; she saw lofty blue mountains, on which the white snow rested as if a flock of swans were lying upon them. Near the coast were beautiful green forests, and close by stood a large building, whether a church or a convent she could not tell. Orange and citron trees grew in the garden, and before the door stood lofty palms. The sea here formed a little bay, in which the water was quite still, but very deep; so she swam with the handsome prince to the beach, which was covered with fine, white sand, and there she laid him in the warm sunshine, taking care to raise his head higher than his body.

Then bells sounded in the large white building, and a number of young girls came into the garden. The little mermaid swam out farther from the shore and placed herself between some high rocks that rose out of the water; then she covered her head and neck with the foam of the sea so that her little face might not be seen, and watched to see what would become of the poor prince. She did not wait long before she saw a young girl approach the spot where he lay. She seemed frightened at first, but only for a moment; then she fetched a number of people, and the mermaid saw that the prince came to life again, and smiled upon those who stood round him. But to her he sent no smile; he knew not that she had saved him. This made her very unhappy, and when he was led away into the great building, she dived down sorrowfully into the water, and returned to her father's castle.

She had always been silent and thoughtful, and now she was more so than ever. Her sisters asked her what she had seen during her first visit to the surface of the water; but she would tell them nothing. Many an evening and morning did she rise to the place where she had left the prince. She saw the fruits in the garden ripen till they were gathered, the snow on the tops of the mountains melt away; but she never saw the prince, and therefore she returned home, always more sorrowful than before. It was her only comfort to sit in her own little garden, and fling her arm round the beautiful marble statue which was like the prince; but she gave up tending her flowers, and they grew in wild confusion over the paths, twining their long leaves and stems round the branches of the trees, so that the whole place became dark and gloomy.

At length she could bear it no longer, and told one of her sisters all about it. Then the others heard the secret, and very soon it became known to two mermaids whose intimate friend happened to know who the prince was. She had also seen the festival on board ship, and she told them where the prince came from, and where his palace stood.

"Come, little sister," said the other princesses; then they entwined their arms and rose up in a long row to the surface of the water, close by the spot where they knew the prince's palace stood.

It was built of bright yellow shining stone, with long flights of marble steps, one of which reached quite down to the sea. Splendid gilded cupolas rose over the roof, and between the pillars that surrounded the whole building stood life-like statues of marble. Through the clear crystal of the lofty windows could be seen noble rooms, with costly silk curtains and hangings of tapestry; while the walls were covered with beautiful paintings which were a pleasure to look at. In the center of the largest saloon a fountain threw its sparkling jets high up into the glass cupola of the ceiling, through which the sun shone down upon the water and upon the beautiful plants growing round the basin of the fountain.

Now that she knew where he lived, she spent many an evening and many a night on the water near the palace. She would swim much nearer the shore than any of the others ventured to do; indeed once she went quite up the narrow channel under the marble balcony, which threw a broad shadow on the water. Here she would sit and watch the young prince, who thought himself quite alone in the bright moonlight. She saw him many times of an evening sailing in a pleasant boat, with music playing and flags waving. She peeped out from among the green rushes, and if the wind caught her long silvery-white veil, those who saw it believed it to be a swan, spreading out its wings.

On many a night, too, when the fishermen, with their torches, were out at sea, she heard them relate so many good things about the doings of the young prince, that she was glad she had saved his life when he had been tossed about half-dead on the waves. And she remembered that his head had rested on her bosom, and how heartily she had kissed him; but he knew nothing of all this, and could not even dream of her.

She grew more and more fond of human beings, and wished more and more to be able to wander about with those whose world seemed to be so much larger than her own. They could fly over the sea in ships, and mount the high hills which were far above the clouds; and the lands they possessed, their woods and their fields, stretched far away beyond the reach of her sight. There was so much that she wished to know, and her sisters were unable to answer all her questions. Then she applied to her old grandmother, who knew all about the upper world, which she very rightly called the lands above the sea.

"If human beings are not drowned," asked the little mermaid, "can they live forever? Do they die, as we do here in the sea?"

"Yes," replied the old lady, "they must also die, and their term of life is even shorter than ours. We sometimes live to three hundred years, but when we cease to exist here we only become the foam on the surface of the water, and we have not even a grave down here of those we love. We have not immortal souls, we shall never live again; but, like the green sea-weed, when once it has been cut off, we can never flourish more. Human beings, on the contrary, have a soul which lives forever, lives after the body has been turned to dust. It rises up through the clear, pure air beyond the glittering stars. As we rise out of the water, and behold all the land of the earth, so do they rise to unknown and glorious regions which we shall never see."

"Why have not we an immortal soul?" asked the little mermaid mournfully. "I would give gladly all the hundreds of years that I have to live, to be a human being only for one day, and to have the hope of knowing the happiness of that glorious world above the stars."

"You must not think of that," said the old woman; "we feel ourselves to be much happier and much better off than human beings."

"So I shall die," said the little mermaid, "and as the foam of the sea I shall be driven about never again to hear the music of the waves, or to see the pretty flowers nor the red sun. Is there anything I can do to win an immortal soul?"

"No," said the old woman, "unless a man were to love you so much that you were more to him than his father or mother; and if all his thoughts and all his love were fixed upon you, and the priest placed his right hand in yours, and he promised to be true to you here and hereafter, then his soul would glide into your body and you would obtain a share in the future happiness of mankind. He would give a soul to you and retain his own as well; but this can never happen. Your fish's tail, which amongst us is considered so beautiful, is thought on earth to be quite ugly; they do not know any better, and they think it necessary to have two stout props, which they call 'legs', in order to be handsome."

Then the little mermaid sighed, and looked sorrowfully at her fish's tail.

"Let us be happy," said the old lady, "and dart and spring about during the three hundred years that we have to live, which is really quite long enough; after that we can rest ourselves all the better. This evening we are going to have a court ball."

It is one of those splendid sights which we can never see on earth. The walls and the ceiling of the large ball-room were of thick, but transparent crystal. Many hundreds of colossal shells, some of a deep red, others of a grass green, stood on each side in rows, with blue fire in them, which lighted up the whole saloon, and shone through the walls, so that the sea was also illuminated. Innumerable fishes, great and small, swam past the crystal walls; on some of them the scales glowed with a purple brilliancy, and on others they shone like silver and gold. Through the halls flowed a broad stream, and in it danced the mermen and the mermaids to the music of their own sweet singing.

No one on earth has such a lovely voice as theirs. The little mermaid sang more sweetly than them all. The whole court applauded her with hands and tails; and for a moment her heart felt quite gay, for she knew she had the loveliest voice of any on earth or in the sea. But she soon thought again of the world above her, for she could not forget the charming prince, nor her sorrow that she had not an immortal soul like his; therefore she crept away silently out of her father's palace, and while everything within was gladness and song, she sat in her own little garden sorrowful and alone.

Then she heard the bugle sounding through the water, and thought—"He is certainly sailing above, he on whom my wishes depend, and in whose hands I should like to place the happiness of my life. I will venture all for him, and to win an immortal soul, while my sisters are dancing in my father's palace, I will go to the sea witch, of whom I have always been so much afraid, but she can give me counsel and help."

And then the little mermaid went out from her garden, and took the road to the foaming whirlpools, behind which the sorceress lived. She had never been that way before: neither flowers nor grass grew there; nothing but bare, gray, sandy ground stretched out to the whirlpool, where the water, like foaming mill-wheels, whirled round everything that it seized, and cast it into the fathomless deep. Through the midst of these crushing whirlpools the little mermaid was obliged to pass, to reach the dominions of the sea witch; and also for a long distance the only road lay right across a quantity of warm, bubbling mire, called by the witch her turf-moor.

Beyond this stood her house, in the center of a strange forest, in which all the trees and flowers were polyps, half animals and half plants; they looked like serpents with a hundred heads growing out of the ground. The branches were long slimy arms, with fingers like flexible worms, moving limb after limb from the root to the top. All that could be reached in the sea they seized upon, and held fast, so that it never escaped from their clutches.

The little mermaid was so alarmed at what she saw, that she stood still, and her heart beat with fear, and she was very nearly turning back; but she thought of the prince, and of the human soul for which she longed, and her courage returned. She fastened her long flowing hair round her head, so that the polyps might not seize hold of it. She laid her hands together across her bosom, and then she darted forward as a fish shoots through the water, between the supple arms and fingers of the ugly polyps, which were stretched out on each side of her. She saw that each held in its grasp something it had seized with its numerous little arms, as if they were iron bands. The white skeletons of human beings who had perished at sea, and had sunk down into the deep waters, skeletons of land animals, oars, rudders, and chests of ships were lying tightly grasped by their clinging arms; even a little mermaid, whom they had caught and strangled; and this seemed the most shocking of all to the little princess.

She now came to a space of marshy ground in the wood, where large, fat water-snakes were rolling in the mire, and showing their ugly, drab-colored bodies. In the midst of this spot stood a house, built with the bones of shipwrecked human beings. There sat the sea witch, allowing a toad to eat from her mouth, just as people sometimes feed a canary with a piece of sugar. She called the ugly water-snakes her little chickens, and allowed them to crawl all over her bosom.

"Sea-witch, I have something to request of you" spoke up the little mermaid once she'd found her courage to approach.

"I know what you want," said the sea witch; "it is very stupid of you, but you shall have your way, and it will bring you to sorrow, my pretty princess. You want to get rid of your fish's tail, and to have two supports instead of it, like human beings on earth, so that the young prince may fall in love with you, and that you may have an immortal soul." And then the witch laughed so loud and disgustingly, that the toad and the snakes fell to the ground, and lay there wriggling about.

"You are but just in time," said the witch; "for after sunrise to-morrow I should not be able to help you till the end of another year. I will prepare a draught for you, with which you must swim to land tomorrow before sunrise, and sit down on the shore and drink it. Your tail will then disappear, and shrink up into what mankind calls 'legs', and you will feel great pain, as if a sword were passing through you. But all who see you will say that you are the prettiest little human being they ever saw. You will still have the same floating gracefulness of movement, and no dancer will ever tread so lightly; but at every step you take it will feel as if you were treading upon sharp knives, and that the blood must flow. If you will bear all this, I will help you."

"Yes, I will," said the little princess in a trembling voice, as she thought of the prince and the immortal soul.

"But think again" said the witch "for when once your shape has become like a human being, you can no more be a mermaid. You will never return through the water to your sisters, or to your father's palace again; and if you do not win the love of the prince, so that he is willing to forget his father and mother for your sake, and to love you with his whole soul, and allow the priest to join your hands that you may be man and wife, then you will never have an immortal soul. The first morning after he marries another your heart will break, and you will become foam on the crest of the waves."

"I will do it," said the little mermaid, and she became pale as death.

"But I must be paid also," said the witch, "and it is not a trifle that I ask. You have the sweetest voice of any who dwell here in the depths of the sea, and you believe that you will be able to charm the prince with it also, but this voice you must give to me; the best thing you possess will I have for the price of my draught. My own blood must be mixed with it, that it may be as sharp as a two-edged sword."

"But if you take away my voice," said the little mermaid, "what is left for me?"

"Your beautiful form, your graceful walk, and your expressive eyes; surely with these you can enchain a man's heart. Well, have you lost your courage? Put out your little tongue that I may cut it off as my payment; then you shall have the powerful draught."

"Can't you just render me silent some other way?" queried the little mermaid.

"Fine, but it's a lot more painful" cautioned the witch.

"It shall be," said the little mermaid.

Then the witch placed her cauldron on the fire, to prepare the magic draught.

"Cleanliness is a good thing," said she, scouring the vessel with snakes, which she had tied together in a large knot; then she pricked herself in the breast, and let the black blood drop into it. The steam that rose formed itself into such horrible shapes that no one could look at them without fear. Every moment the witch threw something else into the vessel, and when it began to boil, the sound was like the weeping of a crocodile. When at last the magic draught was ready, it looked like the clearest water.

"There it is for you," said the witch. "If the polyps should seize hold of you as you return through the wood," said the witch, "throw over them a few drops of the potion, and their fingers will be torn into a thousand pieces." But the little mermaid had no occasion to do this, for the polyps sprang back in terror when they caught sight of the glittering draught, which shone in her hand like a twinkling star.

So she passed quickly through the wood and the marsh, and between the rushing whirlpools. She saw that in her father's palace the torches in the ballroom were extinguished, and all within asleep; but she did not venture to go in to them, for she knew they would never permit her to leave them forever, she felt as if her heart would break. She stole into the garden, took a flower from the flower-beds of each of her sisters, kissed her hand a thousand times towards the palace, and then rose up through the dark blue waters. The sun had not risen when she came in sight of the prince's palace, and approached the beautiful marble steps, but the moon shone clear and bright. Then the little mermaid drank the magic draught, and it seemed as if a two-edged sword went through her delicate body: coughing, hacking, and retching out much blood, she fell into a swoon, and lay like one dead.

When the sun arose and shone over the sea, she recovered, and felt a sharp pain; but just before her stood the handsome young prince. He fixed his coal-black eyes upon her so earnestly that she cast down her own, and then became aware that her fish's tail was gone, and that she had as pretty a pair of white legs and tiny feet as any little maiden could have; but she had no clothes, so she wrapped herself in her long, thick hair.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" inquired the prince in a gentle voice so as not to scare her and she could only look at him mildly and sorrowfully with her deep blue eyes; but she could not speak.

Covering her with his cloak, he then led her to his palace. But every step she took was as the witch had said it would be, she felt as if treading upon the points of needles and sharp knives; but she bore it willingly, and stepped as lightly by the prince's side as a soap-bubble, so that he and all who saw her wondered at her graceful-swaying movements. She was very soon arrayed in costly robes of silk and muslin, and was the most beautiful creature in the palace; but she was dumb, and could neither speak nor sing.

Beautiful female servants, dressed in silk and gold, stepped forward and sang before the prince and his royal parents: one sang better than all the others, and the prince clapped his hands and smiled at her. This was great sorrow to the little mermaid; she knew how much more sweetly she herself could sing once, and she thought, 'Oh if he could only know that! I have given away my voice forever, to be with him.'

The servants next performed some pretty fairy-like dances, to the sound of beautiful music. Then the little mermaid raised her lovely white arms, stood on the tips of her toes, and glided over the floor, and danced as no one yet had been able to dance. At each moment her beauty became more revealed, and her expressive eyes appealed more directly to the heart than the songs of the servants. Everyone was enchanted, especially the prince, who called her 'his little foundling'; and she danced again quite readily, to please him, though each time her foot touched the floor it seemed as if she trod on sharp knives.

"You shall remain always with me" the prince told her, and she received permission to sleep at his door, on a velvet cushion.

He had a page's dress made for her, that she might accompany him on horseback. They rode together through the sweet-scented woods, where the green boughs touched their shoulders, and the little birds sang among the fresh leaves. She climbed with the prince to the tops of high mountains; and although her tender feet bled so that even her steps were marked, she only laughed, and followed him till they could see the clouds beneath them looking like a flock of birds travelling to distant lands. While at the prince's palace, and when all the household were asleep, she would go and sit on the broad marble steps; for it eased her burning feet to bathe them in the cold sea-water; and then she thought of all those below in the deep.

Once during the night her sisters came up arm-in-arm, singing sorrowfully, as they floated on the water. She beckoned to them, and then they recognized her, and told her how she had grieved them. After that, they came to the same place every night; and once she saw in the distance her old grandmother, who had not been to the surface of the sea for many years, and the old Sea King, her father, with his crown on his head. They stretched out their hands towards her, but they did not venture so near the land as her sisters did.

As the days passed, she loved the prince more fondly, and he loved her as he would love a little child, but it never came into his head to make her his wife; yet, unless he married her, she could not receive an immortal soul; and, on the morning after his marriage with another, she would dissolve into the foam of the sea.

'Do you not love me the best of them all?' the eyes of the little mermaid seemed to say, when he took her in his arms, and kissed her fair forehead.

"Yes, you are dear to me," said the prince; "for you have the best heart, and you are the most devoted to me; you are like a young maiden whom I once saw, but whom I shall never meet again. I was in a ship that was wrecked, and the waves cast me ashore near a holy temple, where several young maidens performed the service. The youngest of them found me on the shore, and saved my life. I saw her but twice, and she is the only one in the world whom I could love; but you are like her, and you have almost driven her image out of my mind. She belongs to the holy temple, and my good fortune has sent you to me instead of her; and we will never part."

'Ah, he knows not that it was I who saved his life,' thought the little mermaid. 'I carried him over the sea to the wood where the temple stands: I sat beneath the foam, and watched till the human beings came to help him. I saw the pretty maiden that he loves better than he loves me;' and the mermaid sighed deeply, but she could not shed tears. 'He says the maiden belongs to the holy temple, therefore she will never return to the world. They will meet no more: while I am by his side, and see him every day. I will take care of him, and love him, and give up my life for his sake.'

Very soon it was said that the prince must marry, and that the beautiful daughter of a neighboring king would be his wife, for a fine ship was being fitted out. Although the prince gave out that he merely intended to pay a visit to the king, it was generally supposed that he really went to see his daughter. A great company was to go with him. The little mermaid smiled, and shook her head. She knew the prince's thoughts better than any of the others.

"I must travel," he had said to her; "I must see this beautiful princess; my parents desire it; but they will not oblige me to bring her home as my bride. I cannot love her; she is not like the beautiful maiden in the temple, whom you resemble. If I were forced to choose a bride, I would rather choose you, my dumb foundling, with those expressive eyes." And then he kissed her rosy mouth, played with her long waving hair, and laid his head on her heart, while she dreamed of human happiness and an immortal soul. "You are not afraid of the sea, my dumb child," said he, as they stood on the deck of the noble ship which was to carry them to the country of the neighboring king.

And then he told her of storm and of calm, of strange fishes in the deep beneath them, and of what the divers had seen there; and she smiled at his descriptions, for she knew better than anyone what wonders were at the bottom of the sea.

In the moonlight, when all on board were asleep, excepting the man at the helm, who was steering, she sat on the deck, gazing down through the clear water. She thought she could distinguish her father's castle, and upon it her aged grandmother, with the silver crown on her head, looking through the rushing tide at the keel of the vessel. Then her sisters came up on the waves, and gazed at her mournfully, wringing their white hands. She beckoned to them, and smiled, and wanted to tell them how happy and well off she was; but the cabin-boy approached, and when her sisters dived down he thought it was only the foam of the sea which he saw.

The next morning the ship sailed into the harbor of a beautiful town belonging to the king whom the prince was going to visit. The church bells were ringing, and from the high towers sounded a flourish of trumpets; and soldiers, with flying colors and glittering bayonets, lined the rocks through which they passed. Every day was a festival; balls and entertainments followed one another.

But the princess had not yet appeared. People said that she was being brought up and educated in a religious house, where she was learning every royal virtue. At last she came. Then the little mermaid, who was very anxious to see whether she was really beautiful, was obliged to acknowledge that she had never seen a more perfect vision of beauty. Her skin was delicately fair, and beneath her long dark eye-lashes her laughing blue eyes shone with truth and purity.

"It was you," said the prince, "who saved my life when I lay dead on the beach," and he folded his blushing bride in his arms. "Oh, I am too happy," said he to the little mermaid; "my fondest hopes are all fulfilled. You will rejoice at my happiness; for your devotion to me is great and sincere."

The little mermaid kissed his hand, and felt as if her heart were already broken.

"Wait a second; something's not right here" the prince suddenly said as he looked at the maiden before him. "You have blue eyes; the maiden who truly saved my life had coral-red…eyes. My little foundling, it was you who truly saved me that day, wasn't it?"

Nodding her head, the little mermaid looked up at him and, for the first time, he noticed her magnificent eyes.

"Hey now, you were promised to me!" protested the other young maiden.

"Like it ever listen to my parents; I'll marry whomever I want and I want…you, my little found…no, my little flower, my Blossom!" answered the prince as he embraced the young mermaid tightly and spun her around happily.

"But look at her, wherever she walks or stands, she leaves bloody footprints behind; how can you love someone sickly like that?!" yelled the princess.

"I never noticed, but now that you mention it, who cares? My wife shall not need to walk anywhere if she doesn't wish to; it will be my honor to carry her personally" retorted the prince as he started back towards his ship to return home with his true bride in his arms.

"Ah, my son, have you returned home with your new bride?" inquired the prince's father as he entered the castle still carrying his true bride.

"Not yet, but once we're married she will be" the prince replied.

"But that's not…" the king started to say but was hushed by the queen.

"If he wishes to marry another, then that will suffice; Blade is such a headstrong boy but he also follows his heart" spoke the queen as she followed after the prince to watch as he laid the sleeping mermaid upon his bed and knelt down beside the bed to hold her hand as she slept.

The following morning, the wedding ceremony was held for Prince Blade and Princess Blossom, and, once the priest had placed the prince's right hand into hers, her voice was restored, her feet ceased bleeding, and part of his immortal soul passed into her just as her grandmother had said would happen.

Later that evening, the two of them went out in a small boat where the prince was finally permitted to meet his father in-law and his sister in-laws.

However, just as the princess was allowed her momentary reunion with her family, a giant squid rose up and snatched up both the mermaid and the prince as its head became that of Kare's as he yelled, "That's not how this story ends!"

"It does now" Blade replied as he reached for his sword but both he and Blossom were thrown into the abyss before they could put up any resistance.

"GRR, we'll just have to wait and see if any of your pathetic friends can get out of their stories before I release you! Speaking of which…" Kare said as he rose up from the water and vanished into the next story.

**Carly: I guess someone still doesn't understand that the endings are going to be changed on him whether he likes it or not.**

**TCW: Doesn't look like it.**

**Carly: So it's Bubbles turn again, right?**

**Next time…**

**Takaaki: Oh no, not again! Why did it have to be this again?!**

**Bubbles: It's almost a cliché that we'd be in this one yet again.**

**TCW: That's right, Beauty and the Beast is up next!**

**Momoko and Carly: But only if you be sure to leave us some reviews as well as adding the story to your Favorite and Follow listings!**


	7. Beauty and the Beast

**Thanks to all for the wonderful, encouraging reviews. Before we begin, let me just point this one small important detail out to all: This is ****not**** by any means the Disney version of this tale, but one of its true, original versions translated from French to English and modified by me to fit the situation. And now to let us join Miyako and Takaaki in what has come to be almost a cliché between me and my co-author, cakedecorator (a.k.a. Carly), with…**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

A long time ago, in a bright, lush palace, lived a handsome young prince who was quite vain. Everything was required to be kept in immaculate shape. Each morning, he'd go over his servants to make sure they were in prime condition and health. However, one bitterly cold night, his vanity would cost him most dear.

An old woman wearing dirty, tattered clothes appeared upon his doorstep, begging for a room to spend the night so that she would not have to suffer the freezing rain, snow, and harsh winds.

"Ugh, you are unclean and poorly dressed, old woman. Be gone as you are not fit to enter my home" the prince said in disgust.

Suddenly, the old woman revealed her true self to him, as she was a beautiful fairy, and pronounced to him, "You who are vain and ugly of heart, bear now your curse for as you are ugly in heart, so now shall you, too, be on the outside."

"No, please, forgive me, for I did not know of the beauty you hid from me!" the prince pleaded but the fairy had risen from the doorstep and cast a spell upon the palace as well as the prince himself.

All of his servants were turned into items for which they attended; the head maid was turned into a feather duster, his kitchen maid was turned into a tea pot; the butler was turned into a candelabrum; the chamber maid was turned into a wardrobe. Even his faithful canine was changed while only his cat remained untouched.

But as for the prince, he was turned into a frightening, hideous beast and now appeared as a large werewolf with a lion-like mane and pink fur, his once blue eyes now shined an evil red, and his human legs were replaced with mechanical wolf-like legs. And of his palace, where it was once lush and beautiful, it now fell dark and ominous.

The Beast then howled out in anguish before falling to his knees to cry in pain.

* * *

A few years later…

There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three sons, and three daughters; being a man of sense, he spared no cost for their education, but gave them all kinds of masters. His daughters were extremely handsome, especially the youngest. She had hair of gold that she wore in two long pig-tails that were held with blue ribbons tied into small bows and was frequently seen dressed in hues of blue and white. When she was little everybody admired her, and called her "The little Beauty," but it was her bubbly personality that, as she grew up, she went by the nickname of Bubbles, which made her sisters very jealous.

The youngest, as she was handsomer, was also better than her sisters. The two eldest had a great deal of pride, because they were rich. They gave themselves ridiculous airs, and would not visit other merchants' daughters, nor keep company with any but persons of quality. They went out every day to parties of pleasure, balls, plays, concerts, and so forth, and they laughed at their youngest sister, because she spent the greatest part of her time in reading good books.

As it was known that they were great fortunes, several eminent merchants made their addresses to them; but the two eldest said, they would never marry, unless they could meet with a duke, or an earl at least. Bubbles very civilly thanked them that courted her, and told them she was too young yet to marry, but chose to stay with her father a few years longer.

All at once the merchant lost his whole fortune, except for a small country house at a great distance from town, and told his children with tears in his eyes, they must go there and work for their living. The two eldest answered, that they would not leave the town, for they had several lovers, who they were sure would be glad to have them, though they had no fortune; but the good ladies were mistaken, for their lovers slighted and forsook them in their poverty.

As they were not beloved on account of their pride, everybody said, "They do not deserve to be pitied, we are very glad to see their pride humbled, let them go and give themselves quality airs in milking the cows and minding their dairy."

"But," added they, "we are extremely concerned for Bubbles, she was such a charming, sweet-tempered creature, spoke so kindly to poor people, and was of such an affable, obliging behavior."

Nay, several gentlemen would have married her, though they knew she had not a penny; but she told them she could not think of leaving her poor father in his misfortunes, but was determined to go along with him into the country to comfort and attend him.

Poor Bubbles at first was sadly grieved at the loss of her fortune; "But," said she to herself, "were I to cry ever so much, that would not make things better, I must try to make myself happy without a fortune."

When they came to their country house, the merchant and his three sons applied themselves to husbandry and tillage; and Bubbles rose at four in the morning, and made haste to have the house clean, and dinner ready for the family. In the beginning she found it very difficult, for she had not been used to work as a servant, but in less than two months she grew stronger and healthier than ever. After she had done her work, she read, played on the harpsichord, or else sung whilst she spun.

On the contrary, her two sisters did not know how to spend their time; they got up at ten, and did nothing but saunter about the whole day, lamenting the loss of their fine clothes and acquaintance. "Do but see our youngest sister," said they, one to the other, "what a poor, stupid, mean-spirited creature she is, to be contented with such an unhappy dismal situation."

The good merchant was of quite a different opinion; he knew very well that Bubbles outshone her sisters, in her person as well as her mind, and admired her humility and industry, but above all her humility and patience; for her sisters not only left her all the work of the house to do, but insulted her every moment.

The family had lived about a year in this retirement, when the merchant received a letter with an account that a vessel, on board of which he had effects, was safely arrived. This news had liked to have turned the heads of the two eldest daughters, who immediately flattered themselves with the hopes of returning to town, for they were quite weary of a country life; and when they saw their father ready to set out, they begged of him to buy them new gowns, headdresses, ribbons, and all manner of trifles; but Bubbles asked for nothing for she thought to herself, that all the money her father was going to receive, would scarce be sufficient to purchase everything her sisters wanted.

"What will you have, Bubbles?" said her father.

"Since you have the goodness to think of me," answered she, "be so kind to bring me a rose, for as none grows hereabouts, they are a kind of rarity." Not that Bubbles cared for a rose, but she asked for something, lest she should seem by her example to condemn her sisters' conduct, who would have said she did it only to look particular.

The good man went on his journey, but when he came there, they went to law with him about the merchandise, and after a great deal of trouble and pains to no purpose, he came back as poor as before.

He was within thirty miles of his own house, thinking on the pleasure he should have in seeing his children again, when going through a large forest he lost himself. It rained and snowed terribly; besides, the wind was so high, that it threw him twice off his horse, and night coming on, he began to apprehend being either starved to death with cold and hunger, or else devoured by the wolves, whom he heard howling all round him, when, on a sudden, looking through a long walk of trees, he saw a light at some distance, and going on a little farther perceived it came from a palace illuminated from top to bottom. The merchant returned God thanks for this happy discovery, and hastened to the place, but was greatly surprised at not meeting with anyone in the outer courts. His horse followed him, and seeing a large stable open, went in, and finding both hay and oats, the poor beast, who was almost famished, fell to eating very heartily; the merchant tied him up to the manger, and walking towards the house, where he saw no one, but entering into a large hall, he found a good fire, and a table plentifully set out with but one cover laid. As he was wet quite through with the rain and snow, he drew near the fire to dry himself.

"I hope," said he, "the master of the house, or his servants will excuse the liberty I take; I suppose it will not be long before some of them appear."

He waited a considerable time, until it struck eleven, and still nobody came. At last he was so hungry that he could stay no longer, but took a chicken, and ate it in two mouthfuls, trembling all the while. After this he drank a few glasses of wine, and growing more courageous he went out of the hall, and crossed through several grand apartments with magnificent furniture, until he came into a chamber, which had an exceedingly good bed in it, and as he was very much fatigued, and it was past midnight, he concluded it was best to shut the door, and go to bed.

It was ten the next morning before the merchant waked, and as he was going to rise he was astonished to see a good suit of clothes in the room of his own, which were quite spoiled, "Certainly," said he, "this palace belongs to some kind fairy who has seen and pitied my distress."

He looked through a window, but instead of snow saw the most delightful arbors, interwoven with the most beautiful flowers that were ever beheld. He then returned to the great hall, where he had supped the night before, and found some chocolate ready made on a little table. "Thank you, good Madam Fairy," said he aloud, "for being so careful, as to provide me a breakfast; I am extremely obliged to you for all your favors."

The good man drank his chocolate, and then went to look for his horse, but passing through an arbor of roses he remembered Bubbles' request to him, and gathered a branch on which were several; immediately he heard a great noise, and saw such a frightful Beast coming towards him, that he was ready to faint away.

The creature very much resembled a wolf, but had mechanical hind legs and a lion-like mane atop its head and fierce glowing red eyes. It then stood straight up taller than the merchant and pointed a finger with ended in a sharp claw at the man.

"You are very ungrateful," said the Beast to him, in a terrible voice; "I have saved your life by receiving you into my castle, and, in return, you steal my roses, which I value beyond anything in the universe, but you shall die for it; I give you but a quarter of an hour to prepare yourself, and say your prayers."

The merchant fell on his knees, and lifted up both his hands, "My lord," said he, "I beseech you to forgive me, indeed I had no intention to offend in gathering a rose for one of my daughter, who desired me to bring her one."

"My name is not My Lord," replied the monster, "but Beast; I don't love compliments, not I. I like people to speak as they think; and so do not imagine, I am to be moved by any of your flattering speeches. But you say you have got daughters. I will forgive you, on condition that one of them was to come here willingly, and suffer for you. Let me have no words, but go about your business, and swear that if your daughter refuses to die in your stead, you will return within three months."

The merchant had no mind to sacrifice his daughters to the ugly monster, but he thought, in obtaining this respite, he should have the satisfaction of seeing them once more, so he promised, upon oath, he would return, and the Beast told him he might set out when he pleased, "but," added he, "you shall not depart empty handed; go back to the room where you lay, and you will see a great empty chest; fill it with whatever you like best, and I will send it to your home," and at the same time Beast withdrew.

"Well," said the good man to himself, "if I must die, I shall have the comfort, at least, of leaving something to my poor children."

He returned to the bedchamber, and finding a great quantity of broad pieces of gold, he filled the great chest the Beast had mentioned, locked it, and afterwards took his horse out of the stable, leaving the palace with as much grief as he had entered it with joy. The horse, of his own accord, took one of the roads of the forest, and in a few hours the good man was at home.

His children came round him, but instead of receiving their embraces with pleasure, he looked on them, and holding up the branch he had in his hands, he burst into tears. "Here, Bubbles," said he, "take these roses, but little do you think how dear they are like to cost your unhappy father," and then related his fatal adventure. Immediately the two eldest set up lamentable outcries, and said all manner of ill-natured things to Bubbles, who did not cry at all.

"Do but see the pride of that little wretch," said they; "she would not ask for fine clothes, as we did; but no truly, Miss-wanted-to-distinguish-herself, so now she will be the death of our poor father, and yet she does not so much as shed a tear."

"Why should I," answered Bubbles, "it would be very needless, for my father shall not suffer upon my account, since the monster will accept of one of his daughters, I will deliver myself up to all his fury, and I am very happy in thinking that my death will save my father's life, and be a proof of my tender love for him."

"No, sister," said her three brothers, "that shall not be, we will go find the monster, and either kill him, or perish in the attempt."

"Do not imagine any such thing, my sons," said the merchant. "Beast's power is so great, that I have no hopes of your overcoming him. I am charmed with Bubbles' kind and generous offer, but I cannot yield to it. I am old, and have not long to live, so can only loose a few years, which I regret for your sakes alone, my dear children."

"Indeed father," said Bubbles, "you shall not go to the palace without me; you cannot hinder me from following you."

It was to no purpose all they could say. Bubbles still insisted on setting out for the fine palace, and her sisters were delighted at it, for her virtue and amiable qualities made them envious and jealous.

The merchant was so afflicted at the thoughts of losing his daughter, that he had quite forgot the chest full of gold, but at night when he retired to rest, no sooner had he shut his chamber door, than, to his great astonishment, he found it by his bedside; he was determined, however, not to tell his children, that he was grown rich, because they would have wanted to return to town, and he was resolved not to leave the country; but he trusted Bubbles with the secret, who informed him, that two gentlemen came in his absence, and courted her sisters; she begged her father to consent to their marriage, and give them fortunes, for she was so good, that she loved them and forgave heartily all their ill usage. These wicked creatures rubbed their eyes with an onion to force some tears when they parted with their sister, but her brothers were really concerned. Bubbles was the only one who did not shed tears at parting, because she would not increase their uneasiness.

The horse took the direct road to the palace, and towards evening they perceived it illuminated as at first. The horse went of himself into the stable, and the good man and his daughter came into the great hall, where they found a table splendidly served up, and two covers. The merchant had no heart to eat, but Bubbles, endeavoring to appear cheerful, sat down to the table, and helped him.

"Afterwards," thought she to herself, "Beast surely has a mind to fatten me before he eats me, since he provides such plentiful entertainment."

When they had supped they heard a great noise, and the merchant, all in tears, bid his poor child, farewell, for he thought Beast was coming. Bubbles was sadly terrified at his horrid form, but she took courage as well as she could, and the monster having asked her if she came willingly; "ye - e - es," said she, trembling.

The beast responded, "You are very good, and I am greatly obliged to you; tell me, what your name is."

"My true name is Miyako, but have been called Bubbles since childhood" the young girl spoke.

"Hmm, this may be befitting of your personality, but during your stay you shall be known as Beauty for it reflects not only your outer appearance, but your heart as well. Honest man, go your way tomorrow morning, but never think of coming here again," Beast proclaimed and she bowed her head in acceptance.

"Farewell Bub- Beauty, farewell Beast," answered the merchant, and immediately the monster withdrew. "Oh, daughter," said the merchant, embracing Bubbles, "I am almost frightened to death, believe me, you had better go back, and let me stay here."

"No, father," said Bubbles, in a resolute tone, "you shall set out tomorrow morning, and leave me to the care and protection of providence." They went to bed, and thought they should not close their eyes all night; but scarce were they laid down, than they fell fast asleep, and Bubbles dreamed, a fine lady came, and said to her, "I am content, Bubbles, with your good will, this good action of yours in giving up your own life to save your father's shall not go unrewarded." Bubbles waked, and told her father her dream, and though it helped to comfort him a little, yet he could not help crying bitterly, when he took leave of his dear child.

As soon as he was gone, Bubbles sat down in the great hall, and fell a crying likewise; but as she was mistress of a great deal of resolution, she recommended herself to God, and resolved not to be uneasy the little time she had to live; for she firmly believed Beast would eat her up that night.

However, she thought she might as well walk about until then, and view this fine castle, which she could not help admiring; it was a delightful pleasant place, and she was extremely surprised at seeing a door, over which was written, "Beauty's Apartment." She opened it hastily, and was quite dazzled with the magnificence that reigned throughout; but what chiefly took up her attention, was a large library, a harpsichord, and several music books.

"Well," said she to herself, "I see they will not let my time hang heavy upon my hands for want of amusement." Then she reflected, "Were I but to stay here a day, there would not have been all these preparations." This consideration inspired her with fresh courage; and opening the library she took a book, and read these words, in letters of gold:

_Welcome Beauty, banish fear,  
You are queen and mistress here.  
Speak your wishes, speak your will,  
Swift obedience meets them still._

"Alas," said she, with a sigh, "there is nothing I desire so much as to see my poor father, and know what he is doing." She had no sooner said this, when casting her eyes on a great looking glass, to her great amazement, she saw her own home, where her father arrived with a very dejected countenance. Her sisters went to meet him, and notwithstanding their endeavors to appear sorrowful, their joy, felt for having got rid of their sister, was visible in every feature. A moment after, everything disappeared, and Bubbles' apprehensions at this proof of Beast's complaisance.

At noon she found dinner ready, and while at table, was entertained with an excellent concert of music, though without seeing anybody. But at night, as she was going to sit down to supper, she heard the noise Beast made, and could not help being sadly terrified. "Beauty," said the monster, "will you give me leave to see you sup?"

"That is as you please," answered Bubbles trembling.

"No," replied the Beast, "you alone are mistress here; you need only bid me gone, if my presence is troublesome, and I will immediately withdraw. But, tell me, do not you think me very ugly?"

"That is true," said Bubbles, "for I cannot tell a lie, but I believe you are very good natured."

"So I am," said the monster, "but then, besides my ugliness, I have no sense; I know very well, that I am a poor, silly, stupid creature."

"It is no sign of folly to think so," replied Bubbles, "for never did fool know this, or had so humble a conceit of his own understanding."

"Eat then, Beauty," said the monster, "and endeavor to amuse yourself in your palace, for everything here is yours, and I should be very uneasy, if you were not happy."

"You are very obliging," answered Bubbles, "I own I am pleased with your kindness, and when I consider that, your deformity scarce appears."

"Yes, yes," said the Beast, "my heart is good, but still I am a monster."

"Among mankind," says Bubbles, "there are many that deserve that name more than you, and I prefer you, just as you are, to those, who, under a human form, hide a treacherous, corrupt, and ungrateful heart."

"If I had sense enough," replied the Beast, "I would make a fine compliment to thank you, but I am so dull, that I can only say, I am greatly obliged to you."

Bubbles ate a hearty supper, and had almost conquered her dread of the monster; but she had like to have fainted away, when he said to her, "Beauty, will you be my wife?"

She was some time before she dared answer, for she was afraid of making him angry, if she refused. At last, however, she said trembling, "No, Beast."

Immediately the poor monster went to sigh, and hissed so frightfully, that the whole palace echoed. But Bubbles soon recovered her fright, for Beast having said, in a mournful voice, "then farewell, Beauty," left the room; and only turned back, now and then, to look at her as he went out.

When Bubbles was alone, she felt a great deal of compassion for poor Beast. "Alas," said she, "'tis thousand pities, anything so good natured should be so ugly."

Bubbles spent three months very contentedly in the palace. Every evening Beast paid her a visit, and talked to her, during supper, very rationally, with plain good common sense, but never with what the world calls wit; and Bubbles daily discovered some valuable qualifications in the monster, and seeing him often had so accustomed her to his deformity, that, far from dreading the time of his visit, she would often look on her watch to see when it would be nine, for the Beast never missed coming at that hour. There was but one thing that gave Bubbles any concern, which was, that every night, before she went to bed, the monster always asked her, if she would be his wife.

One day she said to him, "Beast, you make me very uneasy, I wish I could consent to marry you, but I am too sincere to make you believe that will ever happen; I shall always esteem you as a friend, endeavor to be satisfied with this."

"I must," said the Beast, "for, alas! I know too well my own misfortune, but then I love you with the tenderest affection. However, I ought to think myself happy, that you will stay here; promise me never to leave me."

Bubbles blushed at these words; she had seen in her glass, that her father had pined himself sick for the loss of her, and she longed to see him again. "I could," answered she, "indeed, promise never to leave you entirely, but I have so great a desire to see my father, that I shall fret to death, if you refuse me that satisfaction."

"I had rather die myself," said the monster, "than give you the least uneasiness. I will send you to your father, you shall remain with him, and poor Beast will die with grief."

"No," said Bubbles, weeping, "I love you too well to be the cause of your death. I give you my promise to return in a week. You have shown me that my sisters are married, and my brothers gone to the army; only let me stay a week with my father, as he is alone."

"You shall be there tomorrow morning," said the Beast, "but remember your promise. You need only lay your ring on a table before you go to bed, when you have a mind to come back. Farewell Beauty." Beast sighed, as usual, bidding her good night, and Bubbles went to bed very sad at seeing him so afflicted.

When she waked the next morning, she found herself at her father's, and having rung a little bell, that was by her bedside, she saw the maid come, who, the moment she saw her, gave a loud shriek, at which the good man ran upstairs, and thought he should have died with joy to see his dear daughter again. He held her fast locked in his arms above a quarter of an hour. As soon as the first transports were over, Bubbles began to think of rising, and was afraid she had no clothes to put on; but the maid told her, that she had just found, in the next room, a large trunk full of gowns, covered with gold and diamonds.

"Thank you for your kind care, Beast" Bubbles and took out one of the plainest of them. "I'll gift the rest of these to my sisters."

She scarce had said so when the trunk disappeared.

"The Beast insists on you keeping the dresses for yourself and no others" her father told her.

"Very well then, I shall abide by his wishes then" she replied and immediately both gowns and trunk came back again.

Bubbles dressed herself, and in the meantime they sent to her sisters who hastened thither with their husbands. They were both of them very unhappy. The eldest had married a gentleman, extremely handsome indeed, but so fond of his own person, that he was full of nothing but his own dear self, and neglected his wife. The second had married a man of wit, but he only made use of it to plague and torment everybody, and his wife most of all. Bubbles' sisters sickened with envy, when they saw her dressed like a princess, and more beautiful than ever, nor could all her obliging affectionate behavior stifle their jealousy, which was ready to burst when she told them how happy she was.

They went down into the garden to vent it in tears; and said one to the other, "In what way is this little creature better than us, that she should be so much happier?"

"Sister," said the oldest, "a thought just strikes my mind; let us endeavor to detain her above a week, and perhaps the silly monster will be so enraged at her for breaking her word, that he will devour her."

"Right, sister," answered the other. "Therefore we must show her as much kindness as possible."

After they had taken this resolution, they went up, and behaved so affectionately to their sister, that poor Bubbles wept for joy. When the week was expired, they cried and tore their hair, and seemed so sorry to part with her, that she promised to stay a week longer.

In the meantime, Bubbles could not help reflecting on herself, for the uneasiness she was likely to cause poor Beast, whom she sincerely loved, and really longed to see again. The tenth night she spent at her father's, she dreamed she was in the palace garden, and that she saw Beast extended on the grass plat, who seemed just expiring, and, in a dying voice, reproached her with her ingratitude. Bubbles started out of her sleep and burst into tears.

"Am I not very wicked," said she, "to act so unkindly to Beast, that has studied so much, to please me in everything? Is it his fault if he is so ugly, and has so little sense? He is kind and good, and that is sufficient. Why did I refuse to marry him? I should be happier with the monster than my sisters are with their husbands; it is neither wit, nor a fine person, in a husband, that makes a woman happy, but virtue, sweetness of temper, and complaisance, and Beast has all these valuable qualifications. It is true, I do not feel the tenderness of affection for him, but I find I have the highest gratitude, esteem, and friendship; I will not make him miserable, were I to be so ungrateful I should never forgive myself." Bubbles having said this, rose, put her ring on the table, and then laid down again; scarce was she in bed before she fell asleep, and when she waked the next morning, she was overjoyed to find herself in the Beast's palace.

She put on one of her richest suits to please him, and waited for evening with the utmost impatience, at last the wished-for hour came, the clock struck nine, yet no Beast appeared. Bubbles then feared she had been the cause of his death; she ran crying and wringing her hands all about the palace, like one in despair; after having sought for him everywhere, she recollected her dream, and flew to the canal in the garden, where she dreamed she saw him.

There she found poor Beast stretched out, quite senseless, and, as she imagined, dead. She threw herself upon him without any dread, and finding his heart beat still, she fetched some water from the canal, and poured it on his head. Beast opened his eyes, and said to Bubbles, "You forgot your promise, and I was so afflicted for having lost you, that I resolved to starve myself, but since I have the happiness of seeing you once more, Beauty, I die satisfied."

"No, dear Beast," said Bubbles, "you must not die. Live to be my husband; from this moment I give you my hand, and swear to be none but yours. Alas! I thought I had only a friendship for you, but the grief I now feel convinces me, that I cannot live without you."

Bubbles scarce had pronounced these words, when she saw the palace sparkle with light; and fireworks, instruments of music; everything seemed to give notice of some great event. But nothing could fix her attention; she turned to her dear Beast, for whom she trembled with fear; but how great was her surprise!

Beast was disappeared, and she saw, at her feet, one of the loveliest princes that eye ever beheld; who returned her thanks for having put an end to the charm, under which he had so long resembled a Beast. Though this prince was worthy of all her attention, she could not forbear asking where Beast was.

"You see him at your feet," said the prince. "A fairy had condemned me to remain under that shape until a beautiful virgin should consent to marry me, and all due to my vanity. The fairy likewise enjoined me to conceal my understanding. There was only you in the world generous enough to be won by the goodness of my temper, and in offering you my crown I can't discharge the obligations I have to you."

Bubbles, agreeably surprised, gave the charming prince her hand to rise; they went together into the castle, and Bubbles was overjoyed to find, in the great hall, her father and his whole family, whom the beautiful lady that appeared to her in her dream had conveyed thither.

"Bubbles," said this lady, "come and receive the reward of your judicious choice; you have preferred virtue before either wit or beauty, and deserve to find a person in whom all these qualifications are united. You are going to be a great queen. I hope the throne will not lessen your virtue, or make you forget yourself.

"As to you, ladies," said the fairy to Bubbles' two sisters, "I know your hearts, and all the malice they contain. Become two statues, but, under this transformation, still retain your reason. You shall stand before your sister's palace gate, and be it your punishment to behold her happiness; and it will not be in your power to return to your former state, until you own your faults, but I am very much afraid that you will always remain statues. Pride, anger, gluttony, and idleness are sometimes conquered, but the conversion of a malicious and envious mind is a kind of miracle."

Immediately the fairy gave a stroke with her wand, and in a moment all that were in the hall were transported into the prince's dominions. His subjects received him with joy. He married Bubbles, and lived with her many years, and their happiness - as it was founded on virtue - was complete.

"All hail Prince Takaaki! All hail Princess Miyako!" cheered the subjects as the newlyweds were introduced to them by their real names.

"Not as long as I have anything to say about it!" screamed out Kare as he suddenly appeared hovering over the young couple before taking them up into his mighty claws and hurling them into the abyss together.

"Two more of you pests have won your story's happy ending much to my displeasure! Now let's just see if your next three friends can manage to tick me off by winning their stories, too" he then said as he disappeared into the next portal to the next story.

* * *

**Carly: It may be cliché to pair Miyako and Takaaki into this one, but it fits.**

**TCW: Yes, quite true.**

**Carly: It is needless for me to do so, but I shall ask anyways. What's in store for the next story?**

**Next time…**

**Kaoru: That's it! I demand to speak with the author on this one. I am JAPANESE, not Chinese!**

**Rikiya: Would you settle down, it's better than getting stuck as another princess, isn't it?**

**Carly: TCW and I have been thinking on this one for quite some time now and this was the best we could come up with.**

**TCW: That's right, Mulan is next.**

**Momoko and Carly: Meanwhile, be sure to leave us some nice reviews; please and thank you!**

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone has an idea for a story to suggest for Kaoru and Rikiya to star in instead of Mulan, please feel free to make your suggestion in your review and I will consider it. Thank you - The Cat Whispurrer  
**


	8. Mulan

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, but doing research on this one was rather difficult. I like to keep my facts straight as it saves on arguing. Also, this is based upon the actual poem from which Disney got their story from, so do expect some significant differences. However, for the sake of argument, I'll try to throw a little of the Disney version into it, just don't expect any singing, tiny dragons, or lucky crickets. Now, without further ado, let's get this story started…**

* * *

**Mulan**

High atop the great wall, a soldier was performing his rounds when a stray grappling hook struck the top and sank into the wall. Approaching the edge, he saw many more grappling hooks fly up and set into the wall as he turned and scrambled to climb the ladder to the warning fire-pit and narrowly missed being struck by a sword as it slashed through the ladder. Climbing up to the warning light, he was met by the leader of the Xiongnu army and stared at the man for a moment before lighting the bonfire.

"There, now all of China knows you're here" the soldier said without fear.

Reaching out and snapping off one of the flags, the Xiongnu leader held the flag over the fire to let it burn as he said, "Perfect."

In the palace of the Khan, the general of the emperor's army approached and knelt before the Khan as he said, "Your majesty, the Xiongnu have crossed our northern border. We will set up around your palace to protect you."

"No, send your troops to protect my people. I will have a summons made for any and all available soldiers to be sent out immediately" the Khan said.

"Forgive me, your majesty, but I'm sure my men can handle this" spoke the general confidently.

"I will not take any chances. Even the smallest grain of rice can tip the scales and that is the difference between victory and defeat" the Khan said and the general bowed in acceptance of his decision.

Days later, in one of the local villages, a young girl was watering the flowers of the Hua family's Zen garden when she overheard some men at the gate as they summoned her father and presented him a dozen volumes of battle scrolls including a summons to join the Khan's army to fight against the Xiongnu.

"What is it, father?" she asked as she approached.

"Ah, Mulan, the Xiongnu have succeeded in crossing our northern border and I have been requested to fight in the Khan's army" her father replied with a sigh as he returned inside and went to the old wardrobe where his old armor was kept.

Taking out his sword, try as he might to wield the weapon, he could not and dropped it to the floor. His wife soon entered and assisted him in putting the sword away before returning to the kitchen to finish their afternoon tea.

Later that evening, the sound of one sigh after another, as Mulan sat weaving at the doorway, and her younger siblings gathered around their father in concern of him. No sound of the loom and shuttle, only that of the girl lamenting.

"I know it is not my place, but what can be done; you are in no condition to go to war" noted their mother as she looked to her husband.

"It is a great honor to serve in the Khan's army; I cannot turn it down" the feeble man quietly.

"My father has no grown-up son, and I have no elder brother. I'm willing to buy a horse and saddle, to go to battle in my father's place" announced Mulan as she approached and bowed before her parents.

"You will need a good steed, saddle and blanket, a bridle, and a long whip" her father told her after a while of silent thought.

The next day, she went out and bought a fine steed at the east market; a saddle and blanket at the west market; a bridle at the south market; and a long whip at the north market. Bringing them back, her father examined them all closely and gave his approval. They all then returned into their home where she was permitted to try on her father's armor and adjusted it to fit her.

"We cannot see you off tomorrow morning or we may disclose you and thus you would be put to death for our laws forbid a woman to join the army" her father told her over the evening meal.

"I understand and accept" Mulan replied as she was permitted to take her leave to sleep in her bed for what could very well have been her last time.

She took leave of her parents at dawn, to camp beside the Yellow River at dusk; no sound of her parents hailing their girl was to be heard, just the rumbling waters of the Yellow River. She rose and left the Yellow River at dawn in order to reach the training camp at the base of the Black Mountains by dusk.

"Hey, look everyone, a new face" noted one young, though rather large, soldier.

"Oh, good, I could use a punching bag" noted an older, but short, stout warrior who seemed to be missing an eye from a possible earlier war.

"Now, now, Yao, we don't need any such violence. Try a bit of meditation with me" noted the big, gentle one as he picked up the short man and began chanting a mantra and soon Yao joined him. "There, feel any better?"

"Yeah, I kind of do" Yao said before being set back down on the ground. "Ah, you ain't worth my time" Yao then said to Mulan.

"Anyways, I'm Ling, this big fellow is Chien-Po, and you've already met Yao; so what do they call you?" asked a skinny man who was just a slight bit taller than Mulan herself.

"I'm Matsubara Ken; a friend of the Hua family and volunteer to serve in Hua Zhou's place" Mulan lied so as to further her masquerade as being a man.

"I was not aware Hua Zhou was sick" noted a young man, who Mulan barely reached the chest of, as he approached in an authoritative manner.

"He could barely hold his sword when he received the summons. I was permitted the honor to serve for him and serve I shall" 'Ken' replied confidently.

"I like your style, Ken" noted the man as he walked over towards the captain's tent. Turning, he then addressed the camp, "I am Li Rikiya and I have been given the task of training all of you for the battles that lie ahead."

The training was brutal and relentless, but Mulan endured it all as well as any man. Her skills helped her climb the ladder in position and she was soon the captain's right-hand man as they headed off into battle.

Under the orders of the General, their troop led a force across the northern frontier, battling and capturing some of the Xiongnu troops. After the battle, Captain Rikiya went in search of his wingman and soon found Ken with only a mild injury across his upper arm which now bore a bandage.

"I was worried I had lost my best soldier for a moment there" Rikiya told Ken after sending away the troop's medical officers.

"My captain honors me, though if I may say, you almost sound too enthralled with seeing me alive; almost as a wife would say to her husband returning from battle" Ken replied with a chuckle.

"And if you were any of my other men, I'd kill you for saying such a thing! But then…you are no other man, Ken. I have never felt this way about any man before, but usually of a few women" Rikiya said with a sigh.

"I am flattered, uncomfortable by your attentions, but still flattered" Ken replied.

"If I may ask, you did not bathe with the rest of the men in the river" Rikiya noted to Ken in suspicion.

"I prefer to bathe alone as I am able to keep my senses sharper" Ken replied.

"I'll accept your answer for now, but there's something I find suspicious about you. However, despite this, I still require your skills and knowledge on the battle field to say little for the fact that you have won the respect and admiration of the men" Rikiya confessed before taking his leave.

"If only you knew that I was attracted to you, too, my captain. But to reveal myself now would mean certain death for me" Mulan quietly murmured once Rikiya had left her tent.

It would take ten years and a hundred battles, one in which the General had been killed, to finally beat back the Xiongnu out of the empire.

In one battle, Mulan had been cornered by ten Xiongnu, including their General who delivered a slash across her abdomen and splitting her chest armor.

"You're a girl!" noted the General in amazement as he stared at her.

"Very good, your eyes still work" she replied smartly just before taking up her sword and beheading him. "Too bad they won't serve you where you are now."

Rikiya ran over to check on Ken when he first noticed the Xiongnu General's dead body and said in shock, "You killed their General! You're injured…this soldier's wounded!"

"It's just a scratch; I'm fine, really" Ken replied while trying to keep 'his' secret hidden.

In Ken's tent, the medical officer tended her injury and soon walked out to quietly make his report to Rikiya who dipped into the tent to look at his best soldier in surprise.

"May I at least know the truth?" Rikiya asked as he looked away from her.

"What I told you at the start is true. Only, I'm Hua Mulan, Hua Zhao's daughter; my only brother was still much too young to join and I couldn't let my father come out to join the battle as he would have either been sent home in disgrace or in pieces" Mulan confessed as she turned her face to the ground.

"I really must say that I'm relieved; I was afraid that I was becoming attracted to one of my own men and that would have meant death for me as well. We'll keep this secret between us" Rikiya told her before turning and leaving out of her tent to leave her alone and to pay off the medical officer to remain silent.

The emperor's warriors return after ten years to see the Son of Heaven, who sits in the Hall of Brilliance. The rolls of merit were spun a dozen times and rewards in the hundreds and thousands were given.

But to Ken, after hearing of this special young warrior, the Khan asked her what he desired most, "I've no need for the post of a gentleman official, I only ask to borrow a horse fleet of foot to carry me back to my hometown."

"Very well, but with you take this amulet so that your family may know what you have done for me and this, the sword of the Xiongnu General, so that all may know what you have done for China" the Khan said as he granted 'Ken' his leave.

Captain Rikiya watched in disappointment as his best soldier took 'his' leave when the Khan approached and told him, "The flower which blooms in adversity is the one that is most beautiful of all."

"Sire?" Rikiya asked in confusion.

"You don't meet a special soldier like that every dynasty" the Khan then said with a firm wink to Rikiya.

"You know then?" Rikiya asked in astonishment.

"Of course, I've not lived all these years not to know. Besides, no man's eyes sparkle that those of a woman and with shimmering emeralds as hers, it's hard not to know; now, go get her or you'll curse yourself for the rest of your life" the emperor said as he returned into his palace.

"Uh, Ken, wait for us!" Captain Rikiya called out as he and their closest friends joined up with him.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" Ken asked as he was saddling up the horse that had been gifted to him by the royal stable-hand.

"We'd like to accompany you on your journey home…t-to ensure the hero of China gets to her – I mean, his family" Rikiya said stumbling over his words.

"Did the captain just refer to Ken as 'her'?" asked Yao of his three companions who just shrugged their shoulders.

Meanwhile, back in their village, Mulan's parents, upon hearing of their girl returning, went out to the suburbs to welcome her back. Her elder sister hearing her sister returned home and adjusted her rouge by the doorway; hearing that Mulan was being accompanied by other soldiers. Her little brother upon hearing of his sister's return, began sharpening his knife to slaughter and prepare a pig and lamb for a victory feast.

While her companions were being warmly greeted by the villagers, Mulan returned to her home where she opened her east chamber door, sat down on her chamber bed on the west wall. She took off her battle cloak and put on her old-time clothes. She adjusted her wispy hair at the window sill and applied her bisque makeup by the mirror.

Finally stepping out to see her comrades-in-arms, they are all, save for her captain, surprised and astounded as they gasped out, "We travelled twelve years together, yet didn't realize Ken was a lady!"

"I did, and neither a more beautiful lady nor a finer warrior have I ever seen" noted Rikiya as he approached, knelt down before Mulan and asked for her hand in marriage.

"But how is it possible?" asked Chien-Po.

"The male rabbit is swifter of foot and the eyes of the female are somewhat smaller. But when the two rabbits run side by side, how can you tell the female from the male?" replied an elder villager.

Mulan and Rikiya were married that evening amidst a gala party where all of the villagers and Mulan's comrades were invited.

While sharing a dance together, the body of the defeated General of the Xiongnu army arose from the ground and growled at the beautiful couple, "So you think you've beaten me?!"

The General then changed appearance to reveal himself as Kare, took hold of the young couple, and yelled, "Well, you may have come out victorious over your second story, but your foolish friends will be made to fall and then I shall be the victorious one!"

Kare then tossed them back into the void as the world he had been standing in disappeared around him as he said, "Now to see to it the other two lose their stories or I'm going to have to do a complete re-write of my favorite stories."

* * *

**Carly: An interesting, yet quick rendition of this story. But I thought her family name was 'Fa', not 'Hua'; what's up with this change?**

**TCW: According to research (via Wikipedia) the heroine of the poem is given different family names in different versions of her story. According to **_**History of the Ming**_**, her family name is Zhu, while the **_**History of the Qing**_** says it is Wei. However, as Mulan (which means 'wood-orchid'; referring to the magnolia) and the family name Hua (which means 'flower'), it has since become the most popular in recent years in part because of its more poetic meaning.**

**Carly: Okay then. So what's in store for the next chapter?**

**Next time…**

**Josh: What's the meaning of this?!**

**Bridgette: Calm down, Josh; you sound as though you've got a *giggle* frog in your throat.**

**Josh: Not funny, Bridgette.**

**TCW: You guessed it, The Princess and the Frog is next! But which rendition shall it be: Disney's version or the one told by the Brothers Grimm? Probably the latter as Cajun cooking gives me heartburn, but I'll leave it for my reviewers to decide.**

**Momoko and Carly: So be sure to leave us some nice, encouraging reviews while you wait!**

* * *

**Author's Note: For more background information to the story, do a Wikipedia search for Mulan. Also, as I've tried to add some historical elements to the story but this wasn't as easy as I had hoped. For more on the actual war in which the story of Mulan is placed, you can also do a Wikipedia search on the Han-Xiongnu War.  
**


	9. The Princess and the Frog

**Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, but I needed to find and thus review the storyline so as to have a stronger idea as to what I'm doing with this one. This version will be more inclined with the Disney movie version of the story since the version told by the Brothers Grimm is just not what most of us have come to expect from the story. Also, expect there to be some strong differences as I'm kind of recreating the storyline with a different background. So without further ado, let's join Kaarii and Josh in…**

* * *

**Prelude**

Entering the next story before allowing it to begin, Kare said to the head demon of the story, "Take five, I'm going to fill in for you."

"That is not possible…" the head demon started to argue.

"I said beat it. I'm going to ensure that these Power-pests fail in winning this story" Kare said heatedly.

"Very well" the demon replied as it moved aside to let Kare take over.

"Now, let the story begin…" Kare instructed as the following story began to unfold…

* * *

**The Princess & the Frog**

Paris, France and at the personal Chateau of the Mayor, up in his only daughter's bedroom, Kaarii and her best friend are quite intently listening as Kaarii's mother was reading to them while making a dress for the one young girl, "…and so after giving it some consideration and out of options, the princess picked up the frog, closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and…kissed that frog right on the lips and thus turning him right back into a handsome prince."

The mayor's daughter, Cecile, screeched out in joy while Kaarii made a disgusted face as she said, "I don't care if he were a prince; there is _no_ way I would ever, _ever_ kiss a frog."

"Oh, I would; I'd kiss a hundred frogs if one of them would turn into a handsome prince" the mayor's daughter said amorously.

"Well, there you go; your new dress is all done" Kaarii's mother said as she finished adorning the dress with one final ribbon.

"A fine dress fit for any princess, but will especially look good on mine" noted the mayor as he came into the room and lifted Cecile up in his arms lovingly.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Mayor" Kaarii's mother appreciatively replied with a humble curtsy.

"Ooh, daddy, daddy, did you see the beautiful dress the princess in this story is wearing? I want a dress just like it, daddy" Cecile said eagerly.

"Alright, alright, my little princess; if it's a similar dress as that one that you want, then a similar dress is what you'll get. Uh, do you think you could create another one for her, Mademoiselle Shiimasutou?" inquired the mayor.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure; anything my best customer" Kaarii's mother replied while indicating the myriads of other dresses she had created for the mayor's daughter over the years. "Come now, Kaarii, it's time to go home."

Kaarii and Cecile shared a hug goodnight just before her mother took hold of her hand and together, Kaarii and her mother left for home by bus.

Upon arrival home, they were warmly greeted by Kaarii's father as he picked his daughter up into one arm to hold her while sharing a hug and kiss with his lovely wife; all smiles and happiness despite the tiredness he was feeling from a hard day at work.

Dinner was cooking on the stove, when Kaarii's father set her down upon the counter near his home baking station where he let her sample some chocolate frosting that he was creating for a cake he was baking when he asked of her, "Well, what do you think?"

Looking at the ceiling while critically thinking, Kaarii commented, "Add a few more dashes of chocolate liquor, and this will be tasting divine" while adding the dashes of liquor to the mixture and her father mixed it in before letting her have another taste and she gave him the thumbs up before they shared a hug.

After eating their fill of their dinner and cake, they then took the leftovers out to share with the poor people of the neighborhood who expressed their appreciation for the delicious food.

A little later, as her parents were putting Kaarii to bed, her father pulled out a hand-drawn image of their great dream of creating their own bakery to be called, Kaarii's Chateau Pâtissière.

"Now just remember not to lose sight of what's most important in life and, with a bit of hard work, our dream will come true" Kaarii's father told her as he was kissed her on the cheek while tucking her in for the night.

"I won't, daddy. Oh, look; it's the first star of the night! According to a book that mama read while we were at the Mayor's home, if you make a wish upon it, your wish will come true!" Kaarii exclaimed before climbing back out of bed with the picture still in her hand and began wishing quite hard from her bedroom window.

Finished with her wish, she turned and smiled up at the star when she noticed something sitting on her window sill and turned to see a frog sitting there quietly for a few minutes before finally making a croaking sound and sending Kaarii screaming from her room to her parent's room.

Many years had since gone by and now, asleep in her bed still in the same bedroom; Kaarii was jolted awake by her alarm clock. Jumping from her bed as she noticed the time, she quickly dressed in her work uniform before running and jumping onto a passing trolley to ride it to work as the driver called out to her, "Good morning, Kaarii."

"Morning" she called back and soon jumped off to run to the bakery in which she worked.

"You just made it, Kaarii" her boss fussed as he was setting some pastries into the oven to bake as she ran over to the coffee grinder and began to prepare some large pots of coffee and hot water for those who wanted hot tea.

While the chief baker was setting the pastries into their cases, Kaarii carried out two pots of coffee before disappearing to the back to carry out two more pots of hot water.

"We're ready to go, so go open the door to let in our waiting customers" her boss said and Kaarii turned to head for the door to unlock it.

Kaarii would work from six in the morning to six in the evening, bussing tables, carrying large, heavy pots of coffee and hot water, washing tables, sweeping and mopping the floors, filling and carrying orders to the customers. She would then drag herself home, tired to the point of exhaustion, and would always enter her room to dump all of her tips into either a can or jar before placing it into the top drawer of her dresser where she still kept her late father's drawing of 'Kaarii's Chateau Pâtissière'. Finding strength in trying to fulfill not only her own, but her late father's dream, she would return to the kitchen to prepare dinner before getting washed up before turning in for the night to sleep.

However, the following morning, Kaarii was up at the crack of dawn as usual, and she soon got herself dressed, and headed straight for her workplace. She soon arrived and entered the bakery, where she smiled to her boss.

"Right on time, Kaarii" her boss said, and he tossed her several trays filled with dishes for her to serve to the clients.

Kaarii then winked and then started to wait the tables. She passed out many orders at once at the bar, and everyone smiled as they got their meal. She then dusted some powdered sugar on some profiteroles she had gotten, and then she passed them out to an army veteran, who saluted her as he ate them, and she saluted back, with a smile.

Meanwhile, a Gypsy magician did some tarot readings for a man who hid his bald head underneath a hat, and then the Gypsy blew some purple dust on to the man, who grew a full head of hair. He tried flirting with a girl, but his hair then grew out of control, earning him a whack from her purse, and then he screamed when he saw himself in the mirror.

The Gypsy laughed and then he put his quarter into his inner coat pocket, only to see the mayor paying for some newspapers and then driving off in his car. The gypsy's shadow then showed him the coin, and then they grew angry with the mayor. The mayor then read his newspaper, with the headline about Prince Josh coming to Paris.

On the simultaneous end, a yacht came into the harbor, which welcomed the visiting Prince Joshua, who took off his royal garments and crown, and started wearing casual clothes, and he got out his ukulele and started playing while many girls surrounded him. His bumbling butler then tripped on the Prince's crown and fell down the stairs while the Prince joined up with a local band of musicians who were walking the streets.

The mayor's daughter then got into the car and when she read the headline, she knew it was her opportunity to meet and marry a prince.

As Josh then started moving on with the band, Kaarii waited a table outside. Josh took notice of her, and tried flirting with her, but she rolled her eyes and went back inside, but Josh just shrugged with a smile and went on walking while playing his violin.

Re-entering the bakery, one of her friends called out, "Hey, Kaarii, we're going out dancing tonight; why don't you join us?"

"I'm sorry, but I've got a double shift tonight so I won't be able to make it" Kaarii replied while cleaning off a table.

"Yeah, I know, so you can buy your own bakery. Girl, you work too hard" noted one of her other friends but she just shrugged it off as her friends got up and left.

"I don't know why you bother, Kaarii; it's not like you'll ever reach your goal and buy yourself your own bakery. I'll bet you don't even have enough for the down payment" her boss jeered.

"I'm getting close" Kaarii replied.

"Oh yeah, how close?" the man asked.

"W-Where are my beignets?" Kaarii asked in return.

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought. You have a better chance of winning the Tour de France on foot" her boss said, laughing at his own joke.

"We'll just see about that" Kaarii replied in challenge as she took up a plate of blintzes.

The mayor soon arrived and Kaarii set the plate down in front of him as she said, "Congratulations on winning the 'King of the Paris Carnival' parade."

"Caught me completely by surprise…for the fifth year in a row" the Mayor said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Kaarii, Kaarii, Kaarii; did you hear the good news?!" screeched Cecile excitedly as she walked up to and hugged Kaarii tightly.

"What news?" Kaarii asked innocently.

"Tell her daddy!" Cecile told her father as she sat down at the table beside him.

"Prince Josh…" the Mayor started to say but was cut off by Cecile.

"Prince Josh of Grenachia is coming here to Paris for our Carnival celebration! Tell her what else, daddy" Cecile said.

"Uh, yes, I invited…" but again, Cecile interrupted him.

"Daddy's invited Prince Josh to say at our house and we're even throwing a masquerade ball in his honor!" Cecile said.

"Well congratulations, Cecile. Just remember one thing my mama always told me: The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach" Kaarii said as she gently patted the mayor's stomach.

"Kaarii, you're a bona fide genius! I'm going to need about 500 of your man-catching beignets for the ball tonight. Will this cover it?" Cecile asked as she took a large amount of money from her father and set it into Kaarii's hands.

"This will cover it perfectly" Kaarii quietly replied while her boss stared one in shock, his mouth agape.

"Ooh, I am going to get my prince tonight!" Cecile screeched as she drug her father out of the bakery and shoved him out the door.

"Yes, I am finally going to get my bakery!" Kaarii cheered while her boss was still looking on in shock as a blintz slid off of his spatula and onto the bell.

On the other side of the bakery, a tall man with a dressed in gypsy's clothing slowly lowered his menu and turned to look at his shadow with a sinister expression as his smiled at him in anticipation.

The next day, on Kaarii's day off, she went and spoke with the Fenner Brothers Realty firm to put her down payment on the building in which she was hoping to turn into her new bakery.

"Everything looks peachy keen, Mr. Fenner…and Mr. Fenner" Kaarii told the two men as they were taking down the 'For Sale' sign.

"We'll have the paperwork together for you to sign right after Carnival" spoke up one of the two men.

"I'll do you one better. Why don't you bring the paperwork with you tonight to the Mayor's masquerade ball?" Kaarii called after them as they started to drive away.

"You drive a hard bargain, Kaarii" called out the other brother as they were driving away.

"Table for one, please" spoke a familiar voice and Kaarii turned to see her mother standing behind her and holding an old mixing bowl in her hands, a red ribbon tied around it in a bow. "It's for the bakery, to help you get started."

"Oh, daddy's favorite mixing bowl" Kaarii said with tears in her eyes as she and her mother shared a hug.

"I know; I miss him, too" her mother told her as they parted and Kaarii wiped the tears from her eyes to smile at her mother. "Well, hurry up and open the door."

Opening the door and leading her mother inside, Kaarii said, "Just look at it, mama; doesn't it just make you want to cry!"

Her mother looked at her in questioning as some birds flew through the large hole in the ceiling and roof before replying, "Yes…"

"The cake ordering book is going to go right where you're standing, the kitchen is going to go right over there, the display cases over there, and on the ceiling is going to be a glorious lamp with a glass-dome shade that's to have many cakes stained upon it" Kaarii said as she indicated the different locations for everything.

"You're your father's daughter, alright. He used to go on and on about this old sugar mill, too" her mother said with a smile as she walked inside the old building. "Darling, I'm sure this place is going to be just wonderful. But it's a shame with you working all the time."

Kaarii picked up a broom and began sweeping the floor as she replied, "But how can I let up now when I'm so close? I've got to make sure all of Daddy's hard work means something."

"Kaarii, your father may not have gotten the place he always wanted, but he had something better…he had love. And that's all I want for you…you know, meet your Prince Charming" her mother told her as she gently took the broom from Kaarii's hands.

"Oh, mom, I don't have time for dancing and such right now. That's just going to have to wait until later" Kaarii replied as she stepped away.

"How long are we talking here?" her mother asked.

"I don't know, maybe when I'm done" Kaarii replied as she removed an old curtain from the window, flicked the dust off, and set it atop an old barrel before pushing an old chair up to the barrel as she mother sat in it.

"But I want some grandchildren" her mother argued.

"Mom…in good time, but for now, I've a goal to focus on…and I'm almost there" Kaarii replied as she and her mother then set to work on removing the boards from windows and cleaning up some before leaving out the door with Kaarii being careful to lock the door behind her.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Prince Josh's butler was trudging through town carrying the prince's luggage and passing by some of the locals when one man noticed how heavily he was breathing and called out, "Hey, you need a hand with that, petit copain?"

Stopping for a second to catch his breath, the butler heard the jazz music playing and followed it to find Prince Josh amidst a crowd of locals and dancing with a young boy.

"Sire, I have been looking everywhere for you" his butler called out.

"Ah, Mitchel, I've been avoiding you everywhere" Josh replied.

"We're going to be late for the masquerade" Mitchel told him.

"But listen to it, Mitchel, this is jazz; it's beautiful, no?" Josh replied while flirting with a young woman who giggled in a flattered manner.

"But we have a previous engagement to get to" Mitchel argued.

"Oh very well, but first, I'm going to buy everyone here a drink" Josh said quite loudly and the people cheered.

"With what; at this point you have only two choices: woo and marry a rich, young lady, or…get a job!" Mitchel told him while pointing to a street cleaner who was shoveling some horse manure from off the cobblestone road and dumping it into a wheeled refuse can.

Josh shuddered in disgust before saying, "Fine, fine, but first, dance with me fat man."

Taking hold of Mitchel's hand, the two of them start dancing together when he commented, "For someone who cannot see his feet, you're really light on them." He then spun Mitchel so that he was sent tumbling and crashing into a tuba to the point of getting his head stuck inside of it. Laughing he made comment, "That's perfect; you're finally starting to get into the music! Do you get my joke; because your head is literally stuck in the tuba."

"Get me out of here!" Mitchel yelled.

Walking up, the tuba player took hold of his instrument while Josh took hold of Mitchel and they pulled him out of the tuba only to send the two of them tumbling backwards.

"How degrading; I've never been so humiliated in all my life" Mitchel complained when he looked up to see a tall man with a top hat approach them.

"Hello" Josh greeted uncertainly.

"Gentlemen, en chante; a tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier" the gypsy greeted as he tipped his hat to them before pulling out a business card. "How are you all doing?"

Receiving the card, Josh began reading it as Facilier began leading him away, "Tarot card reading, charms, potions; dreams made real."

"As I understand it from the palm of your hand, you are visiting royalty" Facilier said as he led the Prince down a dark alley.

As Mitchel caught up with them, Josh turned and told him, "Mitchel, this man has just learned that I am visiting royalty by reading the palm of my hand."

"More like he read it in the morning's newspaper" Mitchel replied as he took out the newspaper from the gypsy's coat pocket. "Sire, this man is nothing more than a charlatan; I suggest we move on to our original destination."

"Don't you dare disrespect me old man!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "You're in my world now and I've got friends on the other side."

He then pointed to a sign over a door that appeared out of nowhere which read, 'Dr. Facilier's Gypsy Emporium.' Opening the door, for them, the two men gazed inside the darkened interior.

With a snap of his fingers, the candles upon a small round table lit as he said, "Come on in, sit down, and I'll read your fortunes for you."

Facilier's shadow removed their hats and threw them onto a nearby table while Facilier himself gestured towards the smaller table which Josh willingly approached; Facilier's shadow kicked Mitchel towards the table before sharing a hand-slap with Facilier.

"Yes, fortunes told, I'll even read your soul…you do have a soul, don't you, Mitchel? The cards, the cards, the cards will tell your past, present, and future. Just take three cards a piece and your futures we'll read" Facilier told them as they each took three cards, though Mitchel was still quite skeptical.

Pointing to Josh, he then said, "Now according to this, you are from across the sea, from two long lines of royalty. I'm royalty myself on my mother's side. Your life is high, but your funds are low so that you've got to marry a honey whose daddy's got dough. Your parents cut you off, huh?"

"It's sad but true" Josh replied with a shrug.

"So now you've got to get hitched, but hitching ties you down when in reality you want your freedom to hop around. It's the green you need as it's the key to your future from what I see" Facilier then concluded on Josh's fortune.

"As for you little man, I don't want to waste much time. You've been pushed around all your life. By your mother, by your sister and brother, and if you were married, you'd be pushed around by your wife. But in your future, the man I see…is the man you've always wanted to be" Facilier told Mitchel.

"Come now, shake my hand; won't you boys shake a poor sinner's hands?" he then asked of both men and they eagerly shook Facilier's hands.

"Then I hope you're ready" Facilier then said as Kare's disturbing image appeared before them as the arm rests of Josh's chair turned into snakes and bound him to his chair. As Kare opened his mouth, a talisman came forth as Facilier said, "Transformation central…Reformation central…Transmogrification central," he then used the talisman to pierce Josh's finger and blood drew up into it as he screamed out in pain.

"Can you feel it? You're changing alright" Facilier told him as green energy began to swirl around Josh as he also started to shrink. Green magic starts swirling around me and I begin to shrink in size. "You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had. I hope you're satisfied; but if you ain't, don't blame me! You can blame my friends on the other side."

Meanwhile, at the Mayor's Chateau, the masquerade ball was in full swing. Kaarii was serving beignets when the Mayor's dog approached the table in hopes of getting one.

"Froufrou, no" Kaarii fussed at the dog as she moved the serving tray out of the dog's reach until it gave her the sad, begging eyes. "Oh, alright, but just one" Kaarii told the dog, giving in, and tossed a beignet for the dog to munch on.

"Cecile, Cecile, you said later two hours ago" noted a young man who was trying to ask Cecile to dance.

"Pierre, when a lady says later, she really means not ever. Now run along, there are plenty of young fillies just dying for you to waltz them away into a stupor" Cecile told him as she approached Kaarii's table. "Give me those napkins!"

"Well whatever for?" Kaarii asked of Cecile.

"I swear I'm sweating like a sinner in church" Cecile said as she used the napkins to dry her underarms. It's getting to be so late!" Cecile fretted.

"There are still a few stragglers" Kaarii pointed out to her.

"I swear; my prince is never coming. I never get anything I wish for" Cecile said crying as she ran up the stairs to her house.

"Cecile, wait" Kaarii called after her. "You've just got to calm down and take a deep breath."

"Maybe I just have to wish a little harder" Cecile said as she looked up, her mascara running, and turned to the wishing-star and started to say, "Please, please, please, please…"

"Now Cecile, you can't just wish upon a star and expect…" Kaarii started to tell her but was interrupted as an announcement was made.

"Now presenting, Prince Josh!" and both girls turned to watch as the Prince was walking up the stairs to the courtyard.

Cecile quickly fixed her makeup before whistling to the man with a hidden spotlight who shined it upon her as she tossed some sparkles about her while hiding her face behind her fan and sending a flirtatious look to the Prince. He then approached the stairs and held his hand out to receive her in a chivalrous manner and she quickly jogged down the steps to him. Once he bowed to her, she took his hand and they immediately began waltzing together.

Kaarii quietly descended the stairs and walked back behind her table while smiling to her childhood friend.

"Good evening, Kaarii" spoke a horse who then removed his head to reveal himself.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner" Kaarii greeted them as she watched the back half of the horse separate from the front half.

"Delicious beignets, Kaarii" spoke up the taller of the two Fenner brothers.

"They're going to be the house specialty once I get those papers you brought for me to sign" Kaarii told them.

"Uh, yes, about that…" started the taller Fenner.

"You've been outbid by another buyer" spoke the shorter of the two brothers.

"What…" Kaarii started to ask in confusion.

"You see a fellow came in and offered the full amount in cash. Unless you can top it by Wednesday" explained the first.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, bye" said the second as he stuffed his coat full of Kaarii's beignets.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to save that much money?" Kaarii asked as she blocked the two men from leaving.

"Exactly, which is why a lady of your background would have had her pretty little hands full with a big business like that; you're much better where you're at" said the taller Fenner brother as he and his shorter brother brushed past her.

"Now y-you come back here" Kaarii started to argue as she grabbed hold of the horse costume's tail only for it to pull off and send her crashing against her table before landing in a semi-sitting position on the ground.

"Kaarii, Kaarii, it's time to hit Prince Charming with some of your man-catching beignets…What happened?" Cecile asked as she saw her friend sitting on the ground.

"I…I…fell" Kaarii said simply.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Oh, Prince Josh, we'll be right back! Don't worry, I've got the perfect dress for you" Cecile said as she led Kaarii to her room.

"Oh, did you see the way that Prince Josh danced with me; a marriage proposal can't be far off! Thank you, Evening Star!" Cecile said as she applied some powder to her face. "You know, I was starting to think that wishing on stars was for babies and crazy people."

Catching a glimpse of Kaarii as she stepped out from behind a changing screen, Cecile told her, "Well, aren't you just as pretty as a magnolia in May. Seems like only yesterday that we were little girls dreaming our fairy tale dreams and tonight, they're finally coming true. Well, back to the party; oh Prince Josh, I'm coming back to you honey!"

Kaarii remained where she was as she sadly pulled out her father's picture of 'Kaarii's Chateau Pâtissière' and slowly stepped out onto the balcony as she quietly said, "I was almost there, Daddy."

Looking up at the Evening Star, she then whispered, "I can't believe I'm doing this…Please, please, please" she wished while clutching the picture to her chest.

Turning to walk back inside, she gave pause to notice a frog sitting on the balcony railing and muttered to the star, "Very funny."

Turning back to the frog, she gave it a sour look, "So what now; I don't suppose you want a kiss?"

"Kissing would be nice, yes?" the frog asked in a suave voice that startled Kaarii and sent her screaming and running back in Cecile's room where she crashed into the old toy closet and getting covered with dolls and plush toys.

"Are you alright? I did not mean to scare you" the frog apologized.

Grabbing hold of the dolls and plush toys she began throwing them at the frog as he told her, "Oh, no, no, no…you know you have a very strong arm for a princess. Hold it, put the monkey down!"

"Stay back or I'll…" Kaarii started to threaten as she picked up a book.

"Wait, please, please, please" said the frog as it jumped up onto Cecile's vanity. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Prince Josh…"

Kaarii then slapped and squashed the frog with the book as he finished in a pained voice, "…of Genachia."

"Prince, but I didn't wish for any prince. Wait i-if you're the prince th-then who was that dancing with Cecile out on the dance floor?" Kaarii asked while pointing out the balcony door.

"Look all I know is one minute I'm dancing and cutting the rug when the next thing I know I am tripping over these" the frog said as he held up one of his hind webbed feet.

"Ew" Kaarii said as she made ready to slap the frog with the book again.

"Wait, wait" the frog yelled out as he cringed away from her before noticing the title of the book. "Wait a second, I know this book!"

"The Frog Prince?" Kaarii asked of the small creature as she gently set the book down.

"Yes, my mother and servants would read this to me every night when I was a lad. Yes, yes, this is the answer! You…must kiss me" the frog then told Kaarii.

"Excuse me?" Kaarii asked of him.

"Come, you will enjoy it. All women enjoy the kiss of Prince Josh" said the frog until his chest suddenly puffed up and causing him to note, "That's new."

"Look, I'd really like to help you, but I do NOT kiss frogs" Kaarii said as she turned her back on him.

"But, out there on the balcony, you asked me" the frog argued.

"I didn't expect you to answer!" Kaarii fussed back.

"Look, not only am I an undeniably handsome prince, but I also come from an unbelievably wealthy family. Maybe I can offer you some kind of reward, fulfill some wish" offered the frog and Kaarii turned to notice her father's drawing on the floor and began to reconsider.

"Just one kiss?" she asked of it.

"Just one, unless you beg for more" the frog replied before spritzing his mouth with some of Cecile's perfume as though it was a breath freshener.

"Okay, okay, Kaarii, you can do this" Kaarii told herself before clenching her eyes shut, turned and kissed the frog only to be surrounded by gold energy.

The frog opened his eyes and looked around in confusion as he was still a frog and then peered over the edge of the vanity to notice the dress Kaarii had been wearing laying on the floor.

"You don't look all that different, but how'd you get way up there and how'd I get way down here" Kaarii asked after struggling out of the dress and soon noticed her arm and hand were now green.

Turning to a hand mirror that was on the floor, Kaarii saw her reflection and screamed out as she jumped up onto the top of the vanity.

"Easy, easy, Princess" Josh started to say.

"What did you do to me? I'm green and I'm covered in slime…" Kaarii started to say.

"No, no, it is not slime, you are simply secreting mucus" Josh explained only to get angrily tackled by Kaarii so that they first knocked into a bookshelf before falling onto a rocking horse.

A book fell off the shelf and struck the rocking horse and launched the two frogs out the balcony door and crashing down onto the drum of a sleepy drummer who then tried to attack them. Trying to avoid getting hit, the two frogs now had him playing a fast tune and the rest of the band came alive with jazz music. Striking the cymbal, he then launched the two frogs down the back of Cecile's dress so that she began to dance in a rather funny manner until she fall onto her back and saw the two frogs and screamed out.

Hearing his daughter scream, the mayor called out, "Hey, Froufrou, get those frogs!"

Looking up from the crashed table of beignets, the dog began to give pursuit of the frogs.

"Run!" yelled Josh.

"I can't run; I'm a frog!" Kaarii yelled back as they were scrambling to get away.

"Then hop!" the prince shouted out as they began trying to hop away from the dog. "Whoa, down doggy; be a good boy!"

As they were running, a man dressed as Zorro took out a sword and tried to cut down the two frogs, but missed and instead cut off the head of a giraffe costume which then fell onto the two frogs.

"I can't see where we're going!" Kaarii said.

"Neither can I" Josh replied until the giraffe head was knocked off of them as they were sent tumbling into the strings of some balloons. Josh quickly untied the balloons and as they started to float away, though Kaarii was hanging from one leg.

The dog came running up and made ready to chomp down on Kaarii when she called out, "Froufrou, it's me, Kaarii!"

"Kaarii, is that really you?" inquired the dog as it fell back to the ground.

"The dog...it just talked to me" Kaarii told Josh.

"You know, if you're going to let every little thing bother you, it's going to be a long night" Josh fussed at her as he helped her to sit up.

Facilier watched them float away with his teeth tightly clench in anger before turning to see 'Prince Josh' take off running into the house. Running inside, the prince checked the jar which has been holding Josh to find it laying on its side and empty.

"You let him escape?" Facilier asked in anger as he approached the 'prince'.

"I-I thought he could use a little air" the 'prince' said in Mitchel's voice as he backed away from Facilier whose shadow floated up behind his own shadow and tripped him. "Oh, how did I get mixed up in all of this Gypsy magic nonsense anyways? I've had enough of this," he then said as he removed the talisman from around his neck and changed back into Mitchel, "here, you wear it."

Mitchel then threw the talisman towards Facilier who anxiously caught it before yelling, "Be careful with that! If anything happens to this, I'll... *Ahem* See, the magic has no effect on me. But come, now, we all know that magic isn't the real power here; money is. Now, aren't you tired of living on the margins? While all those fat cats in their fancy cars don't give you so much as a sideways glance?"

"Yes" Mitchel replied in minor annoyance, though not with Facilier.

"Then all you have to do is marry Cecile and then the family fortune will be ours" Facilier told him.

"But what about Prince Josh?" Mitchel asked.

"Your little mistake is only a small bump in our plans as long as we have his blood in the talisman" Facilier told Mitchel as he set the talisman back around his neck and thus made Mitchel appear as Prince Josh.

Elsewhere, floating over the forested area of town and still hanging onto the balloons, Josh was telling Kaarii his story when she yelled out, "GYPSY MAGIC; you mean to tell me we're in all of this because you were messing with the Shadow Man?!"

"He was very charismatic, okay!" Josh fussed back.

"Oh, it serves me right for wishing on stars; the only way to get what you want out of life is through hard work" Kaarii said with a sigh.

"Hard work; why would a princess need to work hard?" Josh asked.

"Huh, I'm not a princess, I'm a waitress" Kaarii replied.

"A waitress; well no wonder the kiss didn't work; you lied to me!" Josh exclaimed.

"Hey, now I never said I was a princess" Kaarii argued in her own defense.

"You never said you were a waitress, either. I mean, you were wearing a dress and a crown even" Josh complained.

"It was a costume party, you spoiled little rich boy" Kaarii fired back.

"Oh yeah, well the egg is on your face. For you see I have no riches" Josh told her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I am completely broke!" Josh continued without noticing how close they were to the sharp branches of a tree.

Looking up in surprise, they watched and listened as the balloons popped and sent them plummeting into the river below.

Breaking through the surface first, Kaarii said accusingly, "Y-You told me that you were fabulously wealthy!"

"No, my parents are fabulously wealthy. They cut me off because I was a...LEECH!" Josh yelled as he noticed the leech stuck to his arm.

Pulling the leech off of him, Kaarii then said, "You're broke and you have the nerve to call me a liar?"

"It was not a lie. I fully intend to be rich again once I marry Cecile...run" Josh said while looking up.

"What?" Kaarii asked in confusion.

"RUN!" Josh yelled as a heron tried to grab hold of them in its beak when they took off running away from the giant bird.

Finding a hollowed out tree to hide, Josh continued, "So like I was saying, I fully intend to be rich again once I marry Cecile...if she'll have me."

"Are you a prince?" Kaarii asked.

"Yes" Josh replied.

"She'll have you" Kaarii told him.

"So anyways, it looks like we're going to be here for a while, so let's get a little more comfortable" Josh started to say until Kaarii socked him in the stomach.

"Keep your slimy self away from me" she fussed.

"I already told you, it's not slime, it's mucus" Josh returned, though a bit painfully.

Josh was wakened the next morning when an acorn knocked him on the head and he turned to look up to see Kaarii waiting on a raft as she said, "Come on, sleeping beauty, we've got to be getting back to Paris and undo this mess you've gotten us into."

Jumping onto the raft behind her, Josh picked up a 'Y' shaped branch and began strumming a jazzy tune and said, "I was not the one wearing a false symbol of royalty" while Kaarii began guiding the raft down the stream with a pole.

"You know, I could use a little help here" Kaarii told him.

"Then I will play a little louder" Josh offered and began playing a little louder.

"Hey, man, that's a pretty snappy tune" noted a cat from the shore.

"Oh, Merci, le chat; do you play?" Josh inquired in a friendly manner.

"Why yes, though I prefer the concertina myself" the cat replied.

"Yes, well, that's all very nice, but we've got to be getting back to Paris to find someone to undo this spell" Kaarii replied as she continued to pole their raft along.

"Spell, what spell?" inquired the cat in confusion.

"Brace yourself, my friend, we are not frogs, but humans. I am Prince Josh of (fill-in)" Josh introduced himself with a flair, "and she's Kaarii, the waitress" he then added rather flatly. "Don't kiss her."

"Now just hold on a minute here! This here fool went messing with Shadow Man and got himself turned into a frog through Gypsy magic and now..." Kaarii said in her own defense but was cut off.

"Gypsy magic, you mean like the kind Mere Louise would do?" the cat inquired.

"Who?" the two inquired.

"Mere Louise, Queen of the Gypsies, conjurer of spells and mixer of potions" the cat informed them.

"Can you take us to her?" the two frogs inquired of him.

"Well, I can get you to the half-way point at least; by the way, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Pierre" the feline informed them.

"We really do appreciate this" Kaarii said as she and Josh hopped onto the cat's back, abandoning their raft.

"Hey, anything to help a friend" replied Pierre.

Meanwhile, back at the mayor's chateau, Cecile and 'Prince Josh' were sitting out in the gazebo enjoying a bottle of white champagne as she told him, "Oh, Prince Josh, I am positively mortified that you had to endure that frog fiasco last night."

"Well, when you're next in line to the throne, you have to poised like a panther and expect the unexpected" 'Prince Josh replied, growling like a panther which Cecile soon began to imitate until one ear popped out in a strange manner.

"Uh, your ear...?" Cecile asked of him.

"What...oh dear" he replied as he first checked his ear before diving down behind the table to check the talisman he was wearing; half the blood had dissipated and was getting lower by the second. Chuckling nervously and covering his ear, 'Josh' replied, "Must be a pesky mosquito." Taking hold of Cecile's hands and standing her up, he then told her, "Mademoiselle Cecile, I can no longer contain the throbbing of my..." he looked over his shoulder as he noticed his backside inflate to its normal size, "...heart. Even though our time together has been brief, if's been heavenly."

"Why Prince Josh, you've got be blushing like a..." she started to say until he grasped hold of her to bury his face in the fold of her dress as it had returned to normal.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming Princess of Genachia?" he asked of her.

Pulling away, she asked of him, "Are you serious?"

Pulling up on his shirt to cover his face, he replied, "Like the plague."

Screeching out in joy, Cecile embraced him as she said, "Yes, I most certainly will marry you! So there's so much to do, so much to plan. We're going to have us a real royal wedding!"

As she skipped away, the 'Prince' turned back into Mitchel as he peered over the top of the table until he noticed a shadow overcome him and turned to notice Facilier standing over him.

Grabbing up the talisman and noticing it was now empty, Facilier growled, "NO!"

"What do we do now?" Mitchel asked.

"Because you let our little froggy-prince friend go, Mitch, I'm now reduced to asking for help from my friends on the other side" Facilier replied before turning and walking away.

Back in his shop and standing before the Carnival masks and especially the giant one which was Kare in disguise, he told them, "Friends, I know I'm in hock to you all already, but it seems that our little froggy prince has lost his way and I need your generous assistance to get him back."

As the masks growled at him he said, "Ha-ha-hah, I hear you. So what's in it for you all? Well, once I finish disposing of Big Daddy Mayor, then I'll be running this town" this said as he released a low cloud of dust which revealed an overview of the city.

Gathering the dust back into his hand, he said, "Then I'll have the entire city of Paris in the palm of my hand" as he revealed a smaller cloud of dust literally in the palm of his hand and displaying a smaller side view of the city.

"And you'll have all the human souls your dark heart's desire" he then said as he blew into the cloud of dust, sending what resembled souls passing from the people to the masks as well as blowing away the dust.

"You love that, don't you? So, have we got ourselves a deal?" he asked as the Kare mask breathed in the dust with anticipation before checking with the other masks only to open its mouth and release many shadow demons to do Facilier's bidding.

"Ha-ha! Now we're cooking! We're going to find ourselves a frog! Search everywhere, the river, port, but bring him to me alive; I need his heart pumping...for now" Facilier then instructed and the shadows quickly began to fly off to search the city and the rivers."

"Okay, end of the line; this is as far as i can carry you" announced Pierre as he stopped at the edge of a river.

"We really do appreciate this, but how are we to find Mere Louise's place now?" Kaarii asked of Pierre.

"Don't worry, I'll still get you there, but I can't travel through the trees with you guys on my back; I'll meet you on the other side" Pierre informed them as he rapidly climbed a tree and took off jumping from branch to branch.

"So, shall we go?" Josh asked of Kaarii as he began to lead the way.

Unbeknownst to them, three frog hunters were watching as one of them noted to the other two, "Would you take a look at those two jumpers? Hmm, I can smell the frog legs now."

"I bet they taste real good with the sauce" spoke up the second rather loudly.

"Would you be quiet?" fussed the first as he struck the second on the head with a club.

"Ow" said the second.

The third one mumbled something to the others when the first said, "Oh-ho, my thoughts exactly, too, Two-Fingers. Time to catch us some frogs."

Second one remained in place until the first grabbed hold of him and dragged him along.

"You know, waitress, I think I've finally figured out what's wrong with you" Josh said as Kaarii was using a long, thick thorn as a machete to clear a path for them through the heavy brush.

"Have you now?" Kaarii asked of him.

"You do not know how to have fun; there, I'm sorry to have said it" he replied.

"Merci, because I've figured out what your problem is, too" she replied while pulling back on a branch.

"I am too wonderful?" Josh asked haughtily until Kaarii released the branch to swing back and strike him in the face.

"No, you're a no-account, philandering, lazy bump on a log" she replied.

"*Cough* Kill-joy" he returned.

"What did you say?" Kaarii asked.

"Nothing, *cough* stick-in-the-mud" he then replied.

"Listen here, this stick-in-the-mud has had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon and chasing chambers maids around you ivory tower!" Kaarii said angrily.

"Actually, it's polished marble...AH" Josh replied before he was snatched up in a fishing net.

"Ooh, I got me on boys! You all go get that little one over there" the first frog hunter called out.

Two-Fingers managed to catch Kaarii in his one, two-fingered hand, but she quickly used her legs to bend his fingers painful angles and causing him to release her. Taking up two large handfuls of hunting knives, he threw them at Kaarii who quickly contorted her body to avoid getting hit. Taking off running, she soon saw the large, dumb hunter running towards her and gave pause to watch as he slipped in the mud and landed on Two-Fingers only to also land on the branch upon which she had been sitting and launching her up so that she dropped into the cage in the dumb one's hands.

Pierre, looking down from a high branch over the river, saw Josh in the net and so jumped down onto the man's head and scaring him so badly that he threw both cat and frog into the river.

"Hey, we caught one!" said the larger of the three hunters as he dropped the cage with Kaarii inside of it into the bottom of the boat. She tried to jump out of the loose lid, but Two-Fingers sat down on top of the cage and smacked her away from the side with his hand. "Hey what happened to you?"

"Shut your trap!" shouted back the smaller of the trio.

Josh's head finally broke the surface as he announced, "Free!" He then turned to notice Kaarii stuck inside the cage and used his tongue to grab hold of the boat as the three men were rowing away. He was veritably water skiing via his tongue when he ran smack into the boat.

"Say, did you hear that suspicious thud?" asked the dumber of the three of the smaller one.

"Yeah, I sure did" the man replied as he removed his hat and began to scratch Josh who was on his head and scratching the man's head.

Looking up, Kaarii smiled happily to see Josh who hushed her as he remained atop the man's head.

Looking to notice his two companions as the one raised his club so as to strike the frog on top of his head, the man asked, "What do you think...?"

The big one started to smack his smaller friend atop the head repeatedly while Josh kept jumping out of the way, "Just missing him...I'll make him pay for his insolence."

Noticing that Kaarii was now free, Josh told her, "Now go!"

Just then, as Josh fell onto the man's face, Two-Fingers brought up his double-barrel shotgun and took aim to shoot the frog as both man and frog screamed out in fright. Fearing for Josh's safety, Kaarii jumped onto the end of the shotgun so that Two-Fingers shot out the crotch on the short man's trousers as well as putting a hole in the side of the boat.

Leaping down onto Two-Finger's bare foot, Josh told Kaarii, "Watch this" as he inflated his chest at the dumb one who then tried to stomp down on the frog only to crush Two-Finger's foot instead as the two jumped clear to the top of the dumb one's head. This turned the three men into a slap-stick trio as they kept hitting, kicking, and poking each other while Kaarii and Josh kept leaping out of the way so as to avoid getting hit until all three men fell to the bottom of the boat.

"Those two...they aren't like any frogs I've ever seen...they're smart" said the small man tiredly.

"And we talk, too" Kaarii said, causing the three men to scream out in terror. Jumping clear of the boat, Kaarii and Josh watched as the men rapidly paddled away.

Turning and noticing Pierre as he climbed up out of the river, dripping wet, Kaarii and Josh hopped over to join him as she commented, "You poor thing, are you alright, Pierre."

"Peachy, just...peachy" Pierre replied sourly as he shook the water off and his fur poofed up like a puffer fish until he found a place to lick himself dry.

Joining up with Pierre, Josh commented, "'And we can talk too.' *Laughs* I like that; you are secretly funny, you know that?"

"Not bad for a stick-in-the-mud, hmm?" Kaarii asked of him.

"Well, you know..." Josh started to reply.

"Say it; say it" Kaarii prodded him.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that" Josh apologized.

Back at the point along the river where the remains of the balloons they had ridden remained, a lone shadow demon found them before howling for its companions to follow as it progressed further up the river in search of Prince Josh.

Back with the trio, they were talking together when Pierre looked up and whispered a single name, "Evangeline."

"Is that your girl?" Kaarii asked as she and Josh looked around in search of another cat.

"You could say that. I've had a crush on her since I was a first opened my eyes and saw the sparkle in her eye" Pierre said as he looked up towards the sky to see the Evening Star. Turning towards a hollow tree, Pierre extracted a concertina and began playing a romantic tune.

Standing up on the lily pad that they had been standing upon, Josh took hold of Kaarii's hands to start to dance with her when she said, "No, I-I-I don't dance. I never danced" she confessed as she jumped away a short distance to another lily pad.

Taking hold of the pad's stem, Josh pulled her back over towards him, took hold of her once again, and began to lead her in a dance anyways as he said, "You can't learn if you don't try."

She was a little awkward at first, but she soon fell into step and was eventually dancing like a pro until Josh spun her and she fell into the water with him following behind her. They then began dancing underwater. Leaping from the water and lightly landing upon a reed which bent to drop them together onto another lily pad, Josh dipped Kaarii and, as she smiled, he noticed the way the star shined in her eyes and his feelings for her began to change.

Pulling her back up, they almost kissed when Kaarii stopped them as she said, "Ah, I sure have gotten myself one heck of a dance partner. We'd best be pushing on."

Gazing down sadly, Josh noticed his shadow and the shadow of a clawed hand reach out and grab hold of him by the leg and quickly started to whisk him off as he called out, "Kaarii!"

"Josh!" she called back as she noticed the shadows covering the ground and rushing away with Josh.

Josh succeeded in grabbing onto a branch to attempt to resist when the shadows pulled harder and started to rush away with him when a blast of light fell down upon the one that had a hold of him before more and more blasts light fell upon the others until they had all dissipated. Pierre and Kaarii soon caught up with Josh as they all gave pause to notice a large, ominous shadow coming forth out of the fog.

"Ha-ha, not bad for a hundred ninety-seven year old blind lady" spoke an elderly gypsy woman as she appeared out of the fog with burning log in one hand which she soon blew out. "Now which one of you naughty children has been messing with the Shadow Man?"

Pierre and Kaarii just quietly pointed down at Josh who looked at her guiltily.

Taking them back to her old wagon, they entered while Kaarii was saying, "We're so glad we found you, Mere Louise, Pierre was telling us all about you. We've been traveling quite a long ways and you can't imagine what we've been through."

Approaching her wicker chair with a high back and matching ottoman, Mere Louise sat down as she pulled out some odds and ends from her pocket and offered it to Kaarii and Josh as she inquired, "You kids want some candy?'

"Uh, no thanks" Josh replied politely.

"Well that's too bad, it would've turn you all human" Mere Louise told them as she faked popping one into her mouth.

"No, no, don't take it" the two of them started to tell her.

"Ha-ha! I was just messing with you all" Mere Louise said with a cackle.

"How in the world did you know we wanted to turn back...?" Kaarii started to ask but the elderly woman had fallen asleep.

"Uh, Mere Louise..." Josh said as he tapped the elderly woman on the cheek.

"Hey, why didn't someone tell me my cake was burning?" Mere Louise asked as she suddenly woke up before turning to stir some frosting. "Here, try this" she told Kaarii as she stuffed a frog-size mouthful into Kaarii's mouth as she asked, "Well?"

"Hit it with a couple of strong shots of chocolate liquor and it'll be the bee's knees" Kaarii replied honestly.

Adding the chocolate liqor, Mere Louise tried it herself and "Whoo-hoo, that's got a flair to it! That's just what it needed. Now, you all figure out what you need?"

"It's just like you said, Mere Louise; we need to be human" Kaarii replied.

"HA! You all haven't got the sense to know what's wrong with you. You know what you want, but you're blind to what you need" Mere Louise fussed at them.

"What we want, what we need, is all the same thing, yes?" Josh asked in confusion.

"Is it the same thing...NO! You listen to your Mere now. It doesn't matter what you look like, where you come from, what you wear, or how many rings are on your fingers. What you've got to do is to dig a little deeper inside of you, because once you find out who you are, you find out what it is you need" she started to tell them.

"Now you, were once a rich boy and you want to be rich again. But did it make you happy; NO! And it still won't bring you any happiness as money hasn't a heart or soul, what you need is some self-control to find yourself a brand new start" Mere Louis told Josh.

Turning to see Kaarii, Josh soon realized what it was he needed...her.

"Madam Froggy?" Mere Louise said to Kaarii.

"Yes" Kaarii replied.

"Might I have a word?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Kaarii replied as Mere Louise carried her back to the mixing bowl she had used earlier.

"I've heard you're a hard worker. Your daddy was a loving man, loved his family through and through; you're your daddy's daughter and what he had in him you have in you, too. So now, Madam Froggy, do you understand what it is I'm trying to say to you?" Mere Louise asked of her.

"Yes, I've got to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my bakery" Kaarii said with confidence.

Mere Louise just shook her head before turning to the bowl and saying, "Well, if you are all set on being human, then there's only one way. Frosting, frosting in the pot, we need a spell-breaker; what have you got?"

A vision portal started to appear in the frosting and showed Cecile asleep in her bed causing Kaarii to ask, "Cecile; but she's not a princess."

"Hush up and look at the frosting" Mere Louise reprimanded her.

The frosting then showed Cecile's father enter her bedroom, dressed as a king and with a tiara upon a pillow as he said, "Ta-da!"

"That's right, Big Daddy is king of the Carnival parade, so that makes Cecile...a princess" Kaarii said in realization.

"Does that count?" inquired Josh.

"Yes, it does. But only till midnight, when Carnival is over" Mere Louis replied. "Hop-along, you've only got until then to get the princess to kiss you. Once she does, Poof, you're both human again."

"Well, that doesn't give us much time at all!" Kaarii said as they turned to head for the door.

"We've got a river to be swimming, so we'd best get a move on" Josh told Kaarii.

"Wait a moment; I've got a better idea!" called out Pierre as he caught up with Josh and Kaarii to crouch down long enough for them to jump onto his back.

Running to the river's edge, Pierre climbed a tree to a high branch and leaped off to land on the deck of a riverboat. Looking up, they spied three shadows approaching and took to hiding, with Josh and Kaarii wrapping their arms around each other, as three musicians started to pass by.

"Hey, check it out; a cat with a concertina" commented the trombone player.

"Say, that is something; can you play that thing, little fellow?" asked the clarinet player.

Pierre played a few notes for them and they cheered, "Hey come along with us and play for Carnival."

Noticing this, Kaarii and Josh broke off their embrace when she started to follow after Pierre when she noticed Josh hadn't budged, so she called to him, "Hey, Josh, you coming?"

"O-oh, I'll catch up with you later" Josh replied hesitantly.

Watching her hop away, Josh looked down and noticed some wire and a chain of Carnival beads which he then took up in his hands as an idea began to form. Using the items he'd found, he crafted a faux pearl ring which he then set into a walnut-shell.

"Oh, Evangelina, now if I can only look Kaarii in the eye and say, 'I will do whatever it takes to make all of your dreams come true, because...because I love you.'"

"Hey, you're not making eyes at my girl, are you?" asked Pierre defensively as he raised one paw and released the claws from it.

"No, no, Pierre, I am not in love with Evangelina, I am in love with Kaarii" Josh replied, stopping Pierre just as he was about to make filet of frog out of him.

"Oh-ho, I knew it" Pierre said both in happiness for Josh and relief that he was not in love with his Evangeline.

"I can no longer marry Madam Cecile. I will find another way to get Kaarii her bakery. I can get a job, or two, maybe three" Josh noted aloud.

Later that evening, Josh was leading Kaarii up to the top of the pilot's house as she inquired of him, "Where are you taking me?"

"I just want to show you something nice to celebrate our last night together" Josh replied simply as he helped her up.

Looking forward, she saw a small table set up under the decorative gingerbread of the riverboat

"Oh, in all my years, no one has ever done anything like this for me" Kaarii replied, feeling touched, before giggling at Josh as he was standing with a large black moth upon his chest, acting as a bow-tie.

"Uh, yes, it is a bit much. *Ahem* that will be all Monsieur Moth" Josh said dismissively.

The moth flew away while commenting, "I thought it was a nice touch."

Leading her to the table, he helped her into her seat before returning to his side of the table and picked up a platter with a dome over it and she inquired, "What's this?"

"Oh nothing special, just a little something I whipped up" he replied as he removed the lid to show her some minced fruit. "You have been quite the influence on me. I have dated thousands of women, well, two, three...well just other women, but you are completely different. You are practically one of the guys...no, no, you are not a guy! *Ahem* let me begin again" he then said as he leaned his hand upon the table and accidentally knocked it over. "Ah-ha, I am not myself tonight. Sorry, that was not...this is a disaster" Josh said downheartedly as he picked up the walnut with the ring inside of it.

"No, it's cute" Kaarii replied as she pulled a piece of fruit off of Josh's head.

"Kaarii..."Josh started to say when she turned and noticed the building in which she was hoping to open her bakery.

"There it is!" she exclaimed as she went over to sit on the edge of the pilot house to see it better.

"Your bakery?" Josh asked of her simply.

"Oh, can't you just picture it all lit up like Christmas" Kaarii said in anticipation.

"With jazz pouring out of every window!" Josh added, feeling her excitement.

"Do you know a good ukelele player?" Kaarii asked.

"Really; you would let me play?" Josh asked in return.

"I'll talk to the owner...owner says yes" Kaarii replied.

"Folks of all walks of life will be coming just to get a taste of our food" Kaarii said as she leaned against Josh's shoulder.

"Our food?" Josh asked as he opened the walnut-shell to reveal the ring inside.

"Oh, well no, I mean my daddy. He always wanted to open this bakery; he died before he could see it happen. But tomorrow, with your help, our dream is finally coming true" Kaarii told him.

"Tomorrow?" Josh inquired.

"If I don't deliver that money first thing tomorrow, I lose this place forever" Kaarii replied.

"Kaarii, I love...the way you light up when you talk about your dream. A dream that is so beautiful that I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it come true" Josh promised her, though somewhat sadly, as he closed the walnut-shell.

"Alright, lower the gangplank; all ashore!" announced the deck hands as the river boat arrived at its destination.

"I'll alert Pierre" Josh said as he rose up and left in search of their feline friend.

Feeling a little sadness herself as she watched him leave, she turned and glanced up to notice the Evening Star and said to it, "Evangeline, I've always been so sure of what I've wanted, but now...I'm not so sure. What do I do; please tell me."

Off on the other side of the riverboat, Josh was being held up in the air by a shadow demon that also clamped a hand over his mouth before taking of with Josh in its grasp.

Back at the Mayor's chateau, Cecile was knocking on the door to the guest cottage as she called in, "Prince Josh, darling, you'd better hurry up. You don't want to be late for our Carnival wedding."

"Um, can you wait just a few more minutes, my dearest heart?" Mitchel replied while holding the door closed.

"Alright, we'll be waiting in the Packard. DADDY, START THE CAR!" Cecile replied before shouting to her father.

"Good heavens, I'm doomed" Mitchel

"No, Mitch, I'm the one who's doomed!" yelled Facilier as he threw a card at Mitchel while his shadow clung to the wall shivering in fear. "Unless we get that frog's blood in..." he started to add when they were interrupted as the shadow demons entered the room via the chimney and with Josh in their grasp before tossing him into Facilier's hat.

"Ah, we're back in business boys!" Facilier cheered as he took hold of Josh and held him up before the shadow demons.

"Get you hands off of me!" Josh firmly told Facilier as he turned and approached Mitchel who had the talisman in his hand. "Mitchel...?"

"Oh-ho-ho, hold still now, your highness" Mitchel told him as he opened the talisman to pierce Josh's arm and thus draw more blood up into the talisman.

Back at the dock, everyone was following the jazz band off the riverboat when Kaarii called out, "Pierre, Pierre, have you seen Josh anywhere?"

"No, I figured he'd be with you considering" Pierre replied.

"Considering what?" Kaarii asked.

"Uh, well, if he hasn't had the opportunity to say it to you yet, then I'm going to keep quiet too" Pierre said stubbornly.

"Pierre..." Kaarii said.

"Alright, Josh isn't going to marry Cecile, he's going to marry you as soon as he gets himself kissed and turned back into a human, then he's going to find a job, get you that bakery...oops, I said to much already" Pierre replied while covering his mouth with one paw.

Embracing Pierre, she replied, "You said just enough, Pierre! Oh thank you, Evangeline."

With that they raced off towards the Carnival parade in search of Josh as Kaarii said, "He was trying to propose, that's what all that bumbling was about. And here all I thought he wanted was to marry a rich girl."

"What are we looking for again?" Pierre called after Kaarii.

"You just keep your eyes open for the biggest, gaudiest float with a Carnival Princess about to kiss herself a...frog" Kaarii replied when she laid eyes upon the float in question.

On top stood the mayor dressed as a king, a preacher, Cecile dressed as a princess, and Josh, in human form and in his royal vestments, with his arm linked with Cecile's; the latter three were standing atop a giant cake while the mayor sat on a throne under a large crown. The preacher had already begun to speak the words of the wedding ceremony.

"Oh no, this can't be right, darling. And how can you still be a frog? Mere Louise, she's..." Pierre started to say when he turned to notice that Kaarii had left.

Running off after her, Pierre soon found Kaarii in the old town cemetery, sitting in the shadow of an old tomb.

"I know what we've seen with our eyes, but if we just go back, we're going to find out that your fairy tale's come true" offered Pierre helpfully.

"Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true" Kaarii replied with a sniff.

"Kaarii, it's just just like my Evangeline always says to me..." Pierre started to reply but was cut off by Kaarii.

"Evangeline is nothing but a star, Pierre; a big ball of hot air millions of miles away from here. Open you eyes now, before you get hurt" Kaarii replied angrily before hopping away.

Looking on with his in his eyes, Pierre turned to look up at the star as he said, "She's just talking out of a broken heart, that's all that is. Come on, Evangeline, we're going to show her the truth."

Back on the float, the preacher was saying, "If anyone should object to the union of this man and this woman, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Off to one side, Facilier was watching with a doll that resembled the mayor with a large heart upon its chest in one hand and a sharp pin in his other one, poised to pierce the heart as he chuckled deviously.

"Me, me, I wish to object!" Josh shouted from within a large trinket box on the floor behind the young couple. He then used his tongue to pull the box closer to them.

"Do you, Prince Josh, take Cecile to be your wife" the preacher asked as 'Josh' glanced down and noticed the real Prince using his tongue to get closer and stomped on it before replying, "Oh I do, yes, I'm for it."

Noticing this from above, Pierre jumped down and peered into the keyhole as he asked, "Is that you, Josh?"

"Pierre, get me out of this box!" yelled Josh.

"I can't hear you; I'm going to get you out of this box" Pierre replied as he released one claw and began to dig around inside the keyhole until the lid finally sprung open.

Leaping out, Josh leaped up onto the fake prince's shoulders just as the preacher was saying, "...and now by the power invested in me by the city of Paris, I now pronounce you..." and pulled him off the float; Facilier growled in anger and discontent for the interruption of his plans.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Cecile called down to 'Josh' in concern as he grabbed a hold of the real prince.

"I just need a moment to compose myself" 'Josh' called back up before turning and dashing into a nearby church.

"Cheese and crackers!" Cecile shouted in frustration.

Running into the church and closing the door behind him, Josh asked, "Mitchel, why are you doing this?"

"Payback for all those years of humiliation" Mitchel replied without noticing Facilier enter the main hall from the back of the church.

"Get your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal!" growled Facilier through clenched teeth and distracted Mitchel for a moment.

Josh used this opportunity to snatch the talisman from around Mitchel's neck and thus Mitchel was rendered back to normal.

"What's he doing; stop him!" Facilier yelled as Mitchel struggled to get the talisman back from Josh.

Using one leg, Josh tossed the talisman to Pierre who grabbed hold of it in his teeth as he said, "I've got it!"

Starting to pursue the feline, Mitchel said, "Let go of that" but was stopped by Facilier as he said, "Stay out of sight."

As Pierre dashed out of the church, Facilier gave chase when he paused to whistle for the shadow demons who quickly gave pursuit as they saw Pierre run past them.

Pierre took off heading back to the cemetery where he called out, "Kaarii, Kaarii!"

"Pierre?" Kaarii called back as he approached and tossed the talisman into her arms.

"This is proof that what we saw, isn't what we saw!" he told her excitedly.

"What is this?" she inquired.

"It's a gypsy article; the Shadow Man been using it for the..." Pierre started to reply when he looked back to notice the shadow demons' fast approach. "You can't let the Shadow Man get this no matter what. Now run, girl, run!"

As Kaarii took off hopping away, Pierre turned and hissed at the shadow demons, letting the lights bounce off his eyes and fangs and thus hurting the shadows until he was kicked in the mouth by Facilier who then took out his cane and smashed down hard onto Pierre's head before taking on an uncaring look and continuing on his way to pursue Kaarii.

Kaarii kept running until she came to a dead-end where she suddenly saw Facilier's own shadow appear in front of her and started to attempt to grab her until she said, "Don't move or I'm going to break this thing into a million pieces!"

Seeing her, Facilier pulled out some dust and blew it upon her and changed her back to normal, but in a much more refined dress with a white, feather boa around her shoulders. Looking at herself, she looked up to see the cemetery around her change into the bakery of hers and her father's dreams.

"Now, isn't this a whole lot better than hopping around the river for the rest of your life?" inquired Facilier as Kaarii turned to see him.

"Shadow Man!" she exclaimed.

"Heh-heh, I've got to hand it to you, Kaarii; when you dream, you dream big" Facilier told her as he approached, shooting cards from one hand to the other before pulling out a card that had the picture her father had created of their dream bakery. "Just look at the place! It'll be the crown jewel of bakeries. And all you've got to do to make all this a reality, is to hand over that little talisman of mine."

"No...no, this is not right" Kaarii replied as she started to back away from him.

"Come on, darling, think of everything you've sacrificed" Facilier said as he walked past her and releasing more dust into the air which formed a portal.

"Come on, all you ever do is work" noted one of friends in the portal

"I told you she wouldn't come" said another.

"And what about all those nay sayers whoever doubted you?" Faciler asked as he released more dust to form another portal.

"You aren't ever going to save enough for the down payment" said her employer.

"...for a woman of your background; you're better off without it" said the one Fenner brothers.

"And don't forget your poor daddy" Facilier added as he opened the curtains of a window.

Kaarii approached to look out the window as Facilier continued, "Ah, that was one hard working man, working double, sometimes triple shifts; never letting on how old, tired, and beat down he really was."

"Daddy!" she heard her younger self call out happily.

"Hey, Baby-Cakes!" he replied with a smile.

"And all that hard work never amounted up to much more than old busted up mixing pot and a dream that never reached beyond the back porch. But you...you can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted. Come on, Kaarii, you're almost there" Facilier told her.

She started to lower her hand with the talisman in it towards Facilier's hand until she replied, "My daddy never did get what he always wanted, but he had what he needed...he had love. He never lost sight of what was really important."

"Easy with that" Facilier said in concern of her breaking the talisman.

"And neither will I" she said firmly as she tried to break the talisman but it was caught at the last second by Facilier's shadow who quickly returned it to Facilier's hand.

Laughing evilly, the bakery faded away and Kaarii was returned to being a frog as he said, "You should have taken my deal, now you will spend the rest of your life as a slimy little frog."

Kaarii looked up at him and smiled as she said, "I've got news for you, Shadow Man; it's not slime, it's mucus!"

She then shot her tongue out to snatch back the talisman before jumping up and smashing it to smithereens as Facilier screamed out, "NO!"

Sparks began to fly around them when Kaarii took to hiding as Facilier dropped to his knees and grabbed up the pieces as he said, "No, how am I ever going to pay back my debt?!"

Many shadow demons suddenly appeared on the graves and he turned around quickly and greeted them, "Friends!"

"Are you ready?" they asked of him.

"No, I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got a lot more planned. This is just a minor setback of a major operation *screams in fright as more creatures pop out of the ground* As soon as the mayor is under my spell, we'll be back in business! I've still got that froggy prince locked away, I just need a little more time" Facilier told them before noticing the Kare mask was now behind and looming over him.

Kaarii momentarily peeked out from her hiding place to see what all was happening before ducking back in fear of becoming unwittingly involved.

"No, please, no; I just need a little more time! I promise to pay you all back; I promise" Facilier pleaded when the Kare mask grabbed hold of his shadow and used it pull him into its opened mouth before swallowing him down.

Just as quickly as they had appeared, the shadow demons all vanished and when Kaarii peeked back out of her hiding place, she saw Facilier's terrified face upon a gravestone with his name underneath.

"Josh, Prince Josh, your shy and retiring bride-to-be is getting antsy" Cecile yelled into the church before kicking the door open.

"Ha-ha, hello darling" Mitchel said as he turned around to show his true self to her.

Screaming at the site of him, Mitchel also began screaming as he ran past Cecile and out of the church.

"Madam Cecile, please, down here" Josh called out as he climbed up onto a table. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the real Prince Josh..." he told her only for Cecile to squash him with a songbook "...of Genachia"

"Did you say 'Prince'"? Cecile inquired of him.

Outside, Kaarii was hopping towards the church when she gave pause to hear the mayor saying, "Boy, drag this maggot down to the Paris prison!"

"I'm completely innocent and the Shadow Man bamboozled me..." Mitchel started to say to the police officers who placed him into the back of their wagon when one of them slammed the door in his face.

Sitting on the steps of the church, Cecile said to Josh, "Goodness gracious, this is all so much to absorb. Alright, let me see if I've got this right. If I kiss you before midnight, you and Kaarii will turn human again and then we're going to get ourselves married and live happily ever after."

"Yeah, more or less, but remember, you must give Kaarii all the money she requires for her bakery because Kaarii...she is like Evangeline" Josh replied as he looked up at the star in the night sky, unaware that Kaarii was listening from around the corner of the church.

"Anything you want, sugar" Cecile said as she applied her lipstick. "Now, pucker up, buttercup."

Just as they were about to kiss, Kaarii called out, "Wait!"

"Kaarii?" Josh asked as he turned around to see Kaarii behind him.

"Kaarii?!" Cecile asked in surprise.

"Don't do this" Kaarii told Josh.

"I have to do this, we are running out of time" Josh replied.

"I won't let you!" Kaarii protested.

"But it's the only way to get you your dream" Josh told her.

"My dream; my dream wouldn't be complete...without you in it" Kaarii confessed to him.

Turning around and smiling at her, and she shrugged her shoulders before telling him, "I love you, Josh."

"Warts and all?" Josh asked of her.

"Warts and all" Kaarii replied as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

Sniffing and shedding tears of happiness for her friend, Cecile said, "All my life I've read about true love in fairy tales and Kaarii, you've found it. I'll kiss him, for you honey; no marriage required."

Taking Josh up into her hands, she prepared to kiss him when the church clock began to chime midnight, "Oh my word, maybe that clock's a little fast!" She kissed Josh only to see that nothing had happened, so she tried many more attempts to try to get them back to normal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Cecile apologized as she set Josh back down beside Kaarii.

"Kaarii, Josh" spoke another voice and both turned to see Pierre approaching and looking really awful.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Kaarii asked of him.

"The Shadow Man" Pierre murmured before asking of them, "H-how come you're still...?"

"We're staying frogs, Pierre" Kaarii told him quietly.

"And we're staying together" Josh added as he took Kaarii's hand into his own.

"Oh, I believe I like that very much" Pierre said tiredly. "I think Evangeline will like that too" he then added before taking the big sleep.

With Cecile's help, Pierre was laid to rest in the thick fog of the night. No sooner had he been covered over, the clouds parted to shine the light of the night stars down upon them. Glancing up to the stars, tears of sadness turned to smiles as a new star shone in the sky right beside Evangeline and all cheered with delight.

A few days later, with Mere Louise acting as priestess, Josh and Kaarii were married as she said, "...and now by the power invested in me, hee-hee, I now pronounce you frog and wife. Now hop to it, Hop-Along, and give your wife some sugar."

As Josh and Kaarii closed their eyes and kissed, they were surrounded by golden light as they returned to being human once more.

Laughing with delight, Mere Louis said, "This is going to be good!"

Opening eyes, they quickly noticed that they had been returned to normal before hearing Mere Louis said, "Like I told you all, kissing a princess breaks the spell."

Looking at her in confusion, Josh realized as he said, "As soon as you became my wife, that made you..."

"A princess" Kaarii finished for him. "You just kissed yourself a princess."

"And I'm about to do it again" Josh replied as he kissed her once more.

The next day, they were married in the church much to the joy of her mother, her friends, and Josh's parents. Throwing the bouquet after the reception, Cecile rushed up and pushed aside all of her friends to catch it herself.

Later on, they paid for Kaarii's bakery and together, they eventually opened 'Kaarii's Chateau Pâtissière'. While partying and dancing at the opening, Cecile was heard to say, "I should have known the Prince had a younger brother. How old did you say you were again?"

"I'm six and a half" replied the young boy with glasses.

"Well, I've waited this long..." she then said as they went back to dancing together.

Josh and Kaarii quietly slipped out to stare up at the evening sky together and smiled up at the two stars sitting side by side before turning and kissing one another.

* * *

"NO! I was supposed to win this one!" Kare shouted out as he interrupted the scene. "You Powerpuffs are really starting to get on my nerves! Fine, but you've still got one more story to go and if your younger friends fail that one, then you're mine!"

* * *

**Carly: That was a rather large, but fun chapter!**

**TCW: Arigato, and still one more to come.**

**Carly: So what's next?**

**Next time...**

**Kuriko: I'm going to be in desperate need of a haircut when this one is over and done with.**

**Ken: Hai, but let's not lose focus here. Our friends our counting on us to win this one!**

**TCW: We're doing 'Rapunzel' for the last story.**

**Momoko and Carly: But only if you leave us some nice reviews!**

* * *

**Author's Note: No actual animals were harmed in the making of this chapter. But one Shadow Man is about to be seriously maimed, shredded, and torn asunder by a bunch of cats...*Facilier screaming for mercy as the attack begins*...but I'll spare you all the gory details. - The Cat Whispurrer**


End file.
